La Lune du Chasseur
by noicz
Summary: Comme un loup parmi les chiens, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dis moi, Natsuki, lorsque le cor résonnera et que la meute s'élancera, seras-tu la proie ou bien le chasseur ? [Suite de La Lune Des Moissons]
1. Lune Noire

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec la suite de la __**Lune des Moissons**__. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu cette fic' je vous invite à le faire pour comprendre celle-ci._

_Le style est un peu différent de la première partie, je pense, j'ai davantage voulu donner à cette histoire une ambiance Dark Fantasy…Donc si vous cherchez du fluff, de la belle romance et des personnages mignons et gentils, je crains que cette fiction ne soit pas faite pour vous._

_Rated T pour le départ mais ca évoluera par la suite… _

_Aussi, cette fiction sera plus "courte" que la précédente, seulement 9 chapitres (+ 1 chapitre bonus éventuellement)._

_Sinon que dire appart que les personnages de Mai Hime sont la propriété de Sunrise et l'univers des __Royaumes Oubliés__, celui de Ed Greenwood ? Rien ? Et bien sur ce : bonne lecture !_

* * *

_"Celui qui lutte contre les monstres doit veiller à ne pas le devenir lui-même. Or, quand ton regard pénètre longtemps au fond d'un abîme, l'abîme, lui aussi, pénètre en toi." __Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

**Lune Noire**

C'était toujours le même rêve.

Ce regard brulant qui se posait sur elle, l'intonation froide de sa voix, narquoise.

Et par-dessus tout son sourire cruel. Aussi blessant que la lame d'un poignard.

La même scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Impuissante, elle voyait le corps de Kazahana Mashiro étendu au sol. Baignant dans le sang. Une véritable mare qui menaçait de l'engloutir à tout moment.

Et _elle_, penchée au dessus du cadavre. Livide comme un spectre, un démon qui se repaît de son carnage.

_Ses _mains étaient trempées du sang de sa victime. De toute _ses_ victimes.

Sa mère, ses compagnons, Takeda, Reito Kanzaki et désormais la prêtresse Mashiro.

Mais pas de celui de Harrach. Celui-ci entachait sa propre conscience.

Dans son rêve, il y avait toujours comme une ombre de folie dans le regard qui lui faisait face, et alors qu'elle comprenait ce qui venait de se dérouler, qui était vraiment cette femme qui se tenait devant elle,celle-ci se contentait de rire, mauvaise, le visage déformé par la démence et les yeux extatiques.

Et elle avait beau serrer ses poings autours de son épée fraichement retrouvée, _elle_ finissait toujours par s'enfuir, la laissant seule et faible avec sa rage.

Toujours.

Mais pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

Les yeux encore fermés, Natsuki profitait des derniers lambeaux de son rêve.

Non loin d'elle, elle entendait s'agiter Duran. Surement que l'aube devait se lever, et que son cheval réclamait désormais son attention.

Elle se résolut à sortir finalement de sa torpeur.

Au dessus de sa tête, la nuit, grise et glaciale, s'étiolait peu à peu.

Pas de chant d'oiseau ou de bruissement d'arbre : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait quitté les prairies verdoyantes et les luxuriantes forêts du Cormyr.

Seul l'écho du vent contre les pierres nues se faisait entendre.

Elle se redressa, frotta machinalement ses yeux dans l'espoir de chasser les derniers vestiges de sa fatigue puis se tourna vers le feu. Il ne restait que quelques braises, tout juste rougeoyantes. Dans un bâillement, elle s'approcha, s'activa à ranimer quelques instants les charbons avant que nouvelles flammes viennent lécher ses doigts.

Elle attrapa sa besace. Un rapide inventaire. Il lui restait une gourde de bière brune déjà entamée, un demi-pain dur et à peine quelques tranches de viande séché.

Natsuki grimaça.

Elle allait devoir se hâter de partir si elle voulait atteindre Amon Romen avant la tombée de la nuit. Sinon, elle devrait encore passé une nuit à la belle étoile, mais le ventre vide ce coup-ci.

_Autant préparer Duran tout de suite._

Elle s'avança vers le frison, mâchouillant une lanière de viande trop salée. Le cheval l'accueillit d'un puissant hennissement.

_Tout doux_, elle pensa, posant sa main sur son encolure. Et sa monture se calma.

Elle commença à l'harnacher, profitant de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son pelage. Un agréable contraste avec l'air ambiant, froid et sec.

Machinalement, elle resserra le col de sa longue tunique de cuir noir. Vêtue en dessous d'un simple bustier de lin, elle frissonnait sérieusement dans cette température matinale.

On était pourtant à peine aux portes de l'Automne, mais dans les plaines de Tilverton qui s'étendaient au Nord du Cormyr, les saisons ne semblaient pas avoir de prise.

_Les plaines_, elle ricana. _Un désert de roche plutôt !_

N'importe où son regard se posait, elle était sûr de tombé sur de la caillasse.

Des cailloux bruns qui roulaient sous les sabots de son cheval.

Des pierres acérées qui s'élevaient parfois, à pic, au bord de sa route.

Un horizon de roche terne, parsemé d'herbes sèches et de buissons arides, qui s'étalait à perte de vue, jusqu'à se confondre dans le ciel de plomb.

Un ciel lourd grondant d'un orage qui ne semblait pas vouloir se déclarer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait d'abord pensé Natsuki.

Mais au fur et à mesure que sa marche la conduisait vers La Citée du Nord, elle avait compris que ce bourdonnement sourd, qui s'amplifiait de jour en jour, était seulement le vent qui s'engouffrait dans Les Cornes Des Tempêtes : une chaine montagneuse bordant le Nord du Royaume.

Un bon présage également : Amon Romen se trouvait sur son flanc.

Elle finit de brosser sa monture avant de retourner s'assoir prés du feu pour terminer son déjeuner.

Son pain était rassis, et même accompagné de bière, il gardait un mauvais gout de terre.

_Comme ces foutus rochers !_ elle pesta.

Son appétit coupé, elle attrapa un chiffon huilé et une pierre ponce dans ses affaires et commença à affuter ses épées.

Ses deux armes. Le petit falcata offert par Takeda et son long fauchon, qu'_elle_ lui avait gracieusement redonné. Et Natsuki s'était promis de _la_ remercier de ce geste. Dés qu'elle _la_ retrouverait.

Elle vérifia minutieusement le fil de la lame, fit glisser la pierre sur le fer pour s'assurer de son tranchant, puis entreprit d'huiler longuement l'acier.

C'était son rituel matinal.

De bonnes épées.

Ses deux camarades de route, si elle ne tenait pas compte de Duran.

Même lorsqu'elle avait dû subir les avaries du premier Hiver, où errant au hasard de sa colère, elle s'était vue plus d'une fois mourir de faim ou de froid. Même à ce moment là, elle n'avait pu accepter l'idée de s'en séparer que se soit en échange d'un abri ou d'un bol de soupe chaude.

Pas plus que de Duran.

Le cheval, tout comme ses épées, n'avait pas une si grande valeur sentimentale, si elle y réfléchissait bien.

Non, ils avaient de l'importance, car il lui fallait une monture pour _la_ pourchasser, il lui fallait être rapide si elle voulait pouvoir _la_ capturer.

Et surtout, il lui fallait des armes, si elle voulait _la_ tuer.

Sa fureur était suffisamment ardente pour la réchauffer dans le plus glaciale des Hivers et sa vengeance assez tenace pour remplir son estomac.

Natsuki renfourna ses épées et se redressa, dépoussiérant d'un revers de main son vieux pantalon de cuir crouté.

Son fauchon vint se glisser dans un passant de la large ceinture qui enserrait sa tunique tandis que sa deuxième arme rejoignit le reste de son maigre paquetage.

Autours d'elle, le paysage commençait à se teinter de carmin.

_Le soleil est entrain de se lever_, elle constata._ Le vent aussi._

Déjà, des nuages terreux se massaient à l'horizon, portés par la brise. Une brise du Sud, douce. Pas la peine qu'elle revête son épaisse cape. Elle se contenta de nouer autour de ses épaules une légère étoffe, rabattant le tissu sur sa tête en guise de cache poussière.

Une dernière gorgée de bière, un coup botte dans le feu pour l'éteindre et elle saisissait la bride de son cheval, marchant à ses cotés pour dégourdir ses jambes encore roides du froid nocturne.

.

_La fin du voyage_, elle pensa en voyant peu à peu le ciel s'éclaircir.

Son départ du sanctuaire avait été pour le moins chaotique. Tout comme les saisons qui avaient suivi.

Elle s'était précipitée, pensant à peine à prendre de quoi se nourrir ou se vêtir. Juste flanquée de ses deux épées.

Quelle direction prendre? Est-ce qu'_elle_ avait quitté la forêt de Hullack ou bien l'attendait-_elle_, terrée dans les sous bois?

Natsuki ne s'était même pas posé la question, aveuglée par ses larmes et sa colère.

Encore aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle se faisait l'effet d'une voleuse et d'une imbécile.

Une voleuse, car elle était partie sans un mot prenant avec elle Duran, le cheval du paladin assassiné. Et une imbécile car elle ne s'était jamais doutée que sa traque durerai aussi longtemps.

Elle avait battu toute la péninsule Sud du Cormyr, sans la moindre idée d'où chercher, passant de ville en ville, revenant sur ses pas, traversant les forêts et les plaines, tournant en rond. Comme un véritable chien enragé, fou de douleur et de hargne.

Les premiers flocons de neige avaient calmé ses émois. Elle avait alors réalisé qu'elle était affamée, épuisée tout comme sa monture. Et sans ressources au seuil de l'Hiver.

Ses pas l'avaient conduit à Arabel où Natsuki avait pensé pouvoir trouver plus facilement de quoi se nourrir et se loger.

Une grave erreur : la citée était un terrain hostile. Les rues grouillaient de mendiants, et elle, avec son luxueux cheval faisait mauvaise figure de tendre la main avec eux. De toute façon, même de cette manière elle n'aurait pu se payer un toit : le prix des auberges, même les plus minables, était horriblement cher.

Elle avait pensé un instant demander l'hospice à L'Eglise de Séluné mais son instinct l'avait tenue éloignée du temple. S'ils avaient appris ses intentions, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils se seraient joints à elle dans sa quête. Et de ca il n'en était pas question : _elle_ était sa proie, à elle seule.

Alors Natsuki avait erré en ville, trainant derrière elle sa monture amaigrie, volant à l'étalage lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

Sa colère était retombée et elle avait ressenti à présent tout l'épuisement de la course de ces dernières Lunes.

Elle aurait dû attendre au lieu de la pourchasser ainsi. En parler avec les rôdeurs. Chercher une piste.

N'importe quoi de plus intelligent que de s'élancer aussi aveuglement sur les traces d'un fantôme.

N'importe quoi qui l'aurait empêché de mourir misérablement dans cette ville.

Après quelques jours de vagabondage, elle avait pris la décision de quitter Arabel : au moins dans la campagne, elle avait plus de chance de survivre. Son cheval se nourrirait librement et elle, elle pourrait toujours dormir au chaud dans les granges.

Des jours qui suivirent, elle n'en garda qu'un souvenir fiévreux.

Probablement qu'elle était tombée malade. C'est la conclusion que Natsuki en avait tiré après s'être réveillée dans un hospice d'Ilmater, le dieu brisé et martyr, dont les disciples se vouaient aux soins des souffrants et autres mendigots.

Les moines lui avaient offert l'hébergement jusqu'à la venue des beaux jours et Natsuki avait accepté avec gratitude.

Elle avait profité de sa convalescence pour méditer et organiser sa traque. Et dès les prémices du Printemps, elle avait quitté le dispensaire pour reprendre sa route vers Arabel.

Il lui fallait de l'argent, et elle s'était donc résolue à vendre son armure de cuir. Elle en avait tiré une bonne cinquantaine de pièce d'or. On lui en avait proposé plus d'une centaine pour son cheval, mais elle avait refusé tout net. Elle avait besoin de sa monture.

Elle devait également savoir où chercher. Rien de plus simple en somme et elle se maudissait de pas y avoir pensé avant.

Moyennant quelques piécettes de cuivre, un colporteur lui avait apporté les dernières nouvelle du Cormyr. Et l'informa du meurtre d'un sélunite, dans une bourgade à quelques jours d'Arabel. Bien sûr ce crime avait eu lieu au début de l'Hiver et Natsuki se doutait bien qu'_elle_ n'avait pas attendu gentiment sa venue.

Mais cela constituait un point de départ dans ses recherches.

Elle avait par la suite échangé ses légers vêtement de lin, contre d'autres plus robustes, acheté des provisions pour la route, économisant du mieux son pécule. Comprenant cette fois-ci que sa chasse serait une course de longue halène.

.

Natsuki avait fonctionné de cette manière pendant un long moment. Tendant l'oreille sur la moindre information de meurtre, flairant des pistes qui semblaient à chaque fois la rapprocher de sa proie.

Mais quelque soit sa rapidité, Natsuki arrivait toujours trop tard.

Si elle voulait _la_ capturer un jour, elle ne devait pas se contenter de _la_ suivre à la trace. Non, elle devait devancer ses pas.

Oui mais comment ?

Natsuki avait donc essayé de faire le lien entre toutes les victimes. Certes elles étaient toutes des sélunites. Mais en y regardant de plus prés, elle réalisa qu'ils appartenaient tous au même Ordre, celui des Epées de la Dame. Le meurtre suivant confirma ses soupçons.

_Elle_ choisissait donc avec soins ses proies.

Finie la poursuite éperdue aux quatre coins du Royaume, Natsuki décida d'orienter ses recherches sur cet Ordre. Combien étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? Où se rassemblaient-ils ?

Elle ne lui courrait plus après, c'était inutile. Elle allait se contenter de filer ces sélunites et de guetter son arrivée.

Elle saurait s'armer de la patience nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'_elle_ se jette dans son piège.

.

Et le piège était sur le point de se refermer.

Amon Romen.

Elle avait entendu dire que la ville du Nord comptait accueillir d'ici peu une délégation de sélunite.

Son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'elle agirait forcement à ce moment là.

C'était logique.

Si ses premières victimes avaient semblé être prises au hasard, les derniers morts étaient systématiquement des prêtres de haut rang. Et ce colloque allait réunir une majorité de prélats, de dirigeants de cet Ordre. _Elle_ frapperait. Natsuki en aurait mis sa main à couper.

.

Natsuki stoppa son destrier.

Le voyage touchait à sa fin. Devant elle, dans le soleil couchant, se dressait les pans abrupts et gris des Cornes des Tempêtes, semblable à une gigantesque frontière de roches clôturant les landes blêmes. Tellement hautes que leurs cimes affilées semblaient crever le ciel orageux.

Et sur une des avancées rocailleuse, comme une sentinelle postée sur son flanc, s'élevait Amon Romen.

L'air tiède du soir était empli du murmure impétueux du vent contre la pierre, du fracassement des torrents dans les montagnes proches. Autours d'elle, les champs qui bordaient la ville se vidaient peu à peu des paysans, regagnant avec hâte leurs chaumières. Et par moment la cavalière pouvait sentir dans la brise, l'odeur alléchante d'un souper en préparation.

Son ventre gargouilla et elle éperonna sa monture la remettant au pas.

Oui, le voyage arrivait à terme…un long voyage qui avait vu passer prés de cinq Automnes.

Mais Natsuki savait que tout cela prendrait fin dans cette citée.

Plus qu'une intime conviction, elle l'avait vu.

Pour une fois dans son songe, elle ne l'avait pas laissée s'enfuir, elle n'avait pas courbé la tête face à son rire cruel.

Non, au contraire. Natsuki avait empoigné son épée et d'un geste sûr, s'était redressée.

Elle avait oublié sa peur, laissant seulement sa fureur guider son geste. Guider sa lame jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles.

Dans son rêve Natsuki l'avait tuée.

.

.

.


	2. Premier Croissant

_Merci pour les ajouts en favoris et follows. En espérant que la suite vous plaise !_

**Premier Croissant**

Natsuki arriva aux pieds d'Amon Romen entre chiens et loups.

Seule une trainée de soleil rougeoyait encore sur le sommet des montagnes plongeant les champs, derrière elle, dans une pénombre anthracite.

Lui faisant face, la citée semblait la toiser de toute sa hauteur.

Taillés dans la roche, ses premiers remparts se dressaient à une hauteur vertigineuse. Des parois sombres et lisses, percées uniquement d'une imposante porte en son centre et de deux autres plus petites, aux herses de fer abaissées. Surmontant les créneaux, des gargouilles aux gueules béantes, paraissaient défier les visiteurs importuns. Deux autres enceintes également ceignaient la butte, tels des couronnes de pierre, coupant la ville en trois parties distinctes.

.

Natsuki mit son cheval au pas, traversant lentement le pont qui surplombait les douves. Le claquement des sabots sur le pavage alerta aussitôt les gardes postés à l'entrée.

Elle en compta quatre dans l'ombre des murs. Dont deux qui s'avancèrent vers elle, arborant par-dessus leur cotte de maille des tabards gris frappés d'une montagne noire sur champ écarlate. _Les armoiries de la ville,_ supposa Natsuki.

Ces deux là eurent tôt fait de croiser leurs hallebardes, barrant ainsi le passage à la cavalière.

«Halte là ! »

Avec une certaine ironie, la jeune femme nota que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait entendu une voix humaine. Elle aurait préférée des mots de bienvenue au lieu de cette mise en garde.

« Je suis juste une voyageuse. » Sa propre voix lui semblait d'ailleurs rauque, aussi sèches que les landes qu'elle avait traversé.

« Mouais ou bien une chaipasquoi, là… une _rôdeuse_. Et on n'veut pas d'vagabonds par chez nous.» Un troisième homme s'était approché d'elle. Contrairement aux deux autres, il portait un plastron damasquiné d'airain sur un gambison rouge. Son visage était caché par son heaume. Niellé de vermeil également, il représentait la mâchoire d'un dragon.

_Les Dragons Pourpres du Cormyr : la milice du royaume! Mais que font-ils aux portes de la ville ? _Natsuki serra les dents tandis que le chevalier s'avançait, la jaugeant du regard.

« Vient d'où ton canasson ? » L'homme renifla, méprisant, comme s'il cherchait à flairer une éventuelle imposture.

« C'est le mien. » Le soldat tendit le bras vers l'encolure du cheval, mais celui recula d'un pas, s'ébrouant de mécontentement et les lances se pointèrent de nouveau dans sa direction.

« Tout doux, murmura-t-elle, caressant sa crinière.

« Le tien ?! » Le chevalier s'esclaffa. « Mézigue dirait plutôt que c'est une monture pour seigneur. Et t'as pas la gueule d'un Sire crois moi !

- L'a p'tr dessoudé le ch'valier, la donzelle. » Un des gardes blagua tout bas.

« Peut-être. » Le Dragon conclut avec un sérieux mortel. Pour sa part, Natsuki se contenta d'hausser les épaules, laconique :

« C'est le mien. J'ai fait une longue route, laissez-moi passer maintenant.» Elle sentait son ventre gronder et elle n'avait qu'une envie : se restaurer et prendre un bain. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les brides, poussant Duran à faire un pas en avant.

Aussitôt les gardes brandirent leurs hallebardes, fébriles face à l'imposant destrier, et du coin de l'œil elle vit le chevalier défourailler.

Elle fut plus rapide.

La main encore posée sur la fusée de son arme, l'homme ne pouvait que contempler la lame du fauchon passé au travers la fente de son casque.

Une seule pression, et Natsuki savait qu'elle lui transpercerait la gorge.

Le chevalier, immobile, devait aussi l'avoir compris.

« On…on se calme ! » ânonna-t-il, le timbre troublé par la peur.

Soucieuse, la cavalière regarda quelques instants briller les entrelacs d'argent de sa lame. Ses lèvres remuèrent en silence, traduisant muettement le cours de sa pensée. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution, menacer cet homme pour rentrer dans la ville. Il y en avait une autre, plus raisonnable mais tout aussi risquée.

La jeune femme retira finalement son arme et elle entendit presque le chevalier pousser un soupire de soulagement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle, l'épée désormais au poing.

« Je me rends au temple de Séluné. » Elle affirma avec un aplomb qu'elle espérait convaincant. « Laissez-moi passer à présent. »

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, perplexes : elle n'avait pas l'allure d'une prêtresse et encore moins d'un paladin. Mais elle avait un atout.

Sous le regard suspicieux des trois hommes, la voyageuse tira de son sac un collier de pierre blanche qu'elle agita sous le nez du chevalier pourpre. Au bout du collier, un médaillon d'argent marqué de l'emblème de Séluné oscillait doucement.

Ce rosaire, c'était un prêtre d'Arabel qui le lui avait donné, la nuit de l'enterrement de ses compagnons. Cela semblait dater d'une éternité, mais elle se rappelait qu'il le lui avait offert pour qu'elle préserve sa foi. Natsuki doutait avoir conservé une once de croyance en elle, mais ce chapelet l'avait en mainte occasion aidée à trouver un endroit où se nourrir et se loger. Le peuple du Cormyr accordait beaucoup de crédit aux hommes pieux, et Natsuki espérait que cela serait de même pour ces gardes-ci.

Pourtant, le chevalier se contenta de marmonner un « Ah ouais ? » méfiant.

Natsuki soupira, défaite, presque résignée à passer une nouvelle nuit dehors et retenter sa chance le lendemain matin. Elle replaça donc le collier dans sa besace et commença à s'éloigner des trois hommes. Mieux valait qu'elle parte maintenant avant que la situation dégénère et qu'elle attire davantage l'attention sur elle.

« Attendez !»

Natsuki se retourna à cet ordre. Le quatrième soldat, planté jusqu'à présent au pied de la porte, s'avançait rapidement vers elle. Un Dragon Pourpre également si elle se fiait à son armure, mais contrairement à l'autre chevalier, il avait ôté son casque dévoilant le visage d'un homme d'âge mur, une bonne quarantaine d'Automne, aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés et avec une barbe dru et sombre qui courrait le long de ses tempes.

Il s'adressa rudement à son compère :

« Vimaire! Soit pas stupide et laisse-la rentrer ! Tu sais qu'on attend des sélunites ! »

Le chevalier se contenta de bougonner avant de battre en retraite et les fers se décroisèrent, autorisant enfin le passage.

« Excusez nous, reprit le chevalier blond, mais nous nous devons d'être prudent. »

Il s'approcha de la cavalière, agrippant le harnais avant d'ajouter sur un ton bas :

« Surtout avec les événements récents. »

Son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'un frisson d'anticipation parcourut son échine.

« Il y a eu un meurtre, souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse.

- une sélunite, y a d'ça deux jours.

- Tuer froidement, n'est-ce pas ? De grandes lacérations, des blessures nettes ? »

Il confirma d'un hochement, grave.

La bouche sèche, les mains moites, Natsuki avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour calmer son rythme cardiaque effréné. Se concentrant sur les fragrances nocturnes, cherchant dans l'air du soir _son_ odeur, _son_ parfum. A _elle_.

Le piège se refermait.

«Les portes sont gardées jours et nuits, le temple de la Dame Lunaire est sous haute surveillance…Mais soyez prudente. L'assassin est peut-être encore dans les murs de la ville…»

Son visage se fendit d'un rictus carnassier. _Elle _était encore là, Natsuki le savait. Tout en ce lieu le lui criait : le vent frappant la roche, les torrents qui grondaient dans les montagnes, la nuit froide qui les enserrait…

L'homme relâcha sa monture et lui ouvrit la marche :

« Y a qu'Bill le Ferrant qui tient son échoppe ouverte le soir, vous pourrez y laisser vot'cheval. Ne vous attardez pas trop à Ville-Basse, et filez direct au temple…'fin c'n'est qu'mon avis. »

Il s'écarta de la route et, d'un mouvement de tête, Natsuki le remercia avant de s'engouffrer sous la large embrassure.

* * *

Trouver Bill le Ferrant avait été un jeu d'enfant.

L'homme travaillait au noir, et elle n'avait eu qu'à suivre la lourde odeur de houille et le son du marteau tintant sur l'enclume, pour se retrouver au seuil de son atelier.

Moyennant cinquante pièces de cuivres, il accepta de s'occuper de Duran, arguant qu'il prendrait soin de le panser et de changer ses fers pour le lendemain matin.

Contre vingt autres piécettes, l'artisan lui proposa une place dans son établi pour la nuit, mais Natsuki refusa.

Il était encore tôt, et elle pensait avoir le temps de rejoindre les quartiers commerçants afin de se trouver une auberge.

Sa besace sur le dos, son fauchon à la ceinture et les épaules ceintes de sa cape grise, elle avait suivi une route étroite de terre battue qui serpentait entre les potagers, enclos à bétails et autres bastides aux toits de chaumes, la menant sur les premières hauteurs de la ville.

De derrière les fenêtres des grosses maisons fermières, elle avait cru apercevoir les regards inquiets et perplexes de quelques habitants.

Mais elle ne s'y intéressa guère, préférant concentrer son attention sur le chemin boueux où le passage constant des chariots avait creusé de profondes ornières, dangereuses dans la noirceur ambiante.

Aucune torche n'éclairait la route, et si ce n'était la fumée diffuse de quelques cheminées et cette impression constante d'être observée, Natsuki en aurait pensée que la bourgade était déserte.

_Le quartier paysan, _elle conclut, _après avoir passé la journée à s'éreinter dans les champs, pas étonnant que cette partie de la ville soit aussi calme._

.

Ce n'était guère plus le cas lorsqu'elle arriva devant la deuxième muraille, un parapet de caillasses renforcé de bois.

Déjà elle pouvait entendre des clameurs s'élever de derrières les murs, et l'éclat de quelques flambeaux brillait au-delà de l'entrée.

Un garde y était adossé, sa lance à la main.

Avant même d'être à sa hauteur, Natsuki sentait les relents rances de transpiration et de vin qui émanaient de l'homme.

_A moins que ce ne soit la ville entière qui empeste_, elle se demanda en pénétrant dans ce que le chevalier avait nommé "Ville-Basse".

Le bourbier avait laissé place à des rues pavées, escarpées et étroites, et dont les caniveaux dégorgeaient une eau souillée. De chaque cotés de ces ruelles, des demeures biscornues s'élevaient sur plusieurs étage, côte à côte, entassées sur les trottoirs. Les colombages, qui les ornaient, tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir leurs parois de torchis renflés et certains encorbellements étaient si proches les uns des autres qu'ils obturaient totalement le ciel.

Au travers de ces dédales, Natsuki dépassa quelques tavernes bruyantes où des ivrognes cuvaient à l'extérieur et où des filles de joie commençaient leur nuit.

Un simple coup d'œil à l'intérieur d'une de ces gargotes suffit à la dissuader.

L'air était encrassé par la fumée des torches, et emplie de l'odeur graisseuse d'oignons frits, saturée d'effluves avinées.

Natsuki rechigna, résolue à poursuivre sa route jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une auberge digne de ce nom.

* * *

Le clocher de Heaume marquait déjà le quart de la nuit lorsque Natsuki décida d'abandonner ses recherches. Dépitée, elle se laissa choir contre le muret d'une fontaine.

_Il va pleuvoir… _

Au sol, la cavalière regardait pensivement les nuages noirs descendre silencieusement des montagnes, en ombres fantomatiques, et venir nimber les hautes parois qui protégeaient la dernière partie de la ville.

Durant son ascension dans Ville-Basse, Natsuki avait entrevu au dessus des murailles, le sommet des différents temples : le beffroi austère de Kelemvor, le dieu des morts les flèches rutilantes de bronze de Heaume, le protecteur du Cormyr. Et enfin le dôme d'argent de l'Eglise de Séluné.

Mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était ces enceintes noires, polies par le temps, qui clôturaient le cœur d'Amon Romen. Et cette imposante porte de fer, hermétiquement close, encadrée de deux gigantesques statues qui semblaient être les gardiens muets des temples. Des chevaliers de pierre finement ciselés dans le granite, l'épée au poing et le pavois dressé face à d'invisibles envahisseurs.

Devant les fortifications, une large place dallée s'étendait. Bordée de commerce, Natsuki se doutait qu'en plein jour elle devait être grouillante de monde, accueillant foire et marchées. Mais dans la nuit, hormis la présence de quelques chats errants, elle était totalement déserte.

Natsuki soupira.

Elle avait parcouru les ruelles de Ville-Basse, à la recherche d'un gîte mais aucun, mise à part d'horrible coupe-gorge, n'avaient voulu l'accueillir.

Elle avait eut beau agiter sous le nez des tenanciers son rosaire, beau faire tinter les écus dans sa bourse, elle s'était seulement heurtée à des regards farouches et méprisants. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait devant ces portes fermées, sans aucune motivation pour redescendre au pied de la ville, à la recherche de n'importe quel établissement voulant d'elle.

Un nouveau soupire, et son estomac se tordit de faim.

La jeune femme commençait à regretter amèrement la proposition de Bill le Ferrant. Ou même d'avoir fait la fine bouche devant les bordels.

Mais elle avait vu pire, elle se dit avec opiniâtreté. Et même si elle allait devoir dormir le ventre vide, la nuit dans les murs de la ville était nettement moins fraiche que celles qu'elle avait affrontées dans les landes.

Demain, à la lueur du jour, elle était persuadée que les habitants se montreraient plus avenants.

_Prendre son mal en patience…_

Malgré elle, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, éprouvant toute la fatigue des derniers jours de route.

* * *

Ce fut le frôlement d'une lame, près de son visage, qui la tira de son sommeil.

D'un bond, Natsuki se redressa, arme au clair. Un regard au alentour. Rien. Un instant d'hésitation avant qu'elle réalise.

On l'avait délestée de sa besace !

Ses sens se mirent en alertes, cherchant dans l'obscurité une silhouette, le moindre murmure…

Là, derrière elle ! Le bruissement d'un vêtement. Des pas qui claquèrent sur le pavé.

Elle s'élança, leste et rapide, à la poursuite d'une ombre.

En quelques enjambées, elle s'engouffra dans une venelle obscure, où son assaillant s'était enfuit.

Son regard parcourut hâtivement les lieux. Personne.

Le bruit d'une respiration, à ses cotés, et Natsuki eut juste le temps de parer.

Son agresseur disparut, dissimulé dans les ténèbres. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Petit, un corps fin. Terriblement silencieux.

Sur la défensive, la rôdeuse resta attentive au moindre son.

Le sifflement subtil d'une lame perça l'obscurité.

Natsuki esquiva souplement la frappe. Un autre coup qu'elle dévia, laissant son attaquant fondre sur elle avant d'envoyer son poing en avant. Le crochet cueillit l'agresseur en pleine tempe. Son surin glissa au sol, tandis qu'il s'affaissait, complètement sonné. En un pas, Natsuki fut sur lui, un pied sur son couteau et empoignant sa tignasse pour le redresser.

_La redresser, _elle corrigea mentalement.

Une jeune fille, peut-être une adolescente. Maigrichonne, avec des cheveux roux coupés à la diable.

Une pèlerine défraichie, une robe de coton maculée…mais pas son paquetage.

Natsuki ragea. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée de personne !

Elle la secoua sans ménagement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et dans sa colère, elle sentit davantage qu'elle entendit un deuxième individu se faufiler derrière elle. Immédiatement, Natsuki fit volteface, tenant la voleuse comme bouclier. Son fauchon plaqué contre le cou de la jeune fille.

La lame s'arrêta à un pouce d'elles.

Et derrière cette épée : une gamine, sa besace volée jetée négligemment sur l'épaule. Maigre également. De ses cheveux noirs, aussi courts et hirsutes que ceux de sa complice, s'échappaient deux longues nattes. Sur son visage d'enfant, ses pupilles fiévreuses la fixaient sans sourciller. Le regard d'un chat guettant sa proie.

Mais Natsuki n'était pas une souris, et hormis la monstrueuse claymore qu'elle brandissait, la mioche n'avait rien d'impressionnant.

La gamine dirigea son arme vers elle, prête à attaquer de nouveau. Natsuki resserra sa poigne, dévoilant la gorge fragile de son otage. Un couinement apeuré l'avertit que la rousse venait de revenir à elle.

« Mon sac. » Sa voix était devenue basse, absorbée par les ténèbres ambiantes.

D'un geste de la tête, la fillette réfuta son ordre. La lame s'appuya davantage sur la peau fine.

« Mon sac ou je la tue.» Sa proie commençait à s'agiter. Un coup de genoux dans le dos calma ses ardeurs. Et la gosse sembla hésiter un instant, avant d'affermir la prise de son épée.

_Elle va vraiment m'attaquer…cette gamine est folle_.

« Mon sac, et je l'épargne, t'en dis quoi ?» Natsuki répéta, mais la voleuse resta à soutenir son regard.

« D'accord, Natsuki reprit flegmatique, alors je l'égorge, je m'occupe de toi et après je récupère mon bien. Tu préfère ca ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant passèrent rapidement du visage fermé de la rôdeuse à celui suppliant de son amie.

« Mikoto, maugréa celle-ci, laisse tomber ! S'en fout d'sa p'tain d'sacoche ! »

Natsuki retint un sourire, tandis que la fillette abaissait finalement sa lame.

« Bien, tu quittes ton arme et tu m'envois ma besace. Et fais gaffe où tu la lances ! » Du bout de son fer, Natsuki tapota la gorge exposée de la brigande. « Ca serait dommage que ma lame glisse en tentant de la rattraper. »

Avec un regret visible, la roublarde laissa tomber sa claymore au sol. Son regard chercha un instant l'approbation de son acolyte. Contre elle, Natsuki sentit la jeune fille acquiescer, le corps tremblant de rage ou de peur, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Le sac s'envola dans les airs et la brune n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour l'atteindre.

Maintenant toujours son arme sous la gorge de sa détrousseuse, elle fit un rapide inventaire. Rien ne semblait lui manquer. Elle en sortit son falcata pour le glisser à sa ceinture avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes filles.

« Bon maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous… »

A ces mots la brunette fit mine de plonger vers son épée. Un seul regard de Natsuki l'en dissuada.

« P'tain ! cracha la rouquine. T'avais dis que tu m'laisserais !

-Non, corrigea la rôdeuse. J'ai dis que je ne te tuerai pas, nuance. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laissez vagabonder et me faire dépouiller une nouvelle fois. »

Sa prise se débattit, essayant tant bien que mal de se libérer de sa poigne au risque de se blesser contre la lame. Natsuki tira un coup sec sur ses cheveux, la ramenant au calme. Du moins en apparence.

Les pulsions de son cœur, affolés, semblaient emplir la ruelle, tout comme l'odeur âcre de peur qu'elle dégageait, et celle plus salée des larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues sales.

Sa complice la fixait avec rage, les yeux étrécis de colère et l'échine courbé. Un fauve prêt à l'attaque.

_Mais un fauve terrorisé_, réalisa Natsuki, _ce ne sont que deux gosses terrorisées._ Elle desserra légèrement son étreinte, prise de remord. Pourtant le souvenir de la lame brisant son sommeil était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'elle les laisse vadrouiller librement.

« Vous allez m'accompagner. Je vais vous livrer à la garde.

- Non ! Pas ca ! » La roublarde s'affola, mais sa protestation n'était tout au plus qu'un gémissement. « Tu n'sais pas ce qu'ils vont nous faire !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. » trancha Natsuki. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de la situation, son voyage lui pesait et elle mourait de faim.

« Vous n'êtes que des enfants : ils vous garderont en cellule pour la nuit et moi je pourrai dormir tranquillement.

« Hé ! » s'indigna la rousse : « J'suis pas une gamine !

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. » La rôdeuse répéta mettant fin à la discussion. Sa main se resserra dans la chevelure et d'un coup d'épaule, elle obligea la roublarde à avancer. D'un geste de la tête elle incita sa complice à lui emboiter le pas. Mais celle-ci, étrangement immobile, semblait aux aguets, prête à fuir. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Natsuki pour comprendre se qui retenait son attention.

Le cliquètement caractéristique d'une armure. _Non, _Natsuki se corrigea, _de plusieurs armures._

Les trois silhouettes qui se profilèrent à l'entrée de la rue lui donnèrent raison.

« Et encore une rixe de mendiants ! » Elle entendit un des hommes plaisanter. « Aller les gars, ceux-là on les embarque !»

_Trois gardes !_ Elle devina, rassurée. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Elle était entrain de menacer deux enfants désarmés, et qui plus est, elle était une étrangère. Vue la situation, c'était surtout elle qui risquait de se faire arrêter !

Natsuki jura entre ses dents, avant de repousser son otage et de fuir. Aussitôt, elle entendit un bruit précipité de pas, juste derrière elle, probablement les maraudeuses qui détalaient également. Un coup d'œil à ses arrières et elle vit la petite brune sur ses talons. Mais pas son acolyte.

Un cri aigu s'éleva soudain dans la nuit, stoppant leur course. Puis le son sec d'un coup.

Dans l'obscurité, Natsuki repéra la jeune fille en proie avec les trois hommes. L'un d'eux venait de la gifler.

La gosse, à ses cotés, s'élança sans hésiter, sa claymore brandie.

_Quelle inconsciente !_ Natsuki pesta intérieurement avant de bondir à son tour, écartant au passage l'adolescente.

En un instant elle fut sur les gardes. Sa botte s'écrasa violement dans les cotes d'un des hommes, le mettant à terre, et avant que les deux autres soldats n'aient le temps de réagir, Natsuki avait déjà empoigné la rouquine par le col, l'entrainant dans son sillage.

Au détour de la voie, elle tomba sur la gamine qui paraissait les attendre. D'un geste impatient, elle désigna les toits des habitations puis, d'une agilité féline, s'agrippa aux colombages et disparut sur la toiture.

Tant bien que mal, Natsuki se hissa sur le premier balcon, aidant derrière elle la voleuse encore à demie-sonnée.

Le bruit de la course des gardes se rapprochait.

Avec désespoir, elle regarda le faîtage d'ardoise qui la surplombait à peine à quelques pas au dessus d'elle. Seule, la rôdeuse l'aurait atteint avec facilité, mais avec son fardeau elle doutait de pouvoir réussir.

Les soldats venaient d'atteindre l'entrée de la ruelle.

Un tapotement au dessus de sa tête attira son attention : la jeune roublarde lui tendait la main.

Un regard pour désigner son amie et du bout des bras, Natsuki la hissa vers elle. Les deux jeunes filles disparurent derrière le fronton de la maison.

_A moi maintenant !_ Et vue l'avancée des soldats elle avait intérêt de se hâter si elle ne voulait pas être attrapée.

En un saut, la rôdeuse attrapa le bord de l'acrotère, ses jambes battirent l'air, tentant de trouver un appui. En vain : elle avait malheureuses surestimé ses forces. Et alors qu'elle pensait lâcher, Natsuki sentit soudain les mains de la fillette se refermer sur ses avant bras et la haler.

A peine eurent-elles roulées sur le toit, qu'elle perçut en contrebas le passage des hommes.

_Moins une !_

Le souffle encore court, Natsuki se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« Merci. » elle haleta et la gamine se contenta de hocher la tête, ses pupilles mordorées braquées sur elle.

« Non, c'est à nous de te remercier plutôt. »

La deuxième détrousseuse venait de revenir à elle. Assise à quelques pas d'elle, elle la gratifia d'un sourire, frottant en même temps sa mâchoire endolorie.

A la lumière de la lune, la brune avisa que celle qu'elle avait prit pour une enfant était en réalité une femme faite. A peine un ou deux Printemps de moins qu'elle, si Natsuki pouvait en juger.

Et si on ne tenait pas compte de sa silhouette osseuse et des haillons qu'elle portait, son teint laiteux contrastant avec sa chevelure de feu et ses yeux verts pétillants de malice, lui donnaient un certain charme.

« Nao Zhang. » Elle tendit sa main vers la rôdeuse.

« Natsuki. » Elle la lui serra brièvement avant que la rouquine désigne son amie :

« Elle, c'est Mikoto. » La gamine lui adressa un bref geste de la tête.

« On t'est redevable » Et devant le haussement d'épaule de Natsuki, elle insista :

« Si, sans toi j'serais au mitard, et crois moi pour y avoir déjà fait un tour c'est pas la joie là d'dans ! T'es étrangère, vrai ?

Natsuki approuva, méfiante : « je suis arrivée en ville dans la soirée.

- Ouais et c'est la misère pour trouver un hébergement, non? Alors voila c'que j'en dis : tu t'ramènes avec nous et on t'offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit et de quoi becqueter et après cela on sera quitte. Marché conclu ? »

La brune hésita. La proposition était intéressante en tout cas plus que de passer la nuit dehors à devoir échapper aux patrouilles. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier que les deux filles qui lui faisaient face étaient des brigands.

Nao dut sentir sa défiance :

« Allez, quoi ! Promis on n'est pas du style à tâter pas du surin pendant ton sommeil! C'est vraiment de bon cœur que je te fais cette proposition ! »

Natsuki esquissa un faible sourire : comment osait-elle dire ca après ce qui venait de se passer ? une embobineuse à n'en pas douter.

Un tonnerre gronda au loin, et bientôt une fine pluie vint ricocher contre la toiture. Elle soupira, finalement défaite.

Sa main vient machinalement tapoter sa lame, callée contre sa cuisse. Au pire des cas, elle avait de quoi se défendre si ses belles paroles viraient au fiel.

« Je vous suis. »

* * *

Natsuki s'était attendue à ce qu'elles l'emmènent dans une sorte de gargote malodorante, un repaire de traîne-misère ou d'une guilde obscure.

Non pas à se tenir face à une auberge qui avait l'air tout à fait respectable.

Une bonne masure à deux étages, planquée au pied de la muraille, aux parois tapissées de lierre. De derrière leurs épais rideaux, les larges fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée laissaient filtrer une lumière chaude et rassurante. Sur la devanture, battant contre la porte d'entrée en bois massif, une enseigne en fer forgé annonçait : « Auberge du Dragon Rouge ».

Une agréable odeur de repas emplissait la rue et le tout était suffisamment accueillant pour que Natsuki baisse sa garde. Juste un peu.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux filles s'échanger un regard entendu avant que la plus jeune disparaisse, sa gigantesque claymore sur le dos.

« Où va-t-elle ? s'enquit Natsuki, sur la défensive.

« Quitter son épée, t'inquiète pas ! » La rousse blagua et un instant plus tard, Natsuki vit effectivement la gamine réapparaître désarmée. Elle lui passa devant, toqua brièvement à la porte avant de leur lancer un regard éloquent.

« Elle n'est pas très bavarde ton amie… »

La roublarde s'esclaffa : « Ouais ! Elle a comme qui dirait donné sa langue au chat ! »

* * *

L'intérieur donnait cette même impression de demeure rustique.

Une vaste salle au plancher de bois et dont la charpente basse était noirci par la fumée des quelques lanternes éclairant les lieux. Des tablées, nombreuses et éparses, contenaient encore des reliefs de repas qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux cuivrés s'affairait de débarrasser.

Un large comptoir séparait la salle des cuisines. Seuls deux clients l'occupaient : un vieil homme qui fumait tranquillement une pipe, sa chope de bière à la main et un autre, qui lui, la tête posé sur le bois, semblait avoir eu son comptant d'alcool.

Au fond de la pièce, un escalier semblait donner sur l'étage supérieur, probablement destiné aux chambres, et au plus grand plaisir de Natsuki, une grande cheminé propageait une douce chaleur, salutaire après l'averse qu'elles venaient d'essuyer.

Natsuki se serait presque sentie en confiance. Presque, car la tenancière qui lui faisait face la dévisageait avec suspicion.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'Automnes à la poitrine opulente dont la chevelure auburn et les yeux d'un mauve claire trahissaient des origines venues de l'Ouest. Une belle femme malgré sa mine austère et la position autoritaire qu'elle affichait face à Natsuki.

Le poing serré sur un torchon, l'autre posé sur sa hanche, elle avait écouté le laïus de Nao sans dire un mot avant de secouer la tête, inflexible.

« P'tain ! Mais je t'dis que c'est vrai ! » la roublarde argua de plus belle, à grand renfort de geste :

« Y avait ces gars qui cherchaient l'embrouille, mauvais comme tout, et v'là qu'y a cette femme qu'est venue nous aider. Regarde ! Y en même un qui m'a cogné ! Dis-lui Mikoto.»

Assise près du feu, un gros chat posé sur les genoux, la gosse se contenta d'acquiescer avec sérieux.

« Nao ! » L'aubergiste agitait son torchon face à la jeune femme. « Je commence à connaître tes combines ! Et il est hors de questions que j'accueille tout les voyous avec qui tu décides de t'acoquiner ! Déjà, estime toi heureuse que je ne te mette pas dehors quant tu débarques comme ca en pleine nuit. Le nombre de fois que Tate a dû te ramener de la commanderie… »

D'un geste de la main, Natsuki l'interrompit.

« C'est bon, je vais m'en aller. » En face d'elle la roublarde lui lança un regard désemparé :

« Non ! Mai s'il te plaît ! T'vas pas la laisser d'hors avec c'temps de chien quand même !»

Natsuki se contenta d'hausser les épaules, elle trouverait bien un moyen ou un autre pour s'abriter.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, son estomac décida de se manifester.

Un gargouillement assez fort pour être entendu dans toute l'auberge.

Natsuki baissa les yeux, les joues rouges de gêne. Un raclement de gorge pour reprendre contenance, et elle réajusta sa cape, s'apprêtant à sortir.

« Attendez !» La voix soucieuse de la tavernière l'arrêta.

« Il est de quand votre dernier repas ?

- Ce matin, maugréa la brune.

- un vrai repas ? »

Natsuki fit un geste évasif. Un vrai repas ? Cela devait dater d'au moins une Lune. Voire peut-être même deux.

« Je ne sais plus, j'ai traversé les plaines de Tilverton pour me rendre à Amon Romen. Et il n'y a pas vraiment d'auberges dans les landes. »

La patronne soupira bruyamment avant de s'avancer vers elle, portant une main chaude à son visage.

« Vous êtes gelée ! »

Elle agrippa le haut de son vêtement trempé la poussant vers la cheminé.

« Asseyez-vous ! » Elle la lâcha sur un banc.

« Il doit bien y avoir des restes en cuisine. »

* * *

Un instant plus tard Natsuki contemplait devant elle "les restes" en question.

Une large bolée de soupe sentant bon le potiron et la châtaigne. Des grands tranchoirs de pain emplis de confit de canard et accompagnés d'une purée de pommes. Un broc d'eau fraiche et un autre plus petit contenant un vin aromatisé d'épices. Un plateau de fromage. Et pour finir, une coupe débordante de fruits de saisons.

Le bol entre les mains, humant le fumet, elle réalisa que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit un véritable repas qu'elle en avait presque oublié la saveur des aliments. La chaleur qui se diffusait dans ses paumes lui rappelait également à quel point elle était transite de froid.

Après quelques gorgées délicieusement bouillantes, elle leva enfin les yeux vers la patronne.

« Excusez moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée : Natsuki. »

Malgré son air chaleureux, une lueur de méfiance persistait dans ses yeux améthyste.

« Natsuki comment ? » La femme demanda.

La rôdeuse grimaça. Le temps ne lui avait pas rendu sa mémoire, et mise à part quelques bribes de souvenir fragmenté concernant vaguement son agression, son passé restait un néant complet.

La tavernière dut sentir son embarras, car sans attendre de réponse elle lui tendit la main :

« Tokiha Mai, et comme vous l'avez probablement compris je suis la tenancière de cet auberge. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se détourna d'elle, rejoignant le jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

Du coin de l'œil, Natsuki vit la patronne s'entretenir avec le garçon. Celui-ci lui lança un regard à la dérobé avant d'attraper sa pelisse et sortir de l'établissement.

Suspicieuse, elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce problème : les deux roublardes venaient de s'installer à sa table, piochant allégrement dans ses plats.

Nao attrapa le pichet de vin, s'en servi un godet avant d'en offrir un à l'étrangère.

« Vas-y, goute ! » lui lança-t-elle.

Natsuki trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage. L'alcool était doux, sucré et fruité.

« Il est bon.

- Ouais, c'est un vin du Sud, pas de la piquette du Nord »

La brune en reprit une gorgée. Plus amer, cette fois-ci. Le gout douçâtre du vin lui rappelait en effet celui qu'on servait au sanctuaire. Elle repoussa sa chope tandis que la rouquine enchainait les questions sous le regard attentif de son acolyte :

« Et donc t'es quoi au juste ? Une voyageuse ? T'viens d'où? T'es ici pour les affaires ? »

Natsuki préféra éluder, répondant dans le vague :

« Une voyageuse, on peut dire ca. » Après tout elle préférait ce terme à celui de rôdeuse, qui dans les villes était synonyme de vagabond.

« Ah ouais, continua la jeune fille, et t'as beaucoup voyagé ? T'as vu quoi d'intéressant ? »

Natsuki dissimula un sourire, se prêtant malgré elle au jeu des questions.

« Mhm… » Elle fit semblant de réfléchir, un index tapotant son menton, s'amusant des mines sérieuses qui lui faisaient face.

« Un troll, une fois dans une forêt du Sud. » Les yeux des jeunes filles s'écarquillèrent avec enthousiasme.

« Des marins, venant d'au delà de la Mer des Dragons, capables de changer d'apparence. Des tribus de nomades qui arpentaient les Pics des Tonnerres sur le dos de gigantesque ours… » Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, profitant de son auditoire subjugué. Les citadins ignoraient bien souvent les peuples et créatures qui pouvaient vivre au-delà des murs des villes.

Elfes, gnomes, nains et halfelins, avaient depuis longtemps déserté les grandes citées des Hommes, préférant le calme des bois ou bien la tranquillité de leurs immenses royaumes oubliés. Tout cela, pour celui qui ne sortait pas de sa demeure, n'était au finale que de simple légende.

Tout comme ces peuples de l'ombre : gobelins, change-peaux et orcs…des contes pour effrayer les enfants, voila ce qui en restait. Pourtant plus d'un aurai été effrayé en apprenant ce qui parfois pouvait se terrer dans les profondeurs d'une ville.

Elle reprit en guise de conclusion:

« Et des ensorceleurs vivants dans les sombres forêts. »

Mais sa dernière réplique n'eut pas le succès escompté :

«Des ensorceleurs ? Des magiciens, quoi ! La magie, ca c'est commun ! » la rouquine targua, puis pointant du doigt la gamine :

« Regarde, Mikoto, elle en fait de la magie ! »

Impassible, la fillette sortie une rondelle de cuivre de sa poche puis commença à la faire rouler sur ses phalanges. La pièce glissa dans sa paume avant de disparaître.

La brunette tendit alors sa main vers l'écuelle de Natsuki pour en refaire sortir sa monnaie.

« Jolie. Mais ce n'est pas de cette magie dont je faisais allusion.

- De quoi alors ? Y a plusieurs types d' magie ? »

Un claquement sec contre le comptoir arrêta le jeu de Natsuki.

Mai, la tavernière, la foudroyait du regard.

« Mikoto ! Va donc aider en cuisine ! Et toi, Nao, occupe toi du bain de ton i_nvité _! »

Les deux filles déguerpirent laissant seule une Natsuki terriblement embarrassée face au regard inquisiteur de la patronne.

* * *

Avec précaution, Natsuki posa un pied sur l'empierrement rugueux et humide.

La salle d'eau était baignée de vapeurs chaudes, de l'odeur douce du savon, rendant l'atmosphère pesante et moite. Rien de tel après son long voyage et son périple durant la soirée.

A cotés du baquet d'eau, une serviette épaisse était accrochée. Elle l'attrapa, l'enroulant autours de son corps avant de sortir du bassin. Une simple cuve de bois en faite, assez large pour une personne, emplie d'eau bouillante.

Elle eut un regard pour son tas de vêtements, jeté pêle-mêle dans un recoin de la pièce. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait enfin propre elle n'avait guère envie de remettre ses frusques.

_La serviette fera l'affaire._

Du moins pour rejoindre sa chambrée et y passé la nuit. Le lendemain…Natsuki soupira.

Le matin était encore loin et pour l'instant sa principale préoccupation était de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle attrapa ses affaires, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Au dernier moment, elle marqua un arrêt. Un miroir était accroché à un mur.

Elle s'approcha et d'un revers de main, essuya la buée qui imprégnait la surface froide.

Un court instant d'hésitation, proche du trouble.

_C'est vraiment moi? Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas croisé mon reflet ?_

Le visage qui lui faisait face avait une allure sauvage, avec ses pommettes hautes et saillante et sa peau bien trop blême. Les deux cicatrices qui s'étiraient sur son visage n'arrangeaient guère son apparence. Deux sillons bruns, dont un marquait méchamment son menton et dont l'autre zébrait largement sa tempe.

Elle repoussa quelques mèches détrempées de ses longs cheveux sombres, dévoilant ses yeux.

Ses prunelles, d'un vert pâle, étaient transparentes comme du verre, dures et cassantes. Une étrange lueur semblait briller dans ses iris, rendant son regard fiévreux.

Celui d'un animal affamé.

_Affamé, c'est bien le mot qui convient…_Elle nota, ironique, en entrapercevant son corps, fin et émacié, qui se dessinait sous l'étoffe.

Elle se dévisagea encore un instant avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

Un mouvement de tête pour chasser son amusement, et elle sortie de la salle.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi aucun aubergiste n'a voulu me louer une chambre…_

Un ricanement filtra d'entre ses lèvres. _Et ces deux roublardes devaient vraiment être inconscientes pour oser s'attaquer à moi !_

Arrivée dans le couloir, son rire stoppa net.

La tavernière l'attendait fermement devant la porte de sa chambre. A ces cotés, elle devina une autre silhouette.

Celle d'un homme portant l'armure rouge des Dragons Pourpres.

.

.

.


	3. Premier Quartier

_Merci pour les reviews et sans plus tarder la suite !_

**Premier Quartier**

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge tandis que ses muscles se bandèrent instantanément. Hésitant encore entre attaquer ou fuir.

Du regard, elle parcourut l'espace qui l'entourait, évaluant la situation. Le couloir était étroit, l'obligeant à la confrontation avec les deux personnes qui lui barraient le passage.

La femme se tenait à moins de cinq pas. A peine plus grande qu'elle et désarmée, un bon coup d'épaule suffirait à l'évincer de son passage. L'homme, en revanche, était en armure et dans la pénombre, Natsuki vit luire une épée le long de son flanc.

Un grondement sourd roula entre ses lèvres.

Quelle idée de sortir à moitié dénudé de la salle d'eau ! Mais tant pis : s'il fallait qu'elle morde pour s'échapper elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et instinctivement, elle se tassa contre le mur, les poings crispés sur son paquetage, prête à bondir.

« Je vous pensais au Temple. »

Natsuki plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur.

Un homme blond : le chevalier qui lui avait permis l'accès à la ville.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Mai lancer un regard perplexe au Dragon :

« Au temple ? Vous vous connaissez ? Quel temple ?

- Le Temple de Séluné, si je me souviens bien. » L'homme répondit en continuant lentement sa progression. Natsuki se décala légèrement, prenant soin de rester hors de sa portée.

« Séluné, c'est bien ca. Mais les portes étaient closes et j'ai préféré passer la nuit en ville. »

Le soldat se tourna vers la tavernière. Un moment d'inattention et Natsuki pensa un instant à filer. Avant de rejeter cette idée : elle n'irait pas bien loin vêtue d'une simple serviette.

« C'est Nao, qui l'a ramenée.» La gérante intervint et l'homme esquissa un rictus désapprobateur.

_Pas bon signe._

« Je les ai sortie d'un mauvais pas. » Natsuki crut obliger d'ajouter, s'en tenant à la même version que la roublarde. « Et je suis vraiment de l'Église de Séluné…

- Oui, coupa le chevalier. J'ai vu le rosaire ainsi que votre arme. Mais n'importe quel membre de l'Église se serait empressé de rejoindre les siens. Vous non. »

Il s'arrêta, parut un instant réfléchir avant de reprendre à voix basse :

« Que venait vous faire en ville ? Qui êtes vous réellement ? »

Natsuki grogna. Qui était-elle ? Elle avait été une guerrière à une certaine période. Et probablement une fervente croyante. Mais c'était à une époque révolue dont elle ne gardait plus aucun souvenir. Elle avait été une jeune fille blessée en proie au doute, une jeune fille naïve qui s'était laissé bercer d'illusion par un monstre avant d'être confronté à la réalité cruelle. Elle avait été un animal perdu, courant le Cormyr en quête de vengeance avant de devenir un limier traquant sa proie.

Rôdeuse et voyageuse, voilà comment on l'avait nommée.

Mais elle n'errait pas sans fin, comme un vagabond. Et son périple n'avait rien d'une agréable flânerie. Non, elle avait un but précis. Un objectif fait de sang et de représailles.

Elle leva son regard, vrillant ses yeux pâles dans ceux du chevalier.

« Une chasseuse, voila ce que je suis. »

- Une…une chasseuse de prime c'est ca ? »

Natsuki resta silencieuse, jaugeant l'homme qui le faisait face, le forçant peu à peu à baisser le regard, à reculer. Elle se détacha du mur et fit un pas vers eux.

« J'ai fait une longue route, j'aimerai dormir à présent. »

L'homme ne put qu'approuver avant d'ajouter, décontenancé:

« Je suis Yuuchi Tate, chevalier des Dragons Pourpre et le compagnon de Mai. » Sa présentation sonnait comme une intimidation. Comme pour le confirmer il termina :

« Autant dire que je garde souvent un œil sur cette auberge, tout comme mes frères jurés. »

Natsuki se contenta d'un mouvement de tête, aucunement troublée. Elle se détourna finalement du couple, mettant fin à cette conversation. Sa main était déjà sur la poignée, lorsque la tavernière la rejoignit.

« Je vous prends vos vêtements, ils ont surement besoin d'un coup de propre. »

Avant qu'elle puisse répliquer, la femme avait disparu avec ses habits. Un nouveau rire: elle se retrouvait désormais piégée ici jusqu'au matin.

* * *

Quelques rayons clairs filtraient au travers des lourdes persiennes closes.

Natsuki ne savait pas si c'était cette lumière qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil ou bien la faim qui tiraillait son estomac. Un bâillement quelque peu bruyant et elle se permit encore un instant supplémentaire de repos, se retournant sur son matelas. _Un vrai matelas !_ Elle sourit_, et non un tas de foin pouilleux couvert d'une bâche rêche et crasseuse!_

Un soupire approbateur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle profitait pleinement de son lit.

Ce confort, la chaleur de la pièce et surtout ce sentiment de sécurité…autant d'éléments qui lui avaient fait défaut durant sa route.

Un autre gémissement de contentement. Auquel un toussotement gêné répondit.

D'un bond, Natsuki se redressa, complètement éveillée. Elle roula sur le cotés, entrainant l'intrus avec elle dans sa chute, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure.

Etait-ce un garde ? Un Dragon ? Où même _elle_ ?

Elle serra son poing. D'abord frapper et ensuite parler.

« Non mais t'es malade ! »

La voix nasillarde la força à abaisser son bras, reconnaissant sa victime dans l'amas de drap qui s'étalait au sol.

« Nao.

- Ouais, tu m'lâches maint'nant ? »

Natsuki secoua légèrement la tête, prenant un malin plaisir à la maintenir durement sur le plancher.

« Comment es-tu entrée ?

- Par la porte, pardi ! » La roublarde crâna. _Par la porte ?_ Impossible ! Natsuki était certaine qu'elle l'avait verrouillée.

« Elle était fermée…

- Et je l'ai ouverte, ouais, pas b'soin d'en faire toute une histoire.»

La rôdeuse inspecta rapidement les alentours, agacée par la présence de la roublarde. Rien ne semblait cependant manquer, ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé de place.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Mai m'a demandé de t'apporter des vêtements propres.» De la tête, elle indiqua un tas d'habits, gisant à quelques pas d'elle.

Des vêtements…Natsuki sentit ses joues s'empourprer en réalisant qu'elle se tenait nue devant la jeune femme. Elle se racla la gorge, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne et de reprendre contenance.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir aussi tôt pour me les donner. »

Elle se releva et s'enroula dans ses couvertures pour cacher sa nudité. Encore à terre, la rouquine se contenta de ricaner :

« Tôt ? Les cloches ont déjà sonné l'milieu d'la journée depuis bien longtemps ! Mai m'a envoyée car elle n'savait pas si t'étais encore vivante en haut ! » Elle s'esclaffa avant de se redresser et s'installer sans gêne sur lit de la brune.

Ouvrant les volets, Natsuki pesta. Une lumière pâle mais chaleureuse inondait la pièce. Elle venait de gaspiller une demi-journée à dormir. Et pire : elle avait oublié Duran chez le palefrenier.

« Tu peux partir maintenant.

- Bah, j'peux t'tenir compagnie si tu veux. » La jeune fille se jouait d'elle, Natsuki n'en doutait pas.

« Non. Je ne veux pas. » Elle l'attrapa par le col de son chemisier, la remettant rudement sur pieds.

« Non ! Attends faut qu'on cause ! »

Sans ménagement, Natsuki la traina jusqu'à la sortie.

« Plus tard. »

Elle acheva en lui fermant la porte au nez.

.

Natsuki patienta quelques instants, le temps que le bruit de pas lui confirme le départ de l'intruse. Rassurée, elle laissa tomber les draps qu'elle portait. Elle fit quelques pas, étirant ses membres courbaturés par son épuisante chevauchée avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux vêtements que la jeune femme lui avait amené.

En plus de ses propres affaires, la tavernière lui avaient joint quelques effets de rechange. Des habits aux teintes claires, semblable à ceux des habitants de la citée.

Elle s'en saisit, délaissant ses tenues de voyage. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait passer inaperçue, et nul doute que ses vêtement habituels auraient attirés l'attention des citadins.

Elle enfila un simple bustier d'une étoffe fine, avant de passer un long pardessus de coton beige aux manches coupées lui faisant office de manteau.

Elle avait dû remettre son pantalon de route. La tavernière ne lui avait fourni que des jupes et Natsuki ne s'imaginait pas monter à cheval dans cet accoutrement.

Le cuir avait était nettoyé et ciré, lui redonnant une nouvelle jeunesse. Seules ses bottes boueuses accusaient son périple.

Elle noua autours de son cou une écharpe avant de lacer les pans de son manteau.

Pas d'arme pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir encore besoin.

Un dernier regard à la chambrée et attrapant sa besace, elle sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Natsuki se permit un repas frugal avant de descendre à Basse-Ville. Un bol d'avoine bouillie nappé de miel, que le jeune serveur lui apporta.

C'était le même garçon qu'elle avait vu la veille au soir à comploter avec la tavernière. Elle devina facilement que c'était lui, sous l'ordre de l'aubergiste, qui était allé quérir le chevalier.

« Eh toi ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Elle l'apostropha sèchement et le garçon leva sur elle un regard incertain.

« Ta…Takumi m'dame. » Natsuki reposa son écuelle, mine de rien :

« Bien Takumi…Tu as l'air d'être un jeune homme plein de courage.»

Son interlocuteur stoppa sa tache, hésitant sur le sens à donné aux mots de la voyageuse. Celle-ci, un discret sourire aux lèvres, poursuivit :

« Sortir, comme ça, tout seul à la nuit tombée.» Une bouchée de gruau pour laisser durer le trouble du serveur, avant de conclure:

« On ne t'a jamais prévenu qu'il était dangereux de vadrouiller ainsi ? Qui sait ce qui pourrait, une nuit, t'arriver…»

En face d'elle l'adolescent pâlit et s'empressa de retourner à son labeur. Elle s'autorisa un léger rictus. _Trop facile…_

« Et bien, impressionner des jeune filles et faire peur à des enfants…je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement raison de me méfier de vous. »

Prise sur le fait, Natsuki ne put retenir un juron, vaguement gêné d'avoir était surprise à tourmenter le jeune homme. D'un geste machinal, elle se gratta la nuque, reprenant son assurance face à la tavernière qui la considérait.

« Merci pour les vêtements, et euh… » Elle s'arrêta, fouilla sa besace pour en retirer sa bourse. Une lourde pièce d'or vint rouler sur la table.

« Voila pour la nuit. » Elle lança sans vraiment savoir si cela correspondait au tarif de l'auberge.

Mai attrapa l'écu, perplexe, son regard allant de la rôdeuse à la monnaie royal.

« Je ne l'ai pas volé !» Natsuki se défendit. Avant d'ajouter : « J'aimerai pouvoir rester ici, le temps de régler quelques affaires en ville. J'ai de quoi payer. »

La femme garda quelques instants le silence, soupesant la pièce dans sa main. Elle finit par l'empocher, un soupir au bord des lèvres :

« C'est 15 pièces d'argent la nuitée et les trois repas. On va dire que vous venez de payer pour sept jours. »

Natsuki se détendit un peu. Il lui restait quatre écus royaux. De quoi s'assurer l'hébergement jusqu'à la prochaine Lune.

Une Lune pour régler cette _affaire._ Et après…Natsuki grimaça légèrement : à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais envisagé la suite des événements.

Un claquement de doigt devant ses yeux la tira de ses réflexions.

Mai, son torchon par-dessus l'épaule, poing sur la table, se penchait pour lui faire face:

« Tate m'a dit que vous étiez venue en ville à cheval. Nous avons une écurie, derrière l'auberge et Takumi est un bon palefrenier. »

D'un mouvement de tête, la brune acquiesça et se leva.

Une main sur son bras la retint. Le regard améthyste de la gérante s'était fait menaçant :

« Et ne me faite pas regretter ma décision. »

* * *

C'est sans surprise, que Natsuki constata que Nao l'attendait à la sortie de l'auberge.

Assise à même le sol, elle discutait avec une gamine d'une quinzaine d'Eté, aux cheveux auburn noués en d'improbables couettes. A peine Natsuki s'était elle avancée dans la ruelle, qu'elle devina la jeune femme marcher à ses cotés.

« Ne me suis pas. » La rôdeuse prévint.

Elle était déjà irritée d'avoir perdu sa journée à dormir, une contrariété qui avait accru face à l'intimidation de l'aubergiste. La présence de la roublarde ne faisait qu'empirer ce ressentiment.

« Et t'as pas besoin d'un guide ? »

Natsuki se contenta de maugréer tout bas :

« Tu ne sais même pas où je vais. »

Le rire de la voleuse arrêta ses pas :

« M'étonnerais que tu comptes réellement aller dans ce cul d'sac ! »

La brune geignit, défaite. La ruelle qu'elle venait d'emprunter débouchait en effet sur un pan de muraille.

« Bill le Ferrant. Je dois récupérer mon cheval. »

* * *

A la lumière du jour, Basse-Ville était davantage accueillante.

Une foire avait eu lieu dans la matinée et les commerçants remballaient leurs marchandises, parcouraient chargés de victuailles ou d'étoffes, les rues de la ville. Quelques uns, aux détours d'une ruelle ou à l'entrée d'une taverne, haranguaient les passants, à grands renfort de cri et de gestes, afin d'écouler leurs excédents.

Des chariots tirés par des bœufs tentaient de se frayer un passage dans la populace. Des cages de volailles s'entassaient à l'arrière de ces carrioles et le piaillement des volatiles semblaient vouloir concurrencer les mugissements bovins.

Parmi cette cohue, quelques moines encapuchonnés remontaient lentement le long des ruelles en directions de la Citée, bénissant les citadins sur leur passages. A l'inverse, des bourgeois en habits de cours hâtaient le pas au milieu de gamins en haillons qui demandaient l'aumône.

Cela, ajouté aux diverses odeurs de nourriture et de bétails, créait une joyeuse cacophonie dans laquelle Natsuki et Nao déambulaient silencieusement.

Trop silencieusement au gout de la rôdeuse qui avait pensé que la rouquine aurait jacassé sur tout le trajet. Etrangement gênée par le mutisme de son guide, elle décida de pendre en premier la parole.

« Alors tu habites chez Mai c'est ca ? Avec Mikoto?

- Ouais, exact. Y a aussi Takumi, le gars qui travaille en salle et Shiho, que t'as croisée ce matin. Akane et Kazuya également, mais c'est deux là sont souvent embauchés dans les champs. »

Natsuki resta perplexe face aux dires de la jeune femme.

« Mais … elle hésita. Vous êtes tous de la même famille ? Enfin…Mai, c'est votre mère ? »

A ses cotés, Nao partit dans un long fou rire :

« Notre mère ! hoqueta-elle, non pas vraiment ! Si elle t'entendait…Elle est bien trop jeune pour avoir eu tant de mioches ! Non, elle s'contente juste de recueillir les gamins paumés, de leur offrir un toit et une gamelle le temps qu'ils grandissent, tu vois ?

- Je croyais que tu n'étais plus une gamine, ironisa Natsuki

- Ouais, moi faudrait que je parte bientôt en faite. » Bien que sa phrase avait été lâchée avec une certaine indifférence, Natsuki percevait que son détachement était feint.

« Tu ne travailles pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

La roublarde opina, une lueur de malice retrouvée dans ses yeux verts :

« Si on veut. J'aide parfois à l'auberge, le reste du temps, je maraude, j'embobine... le truc c'est que Mai… »

Elle termina sa phrase d'une grimace entendue et Natsuki se surprit à arborer la même mimique.

« Elle dit que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur Mikoto. »

La rôdeuse hocha discrètement la tête. Elle comprenait Mai : même si la jeune voleuse lui semblait finalement sympathique, elle n'en oubliait pas moins leur rencontre, la nuit dernière, dans ces mêmes ruelles. Et le cocard qui fleurissait encore sur le visage de la voleuse, semblait lui rappeler qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que tout cela se finisse dans un bain de sang.

* * *

Ce n'était pas Bill le Ferrant qui tenait la boutique en cette fin d'après-midi, mais un jeune garçon, courtaud et robuste, revêtu du tablier de cuir des palefreniers.

Nao arrêta Natsuki à l'entré de l'atelier :

« Tu lui dois combien au gars ?

- Cinquante pièces de cuivres, Natsuki grommela. Mais c'était seulement pour la nuit, je crains qu'il m'en réclame maintenant le double. »

Une pièce d'argent. Trop pour la voyageuse.

« File-moi la monnaie et laisse faire mézigue. »

Natsuki hésita un peu avant de lui remettre la somme : elle l'avait à l'œil, la roublarde ne risquait guère de s'enfuir avec ce maigre butin.

D'un pas sûr la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'atelier, et avec amusement, Natsuki nota que sa démarche se faisait de plus en plus enjôleuse. Sa main passa avec un naturel feint dans ses cheveux, captant les lueurs du soleil rasant et déjà le jeune homme avait délaissé sa tache, un sourire béat sur son visage rougeau.

Natsuki resta en retrait, le temps qu'ils s'entretinrent et que l'apprenti disparaisse pour revenir accompagné de Duran. La brune s'approcha alors d'eux, salua d'un signe de tête le palefrenier puis se saisit des brides.

« L'a été pansé vot'bête, m'dame. Et comme il faut. »

Un délicat sourire vint ourler les lèvres de Nao :

« On n'en doute pas. » La voix habituellement aigüe de la rouquine, avait prit des teintes chaudes et suaves. Sa main vint se placer presque discrètement sur l'épaule de l'artisan.

« Natsuki, veut-tu bien nous attendre plus loin s'il te plais ? »

L'interpellée faillit se frapper le front devant le jeu de roublarde.

« Pas de problème. »

.

Lorsque Nao la rejoignit, Natsuki était déjà en selle.

« Cinquante pièce pas une de plus ! » lui lança la jeune femme, riante. Et d'un ton plus bas, proche de la confidence elle ajouta :

« Et dés qu'y aura du mouvement aux portes de la ville tu seras prévenue. »

Natsuki tiqua :

« Et en quoi cela peut-il m'intéresser ? »

Nao, une main posée sur le pommeau de la selle, prête à monter, planta son regard dans celui de Natsuki, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. La toisant presque malgré la hauteur qui les séparait.

« Parce que je sais que si tu es en ville, c'est pour capturer le tueur. »

Natsuki déglutit, la gorge terriblement sèche.

« Le tueur ?

- Le Fléau des Sélunites, qu'ils l'appellent. Celui qui dézingue les prêtres d'argent. Sa tête est mise à prix : cinquante pièces d'or, vivant et vingt-cinq, mort. »

Son cœur s'accéléra.

« Je n'ai vu aucune annonce…Et comment peux tu croire ca ?

- J'ai entendu ta conversation, hier soir avec Mai et Tate.» Devant le regard noir de la cavalière, elle s'empressa de rectifier :

« Bon, d'accord je vous ai espionné.» Une moue espiègle éclaira son visage.

« Et c'est de cette façon, que j'sais que t'es pas la seule à lui courir après. Et c'est également pour ca qu'on va faire équipe : j'suis au courant de tout dans cette ville, j'ai mes contacts et j'connais Amon Romen comme l'fond de ma poche. »

Les lèvres de Natsuki remuèrent silencieusement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement à cette proposition. L'angoisse que sa prise lui échappe ou pire qu'elle soit attrapée par un autre enserrait ses entrailles.

Elle agrippa le bras de la roublarde, l'aidant à se mettre en selle devant elle avant d'éperonner Duran et de remonter en direction de Ville-Basse.

Il lui fallait un allié. Nao ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« D'accord, mais pour vingt-cinq pièces d'or seulement. »

Le sourire de la roublarde s'élargit :

« Moitié-moitié ? Ca me convient amplement.

- Non. corrigea la rôdeuse, dans un rictus féroce. Vingt-cinq pièces d'or car tu ne l'auras pas vivant. »

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivé à Amon Romen, trois jours durant lesquels la roublarde avait fidèlement respecté son contrat.

Elle avait entrainé Natsuki dans les bas-fonds de Ville-Basse, la familiarisant avec les brigands et autres va-nu-pieds. Elle l'avait présentée à quelques gardes corrompus, lui acquérant désormais un laissé passer pour n'importe quel lieu de la ville. Natsuki avait été emmenée dans des garrotes malfamés, des endroits qui fourmillaient d'informations plus ou moins juteuses. Elle avait été conduite aux portes de luxueuse auberge, où des écuyers et autres échansons peu scrupuleux s'échangeaient des ragots croustillants sur leurs maîtres.

Et Natsuki avait constaté que son guide était à chaque fois comme un poisson dans l'eau : tantôt fleuretant sans vergogne pour amadouer les tenanciers, tantôt tapant du poing sur la table, plus vulgaire qu'une charretière, pour se faire entendre.

Natsuki avait également apprit le nom des différents quartiers d'Amon Romen. Et callée confortablement sur le toit de l'auberge, elle regardait la mer de tuiles sombres s'étendre sous elle, composant la ville.

Dans la nuit tombante, le quartier agricole, surnommé le Grenier, se discernait des ténèbres seulement par la fumée de quelques cheminées, et par le rougeoiement lointains des fours à pain. A ses pieds, Ville-Basse, au contraire paraissait en plein éveil, bruyante et flambante de mille feux. A l'écart, plongée dans l'obscurité, Ville-Vieille semblait oubliée. Construite aux cotés des carrières de granites, cette partie de la ville avait subit tellement d'éboulements que les habitants avaient préféré la déserter.

Enfin au dessus d'elle, flanquée dans les roches : La Citée. Le dernier bastion d'Amon Romen se drapait dans un silence sépulcral.

Natsuki n'avait pas eu l'occasion de visiter cette partie de la ville, le quartier saint, comme le nommait Nao à cause des différents temples qu'il abritait. Et elle n'y été guère pressée à vrai dire. Quelque chose en elle, lui intimait de se méfier de ce lieu.

De toute façon, occupée à courir les bas quartiers, même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait guère eu du temps à consacrer à la Citée.

Natsuki s'étendit davantage sur l'ardoise encore tiède de la toiture, profitant de ce début de soirée.

Le vent soufflait avec force, chassant les lourds nuages qui s'amoncelaient au sommet des Cornes. Une nuit désormais claire pesait au dessus de la ville, où seules quelques étoiles scintillaient faiblement autours du Premier Quartier de lune.

Nao n'avait pas chômé, Natsuki devait le reconnaître.

En plus de ces "visites", la roublarde avait réussi à dénicher l'identité de _sa_ dernière victime.

Tomoe Marguerite.

Une jeune femme tout juste rentrée dans les ordres.

Natsuki grogna doucement, les bras nonchalamment croisés au dessus de sa tête.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi s'en prendre à une novice ? Rien ne correspondait avec le schéma mis en place. Dans la logique que Natsuki avait établie, _elle_ aurait dû assassiner un prélat, à la rigueur un prêtre. Mais pas une jeune initiée.

Pourquoi l'avait-_elle_ tuée ?

La gamine l'avait-elle surprise ?

Non, Natsuki réfuta directement son hypothèse. Elle avait eu beau demander, envoyer Nao fureter dans chaque taverne : personne ne connaissait son identité. Tout juste quelques descriptions fusaient, contradictoires et surtout très éloignées de la réalité : dans ses souvenirs, _elle_ n'était ni pourvue de huit tête et crachait encore moins des jets d'acide.

Commençait-_elle_ alors à commettre des erreurs ?

Natsuki l'espérait sincèrement. Acculée, comme un animal pris au piège,_ elle_ serait plus vulnérable. Natsuki profiterait alors de_ ses_ failles, de _ses _faiblesses apparentes pour_ l_'achever.

Oui, Natsuki souhait ardemment que cela soit le cas, car la dernière hypothèse qui s'offrait à elle lui glaçait le sang.

Le corps avait été retrouvé sur une place marchande, au levé de jour.

Exposé.

A la vue de tous, il avait suscité en même pas une journée une quantité impressionnante de commérage. Une vague de peur s'était abattue derrière les remparts de la Citée, obligeant les Dragons Pourpres à doubler leur garde, à descendre au pied de la ville pour contrôler les allés et venues.

Déjà, l'écho de ce meurtre avait dû atteindre les citées voisines. Tout comme l'annonce de la mise à prix de _sa_ tête.

_Elle_ avait voulut attirer l'attention. Et _elle_ avait réussi.

Rien que d'y songer un frisson parcourut sournoisement l'échine de la rôdeuse.

_Elle_ avait voulu être retrouvée.

Par Natsuki.

Pour quelles raisons ? La brune l'ignorait encore.

Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de cette mie en scène pour rattraper sa piste. Elle l'avait devancée. Et elle se devait de maintenir cette longueur d'avance.

Cette pensée la réconfortait. Ca et l'idée que si ce meurtre était dans le but de l'attirer à Amon Romen, _elle_ devait forcement s'y trouver encore.

Elle porta ses mains froides à son visage, massant légèrement ses tempes. Ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis qu'elle humait l'odeur glaciale qui descendait des montagnes. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut les pas furtifs de la roublarde se glisser jusqu'à elle.

L'ardoise crissa légèrement quand la jeune fille pris place à ses cotés.

« Le repas sera bientôt prêt. En attendant je te ramène de quoi t'ouvrir l'appétit. »

Elle entendit le chuintement d'un bouchon et aussitôt une odeur d'alcool épicé de cannelle et de girofle emplit la nuit.

Natsuki rouvrit les yeux, tourna son regard vers son acolyte. La rouquine avait déjà porté la bouteille d'hypocras à ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa, étirant son dos endoloris par sa sieste improvisé. Attrapa le flacon tandis qu'elle laissait filer un bâillement.

« Tu dors mal, hein ? »

Natsuki opina silencieusement. Si la première nuit l'avait littéralement terrassée, elle peinait désormais à trouver le repos.

Son sommeil était agité par un sentiment d'urgence. _La _savoir dans la même ville qu'elle, peut-être à seulement quelques pas de son auberge, alertait ses sens, la plongeait parfois dans une frénésie qu'elle peinait à restreindre.

Nao semblait l'avoir compris, et tous les soirs elle venait partager avec elle une bouteille de vin. Comme si l'alcool pouvait atténuer ses maux.

« C'est à cause d'cette affaire, vrai ? »

Natsuki fronça les sourcilles. Cette jeune femme était décidément bien perspicace.

« C'est quoi qui te tracasse autant ?

- Ca ne te regarde en rien ! »

En face d'elle la roublard leva les mains en signe de défense :

« Ola calme-toi ! Je disais juste ca comme ca.»

Natsuki s'empourpra, consciente qu'elle avait davantage aboyé que parlé. Elle s'excusa vaguement avant de lui repasser la boisson.

« Et c'est lui qui t'as balafrée comme ca ? M'étonne que tu ne sois pas contente.»

Les mains de Natsuki se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur son visage, frottant l'arrête de son nez, pour tenter de retrouver son calme. L'insolence de Nao avait le don de l'excéder, mais étrangement son impertinence l'amusait également. La jeune femme avait du cran et Natsuki appréciait malgré tout ce trait de caractère.

« Non, ca c'est autre chose. »

Ses doigts frôlèrent ses cicatrices, la ramenant soudain cinq Etés plus tôt dans la tiédeur des sous-bois d'Hullack.

Elle pouvait presque sentir l'herbe haute et odorante contre sa peau, les chants discrets des oiseaux remplacer le tumulte du vent et surtout sa voix, à _elle_.

« Natsuki ? »

Elle attrapa machinalement le flacon d'alcool, laissant de longues rasades sucrées bruler sa gorge.

Le souvenir de ce combat lui revint brutalement en mémoire. La peur folle qui avait fait pulser son cœur, la douleur effroyable quand les mâchoires de l'homme s'étaient refermées sur sa chair, le craquement de ses os sous la force des coups. Et la rage aveugle qui l'avait habitée tandis qu'elle le frappait encore et encore.

Natsuki avait refusé qu'_elle_ fasse disparaitre ces balafres. C'était, à l'époque, pour elle, la preuve qu'elle était capable de se battre et de protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait. Ses blessures de guerres, le témoignage de son courage.

Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'une cruelle illusion.

« Les marques de mes faiblesses »

Elle relâcha la bouteille, se laissa basculer en arrière. Les yeux clos et son esprit tentant désespérément de repartir là-bas, dans le sanctuaire, pour réparer ses fautes.

Même si elle savait qu'aucune de ses erreurs ne pourrait être réparée.

Tout comme elle savait que le sanctuaire n'était plus.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prêtait guère attention au froid de la nuit, devenu mordant. Pas plus aux doigts de Nao qui glissaient, silencieusement, dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé.

Caressant. Qui se frottait contre son visage, soufflant doucement dans ses cheveux. Insistant.

Natsuki ouvrit les yeux avec prudence.

L'intrus se déplaçait sur son lit, à pas feutrés. Trop léger pour être un humain.

Encore une fois la surface moite et rugueuse vint chatouiller à sa peau, laissant échapper un ronronnement.

_Un chat ? Mais comment a-t-il pu rentrer ici ?_

Elle se redressa, repoussant sans ménagement le félin qui avait décidé d'élire domicile dans son cou.

Malgré la pénombre, elle distinguait la porte de sa chambre entrebâillée. Et un autre matou, énorme et gras, confortablement installé au pied de son lit.

_Quelqu'un est entré._

Ses doigts cherchèrent à tâtons son épée posée prés de son oreiller. Même s'il s'agissait de Nao, elle lui passerait un savon pour avoir oser une nouvelle fois pénétrer dans sa chambre sans sa permission. Et avec des chats en plus!

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

D'instinct, Natsuki attrapa l'importun à la gorge, ramenant son visage à la lumière lunaire.

« Mikoto ? »

La gamine hocha la tête, nullement déroutée par la poigne de la rôdeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la porte. Natsuki mit quelques instants à comprendre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors ? »

Le regard se fit plus appuyé.

« Tu veux que je sorte ? »

Un mouvement de menton pour confirmer et Natsuki lâcha sa prise. L'adolescente ramassa sa gigantesque épée, faisant frissonner la brune._ Cette gamine aurait pu m'éventrer sans problème pendant mon sommeil. _Lui rappelant mentalement d'expliquer aux deux roublardes les notions d'intimité et de lieu privé.

Mikoto s'avança vers la sortie, suivit des deux matous. Un temps d'arrêt et son regard mordoré devint lourd, presque pressé.

« D'accord, j'arrive. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'habiller. »

* * *

L'air frais et humide finit de chasser les derniers fragments de son sommeil.

Natsuki avait l'impression qu'elle avait à peine fermée les yeux de la nuit. Et c'était peut-être le cas, se dit-elle, en voyant la lune encore haute dans le ciel.

En plus de cette fatigue lancinante, elle sentait poindre une migraine. La veille, elle avait une fois de plus abusé de ce délicieux hypocras que servait l'aubergiste. Vaseuse et transite de froid, elle n'avait qu'un souhait : retourner s'abriter au chaud.

Elle réprima un bâillement et se sermonna mentalement. Par Séluné, elle était dans cette foutue ville pour mener une chasse ! Et non pas pour se saouler tout les soirs ! Avec résolution, elle se frotta les yeux, se força à être plus attentive.

Vu le chemin, elles semblaient se diriger vers le quartier agricole. Natsuki ignorait pourquoi, elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre où elles se rendaient. La gamine avait bien tenté de lui mimer la destination et le but de cette expédition mais en vain. Et Natsuki, découragée, avait finit par abandonner.

A deux pas d'elle, Mikoto paraissait glisser dans la pénombre, sa claymore au travers de son dos comme un simple bâton de bois. Les deux chats qui l'avaient tirée de son lit étaient également de la partie. Ils allaient et venaient le long de la rue, disparaissaient quelques instants avant de revenir, cajoleurs, se frotter aux jambes de la fillette.

Un autre, noir et malingre, se déplaçait furtivement sur les bordures de toit, considérant de son regard doré les alentours.

_Mais elle a rameuté tous les chats de la ville !?_ Natsuki se demanda, amusée, en constatant que derrière elle, un matou éclopé, tentait de suivre la progression tant bien que mal sur ses trois pattes restantes.

Soudain, un des bestioles poussa un feulement, avant que le chat obèse ne rapplique avec son acolyte, le poil hérissé et les oreilles rabattues.

Attrapant la brune par le bras, Mikoto l'attira dans l'encoignure d'un porche.

D'une venelle adjacente, des murmures se faisaient entendre.

« …trop vieux celui-là… »

Des voix d'hommes. Automatiquement, sa main se plaça à sa ceinture, prête à défourailler.

« …fera l'affaire ?... »

Les voix s'arrêtèrent. Une lueur vacilla faiblement dans la ruelle, suivit d'un bruit d'étoffes qu'on remue.

« …viens… »

L'écho de pas se rapprocha et l'éclat tamisé d'une lanterne apparut bientôt à l'entrée de la rue.

Natsuki se tassa de son mieux dans le renfoncement, retenant son souffle. A ses cotés, Mikoto avait littéralement disparu dans les ombres.

Cinq silhouettes arrivèrent enfin dans son champ de vision.

Trois gardes, revêtus du manteau carmin des Dragons Pourpres. Dernier eux, suivaient docilement deux gamins. Un des hommes, proche des captifs, paraissait les sermonner gentiment. Ils passèrent à moins d'une dizaine de pas d'elle, sans les remarquer.

_Probablement des fugueurs rattrapés par le guet de nuit._ Natsuki conclut. _Pas de quoi s'affoler._

Elle attendit néanmoins qu'ils disparaissent de la rue, avant de sortir de sa cache.

.

La nuit commençait peine à s'éclaircir, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur destination.

Natsuki leva les yeux vers l'imposante muraille qui se dressait entre elles et les plaines. La voleuse l'avait conduite aux portes de la ville et n'en connaissait toujours pas la cause.

« P'tain, vous en avez mis du temps ! On s'les gèle ici ! »

La brune se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante :

« Nao. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la raison de sa venue.

« J't'avais dit que tu serait tenue au courant du trafic, vrai?»

Sans plus de cérémonie, Nao happa sa manche et l'entraina à sa suite.

.

Discrètement, elles avaient prolongé leur route le long de l'enceinte jusqu'à arriver en vue d'une des entrée latérales. Au pied du mur, un petit vantail de bois, fermé par un cadenas rouillé, se détachait de la pierre. C'est prés de celui-ci que Nao arrêta finalement leur marche.

La rouquine échangea un regard de connivence à son amie. Celle-ci approuva et s'éloigna rapidement toujours suivie de sa horde féline. Natsuki avait déjà noté qu'un étrange langage corporel subsistait entre les deux complices, palliant l'handicape de la plus jeune.

« Reste là et fait le guet !» Nao intima à l'attention de Natsuki.

Elle faillit râler, pour la forme, mais déjà la roublarde s'était détournée pour s'intéresser à la porte close.

Avec une certaine admiration, Natsuki observa les mains de la jeune fille s'affairer sur la serrure, habiles comme des araignées pâles.

_Pas étonnant qu'elle soit rentrée si facilement dans ma chambre._

« Hey, c'est pas moi qu'tu dois mater. »

La voleuse rigola doucement et Natsuki sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

Un déclic métallique et la porte s'ouvrit dans un raclement sourd. Aussitôt Mikoto les rejoignit, portant dans ses bras la bestiole estropiée.

« Sérieux ?» maugréa son amie. La gamine acquiesça gravement tout en posant le chat à terre. Celui-ci s'engouffra en premier dans l'ouverture, suivit par sa maîtresse. Nao d'un geste, invita Natsuki à leur emboiter le pas. Et quand la voleuse eut refermé le vantail, elles se retrouvèrent dans une noirceur totale et moite.

« Bougez pas. » souffla la rouquine. Il eut le crissement d'une allumette avant qu'une flamme vacillante vienne chasser l'obscurité. A peine suffisante pour éclairer l'étroit escalier taillé dans la roche qui serpentait dans les hauteurs de la fortification.

Une odeur d'humidité rance, viciée imprégnait les lieux. Sous ses bottes, Natsuki sentait la pierre érodée et glissante. Sa main se posa sur les parois, pour tenter d'assurer sa marche, ignorant le suintement poisseux des murs.

Un courant d'air glacial remontait parfois des ténèbres.

« Eclaire un peu en bas. » Natsuki chuchota, attrapant le bras de Nao. Celle-ci ricana :

« Quoi ? T'as la trouille ?

- Eclaire juste. »

Le lumignon projeta sa faible clarté sur un emmarchement qui semblait descendre au fin fond de l'édifice.

« Y a des galeries, d'sous. »

Natsuki hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà entendu parler des réseaux souterrains qui reliaient l'ensemble des places fortes de la ville. Certaines rumeurs certifiaient que ces tunnels débouchaient au-delà des Cornes de Tempêtes, rendant tout siège de la ville quasiment impossible.

Si tel était le cas, cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant que Amon Romen soit devenue un des principaux bastions du Cormyr.

« Il n'y a pas de garde dans cette partie là ? »

La roublarde lui jeta un regard agacé, répondant néanmoins :

« Pas assez nombreux pour surveiller tout les accès. S'occupent surtout de l'entrée principale et des portes d'la Cité. Mais continue à causer ainsi et p'tre ben qu'ils vont rappliquer »

Natsuki étouffa un juron face au sarcasme de son guide.

Bientôt leurs ascensions s'arrêtèrent et Natsuki sentit sous ses pieds une passerelle de bois remplacer l'escalier. Elle buta contre le dos de Nao.

« Fait attention, merde ! »

La brune entendit le chuintement d'une charnière, puis le bruit d'une trappe s'ouvrir avec précaution. Un vent vif et sain vint mordre son visage avant qu'elle puisse apercevoir une embrasure en pierre sèche, marquant la sortie.

.

Elles débouchèrent dans ce que Natsuki identifia comme une tourelle de garde. Les quelques débris de bois qui jonchaient le sol, les larges flaques de pluie croupissant dans les recoins, laissaient penser que depuis bien longtemps les lieux devait être inoccupés.

_Pas assez de monde en effet._

Des rafales survolaient les montagnes, tournoyaient au dessus des remparts et chassaient les nappes de brume stagnantes dans les roches vers les landes rocailleuses. Une lumière blafarde s'élevait peu à peu sur celles-ci.

Quelques gardes s'affairaient sur la coursive qui dominait l'entrée principale. Trop loin pour que les trois fraudeuses en soit inquiétées. En se penchant davantage au dessus du parapet, Natsuki constata qu'une faction était en poste, aux portes de la ville. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour distinguer, à travers le brouillard, s'élever au loin un nuage de poussière.

_Des cavaliers !_

En peu de temps, le bruit des sabots raisonna dans la nuit, frappant durement la route pavé. Le convoi marqua un temps de pause, rapidement rejoint par le détachement de garde, avant de se détourner de leur trajectoire et de se diriger vers un des accès latéraux.

Natsuki étouffa un grognement : ils avaient opté pour la porte où elles étaient en planque ! Un bref regard vers la rouquine suffit cependant à la rassurer. Celle-ci paraissait pleinement confiante.

La procession se rapprocha rapidement. Dans l'aube, Natsuki entraperçut briller des armures damasquinées d'argent. Avant même de distinguer les blasons, elle sut à qui elles avaient à faire.

_Des sélunites ! _

Plus d'une centaine de cavaliers. Des chevaliers, en lourds harnois blanc, montés sur de puissants destriers ouvraient la marche. Sur leurs arrières, des gardes en cuirasses sombres, assuraient la protection du convoi de charriots, abritant probablement les hommes de foi.

Les étendards d'un bleu nuit, claquèrent dans le vent, et un étrangement sentiment s'empara de Natsuki quand elle vit, flotter au-dessus des troupes, le symbole de Séluné, rehaussé de fils d'argent et d'opales.

Un sentiment qui tirait ses origines de son ancienne vie où se mêlait fierté et excitation. Inconsciemment, sa main vint chercher, dans les replis de son vêtement, son chapelet.

Elle inspira profondément, tentant de dissiper son trouble.

Avant de retenir son souffle.

Deux silhouettes venaient de se détacher du convoi.

.

.

.


	4. Lune Gibbeuse

_Merci pour les com' et les ajouts, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

_**Miyaki :**__ je ne l'avais pas perçu de cette façon. Je ferais attention à bien homogénéiser l'ambiance : promis, la rigolade c'est finie ^^_

_**Psycheforeros :**__ Ah oui tu me donnes du taf' là ! Mais pas de problème, un chapitre bonus est prévu et sera consacré à Shizuru et à un autre personnage, vu que le reste de l'histoire est entièrement du point de vu de Natsuki. ps: je prend note de ton (tes) retour._

_._

**Lune Gibbeuse.**

Montés sur des chevaux encore fumant de sueur dans le froid matinal, deux cavaliers se détachèrent des convois pour se rejoindre au pied de la ville.

L'un d'eux était un homme d'âge mûr affichant un sourire mauvais qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son menton aigu et son nez en lame de couteau. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, saillaient de chaque cotés de ses tempes en pointes folles.

Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu mais Natsuki peinait à mettre un nom dessus.

Ce qui n'était guère le cas pour l'autre homme.

La mine austère, de longs cheveux blanc…et quoique le temps avait quelque peu vouté ses larges épaules, Natsuki le reconnut immédiatement.

Joseph Glear. Le prêtre qui avait officié lors de l'enterrement de ses compagnons. Et un membre de l'Ordre des Epées de la Dame.

Nao semblait avoir remarqué son trouble, car elle s'était approchée d'elle, murmurant :

« Un problème ?

- Cet homme… » Elle désigna du doigt l'inconnu.

« Sire John Smith. Le Commandant des Dragons Pourpres. Tu l'connais ? »

La brune haussa les épaules pour un peut-être.

« Etonnant qu'il soit là. La roublarde marmonna. Pas vraiment son genre d'faire le comité d'accueil, plutôt… »

Natsuki bâillonna brusquement la jeune femme. Celle-ci la foudroya du regard, mais la rôdeuse n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à surveiller la scène.

Un troisième cavalier sélunite venait de se joindre aux deux hommes. Drapé dans une longue cape noire, capuche baissée, ses traits étaient imperceptibles.

Mais un sentiment d'angoisse tendait le corps de Natsuki, comme si cette silhouette fine lui intimait une mise en garde.

Soudain, la main du cavalier se dressa, pointant du doigt leur planque.

Dans un instinct primal, elle se plaqua au sol, entrainant avec elle son acolyte. Espérant que Mikoto ait fait de même.

Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, sans qu'elle ne sache la raison de sa peur. Certes, elles n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici. Mais Natsuki était une sélunite aussi. Du moins elle avait été. Les troupes, en bas, n'étaient pas ses ennemis au contraire. Alors pourquoi cette affolement ?

Un coup de coude dans ses cotes lui rappela qu'elle emprisonnait toujours la rouquine.

« Désolée. » Elle articula en silence, mais maintint sa prise.

Natsuki resta encore à terre un long moment avant d'oser jeter un coup d'œil au dessus du parapet.

Les hommes en contrebas avaient finalement repris leur discussion et seul l'inquiétant cavalier semblait encore perplexe. Puis, d'un coup de talon, il se décida à éperonner sa monture et à rejoindre les rangs.

La herse se releva, ébranlant le rempart, et la procession se remit en marche, pénétrant dans la ville.

Natsuki fit mine de vouloir les suivre, mais la main de Nao sur son épaule l'arrêta :

« Mikoto s'en occupe. »

La gamine avait d'ailleurs déjà filé. La roublarde avait raison : Mikoto, plus petite et rapide, avait moins de chance de se faire repérer.

« On fait quoi alors ? » Natsuki chuchota et Nao se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_On attend si je comprends bien._

Elle patienta donc jusqu'à ce que les derniers soldats franchissent la porte et que la herse se rabaisse dans un fracas métallique. Quant elle fut certaine d'être hors de danger, elle se permit de se redresser. Suivit par la rouquine.

« On redescend ?

- Non. Pas tout de suite. » Nao la fixait, méfiante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit Natsuki soudain sur la défensive. Le regard sombre de la jeune femme ne lui disait rien de bon.

D'un geste vif, la voleuse tendit la main vers la cape de la rôdeuse, et avant que celle-ci puisse réagir, la rousse en retirait le chapelet de pierre blanche.

Elle l'agita sous ses yeux.

« A quoi tu joues Natsuki ? Je t'ai vu l'égrainer, ce bijou ! T'es l'un d'eux ou quoi ? »

Vexée, Natsuki la poussa sans ménagement, tentant de récupérer son bien :

« Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela peux bien te faire ?

- On est partenaire, j't'rappelle. » Le ton de Nao s'était radouci et elle reposa le collier dans les mains de la brune.

« J'ai besoin de savoir avec qui je manœuvre. Et je ne t'comprends pas. » Elle eut un rire amer en reprenant: « Sérieux, je pensais que t'étais une sorte d'reitre qui courrait après une prime. Que t'avais dépouillé un pauv'sélunite pour te payer une nouvelle identité avec son arme et cette babiole…Mais j'ai tout faux, hein ? T'en fout de l'or, t'es là pour régler une histoire personnelle, vrai ? »

Natsuki poussa un soupire las et se détourna de la jeune femme.

Son attention se porta sur l'horizon. Le soleil venait tout juste d'apparaitre dans un éclat brulant et ses rayons embrassaient les plaines. Le ciel noir se colorait peu à peu de pourpre et l'atmosphère grise de l'aube se teintait de rose. Natsuki ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du jour sur son visage fatigué. Avant de les rouvrir en sentant une pression sur son épaule.

« Regarde. » Du doigt, Nao indiquait la ville qui s'élevait derrière elles.

Une ville qui s'enflammait littéralement dans le jour naissant avec ses clochers de bronzes éclatants et ses enceintes polies qui semblaient être en cet instant des murs de flammes liquides.

« C'est magnifique… » La brune souffla, tandis la prise de la roublarde se desserrait pour venir glisser le long du dos de la jeune femme, se posant sur sa hanche.

« Amon Romen, elle lui chuchota sur le même ton, _La Montagne de l'Aube_ en langue commune.»

Natsuki tourna son regard vers la voleuse. Dans le jour naissant, elle brillait également d'un certain éclat avec ses cheveux de feu et ses yeux d'un vert étincelant. Soudain, Natsuki réalisa que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait éprouvé de la sympathie pour quelqu'un. Son errance l'avait transformée en un animal sauvage et avec toutes ses questions, bien qu'énervante, la jeune femme tentait seulement de l'apprivoiser.

« Ma vie s'est arrêtée et a commencée il y a de ça cinq Etés.» La brune se figea presque face à ses propres paroles, hésitante sur sa confession et lorsqu'elle reprit, ses mots tremblaient:

« Ce sont des rôdeurs de Mailikki, qui m'ont trouvée, dans la forêt d'Hullack. De vrais rôdeurs et non ce qui pour vous, citadins, s'apparente à des vagabonds. J'avais été laissée pour morte au milieu de mes compagnons. Des sélunites. »

Son regard se planta dans celui de la roublarde. Celle-ci les yeux écarquillés, attendait la suite de son histoire, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un souffle retenu.

« Nous étions neuf, dont ma mère. Et j'étais la seule survivante. Qui je suis ? Pourquoi étions-nous dans cette forêt ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. » Elle eut un rire sans joie :

« Et je doute de le savoir un jour. Je suppose que je resterai pour toujours une inconnue… »

Natsuki se détourna de la rouquine tandis que son récit prenait une tournure plus intime.

« Je dois ma survie à _une femme._ Une guérisseuse. Elle m'a soignée, veillée durant ma convalescence. Très vite nous nous somme attachées l'une à l'autre. Je l'ai _aimée_. »

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec dégout. Pour _elle_ qui l'avait manipulée, pour elle-même qui s'était laissé leurrer si facilement.

« Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge. »

Ses poings se resserrèrent, frappant doucement la pierre dans un geste vain. Le temps n'atténuerait jamais sa colère.

« Cette femme…c'est le Fléau des Sélunites ? »

Natsuki approuva :

« Un monstre plutôt. Une sorciére, qui charme et manipule ses proies. En l'espace d'une Lune, elle a assassiné quatre autres personnes.»

Elle grimaça face à son mensonge. La mort d'Harrach était de son fait. Ses doigts caressèrent ses blessures.

« Non trois. Le quatrième, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Pour la protéger. »

La main de Nao remonta lentement sur l'épaule de la brune, l'étreignant, comme pour lui témoigner son soutien avant qu'elle ne murmure :

« Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? » Natsuki demanda, perplexe.

« Pourquoi elle a fait tout ca ? Tous ces meurtres…parcourir le Cormyr, traquer et tuer les sélunites…Y a forcement une raison, non ? »

Natsuki s'ébroua d'agacement, d'incompréhension.

« Je…j'en ai aucune idée ! C'est le mal ! Une adepte de Shar sûrement! C'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre. »

L'étreinte de Nao se desserra tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de Natsuki pour prendre appui contre la muraille, le regard tourné vers les landes.

« Non, Natsuki, c'est toi qui piges pas. Ce n'est pas comme ca que ca fonctionne, le monde. Y a forcement une raison. »

* * *

Un rideau de pluie dévalait contre la façade de l'écurie. Parfois quelques bourrasques de vents ramenaient l'averse dans les murs faisant bougonner, pour l'occasion, Natsuki.

Celle-ci, assise sur un ballot de paille prés de l'entrée, était occupée à l'affutage de ses armes.

Le mauvais temps n'était pas favorable pour une excursion en ville. Elle en avait donc profité pour venir s'occuper de Duran, même si elle devait reconnaître que le gamin, ce Takumi, se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Par habitude, elle avait par la suite commencé à aiguiser ses lames.

Le clapotement mou de la pluie sur le toit de chaume et le crissement de la pierre sur l'acier semblaient se disputer un silence que même les deux roublardes, qui s'étaient jointes à elle, ne parvenaient pas à briser.

Nao furetait autour de Duran, flattant le pelage sombre de l'animal. Tandis que Mikoto, postée près de la rôdeuse, suivait des yeux l'outil qui glissait sur le fer.

« Ca l'intrigue. » lâcha finalement Nao et Natsuki leva son regard vers elle avant de le poser sur la fillette.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ben, elle n'a jamais fait ca, avec son épée.» Natsuki porta son attention sur l'immense claymore jetée avec nonchalance sur les genoux de la gamine.

« C'est pour l'entretenir.» Mikoto écarquilla les yeux, en signe d'incompréhension.

« Tiens, fais voir : je vais te montrer.» Joignant le geste à la parole, Natsuki avança sa main en direction de l'épée. Avant de la ramener aussi sec.

La gamine, en l'espace d'un instant, avait bondi sur ses pieds et pointé son arme vers la brune.

« Whoua ! Du calme Mikoto ! » Nao s'était interposée, un bras passé autours des épaules de son amie.

« Faut pas tenter de la lui prendre comme ca ! » blagua-t-elle tandis que la brunette fixait la rôdeuse de ses pupilles ambrée, brillantes de fureur.

Natsuki resta en alerte, la main nouée sur sa propre épée, ne lâchant pas l'enfant des yeux, prête à réagir aux moindres mouvements.

« Allez, Mikoto : soit gentille, Natsuki veut juste y jeter un œil. Elle te la rendra après, hein ? »

La brune approuva calmement :

« Promis. »

En face d'elle, Mikoto sembla hésiter un instant avant de ramener sa claymore vers elle, pointe vers le bas. Nao lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, et elle tendit son épée vers Natsuki.

Celle-ci s'en saisit avec précaution, appréhendant le poids de l'arme…pour rester surprise.

L'épée ne semblait pas peser plus lourd qu'un simple bâton, et un instant elle crut à une arme factice. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'acier, si elle se fiait à la lame étincelante. Un fer noir au reflet moiré, de bonne facture malgré les taches de rouille qui le piquaient par endroit. Grande de presque une toise, et large à sa basse d'une bonne paume, l'arme semblait bien équilibrée.

Sa poignée, filant sur la longueur d'une coudée, avait dû, en de meilleurs jours, arborée des dorures éclatantes. Seul un ruban de soie écarlate parcourait désormais la fusée pour venir se lier sur l'anneau de jais poli qui terminait le pommeau.

Sous le regard suspicieux de Mikoto, Natsuki se releva pour effectuer quelques parades.

La légèreté de l'arme, la fluidité qui émanait de ses gestes… c'était sans aucun doute l'arme d'un paladin. Pas le genre d'épée qu'on trouve à chaque coin de rue.

« Où l'as-tu eu ?

- Elle l'a pas volé ! Nao s'insurgea. C'est son frangin qui le lui a refilé ! »

Natsuki se rassit, redonnant l'arme à la gamine.

« Ton frère ? »

La fillette hocha vigoureusement la tête, tandis que Nao poursuivait :

« Ouais, un cadeau avant qu'il n'parte. C'est une sorte d'chevalier, l'frérot.

- Il est où, maintenant, ce chevalier ? » Natsuki s'enquit. Mais Mikoto se borna à un haussement d'épaule.

« Bah… il n'est pas encore revenu. » Nao échangea un bref regard avec son amie. Un regard empli de compassion et de réconfort.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'il a quitté la ville ? » Natsuki demanda prudemment et Nao, indécise, se mordilla les lèvres dans une gêne que Natsuki ne lui connaissait guère :

« Ca va faire cinq Hivers. Mais il reviendra bientôt ! »

Natsuki grimaça légèrement, le regard rivée sur les pupilles mordorées de la roublarde. Elle força un sourire, tandis que sa main vint ébouriffer la tignasse brune :

« Il reviendra, ton grand-frère. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouais ne te fait pas d' bile ! » Nao ajouta, puis l'entrainant vers la sortie : « Tiens ! Tu ne sens pas cette odeur ? Je parie que c'est Mai qui fait des tourtes ! Va donc un peu la voir en cuisine. »

Aussitôt la gamine déguerpie, les deux jeunes femmes gardèrent un instant le silence, avant d'amorcer la même mimique d'embarras.

« Son frangin, c'était le mari de Mai en faite. Il a filé quelques temps après que je débarque ici. Et Mai, elle a pas voulu se remarier. Même avec Tate, bien que soit un chic type.

- C'est moche. » Natsuki marmonna sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle se contenta alors de finir d'affuter ses lames, avant de minutieusement les huiler afin d'éliminer les rares taches de rouille.

La rouquine se tenait toujours devant elle, la mine vaguement soucieuse. Et en remballant ses affaires, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Et toi, tu étais où avant ? »

La roublarde eut un geste un peu gauche, peut-être pour dissimuler son malaise. Du bout du pied, elle tapa dans un tas de foin, les mains enfoncées dans les plis de sa robe et le regard tourné vers la petite cours intérieur.

Un espace de terre battue accolé à l'auberge, à peine assez large pour contenir un puits et une écurie tout juste grande pour trois chevaux.

« Moi ? Je viens d'un orphelinat, tenu par des prêtres d'Ilmater, un peu plus loin, dans les montagnes. Mes parents étaient trop pauvres pour nourrir un mioche de plus…

- Je vois.

- Vraiment ? » Nao s'était retournée vers la brune, sarcastique.

« Non.» Natsuki dut reconnaître.

« Ouais, 'fin ca n'a pas d'importance. C'n'était pas la misère là-bas, au contraire. Y avait cette femme, Yukariko, qui s'occupait plutôt bien des gamins. Le truc c'est que pour rester, ben fallait rentrer dans les Ordres. »

Elle se pointa du doigt, ses lèvres plissées en un rictus espiègle :

« Tu vois mézigue en novice ou bonne sœur ? Ben moi non plus. Alors m'suis fait la malle.

- C'est moche.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. » Presque d'un commun accord, elles haussèrent les épaules, avant que Nao reprenne :

« J'aurai pu rester dans l'orphelinat ou retourner voir mes vieux et travailler aux champs. C'est moi qui ai choisi cette voie là, alors bon j'suis pas à plaindre, vu ? M'fait pas le coup de la pitié car je déteste ca. »

Natsuki brossa ses chausses de cuir d'un revers de main et se redressa.

« Pas de pitié, promis. »

Elle s'avança au cotés de la roublarde, rengainant ses lames à son baudrier. Dehors le vent s'était de nouveau levé, chassant la pluie par rafale. Déjà, les sommets de Cornes s'éclaircissaient et des parcelles de ciel bleu pointaient aux travers des lourds nuages.

Ici, les orages ne duraient souvent que peu de temps.

« Tu vas t'rendre à La Cité? »

Natsuki opina tout en nouant sa cape autours des ses épaules. Elle avait envoyé par deux fois Nao épier les allées et venues à proximité du temple. Mais la roublarde était à chaque fois rentrée bredouille. Natsuki ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la jeune maraudeuse ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait chercher. C'est pour cela que c'était à elle de s'y rendre. Elle, elle saurait sentir _sa _présence.

« Fait gaffe à toi, quand même. » La rouquine marmonna et un sourire franc vint étirer les traits de la rôdeuse :

« Tu te fais du soucis pour moi maintenant ? »

Un léger coup sur son bras fit écho à ses mots.

« Imbécile ! C'n'est pas pour ta pomme que je me fais du mouron, mais pour les vingt-cinq pièces d'or ! »

Du menton, la brune désigna Duran à quelques pas d'elle.

« S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose dit toi qu'il vaut bien plus que cette prime. »

Natsuki abaissa son capuchon, couvrant son visage de son foulard. Contre sa poitrine, elle sentait battre le rosaire de Séluné, passé à son cou comme un talisman, une protection.

« Mouais, mais quand même. » La rouquine murmura tandis que Natsuki sortait sous la fine averse.

* * *

La pluie avait eu le mérite de cloîtrer les citadins dans leurs demeures, de sorte que lorsque Natsuki pénétra dans La Citée, elle la trouva quasiment déserte. Seuls quelques passants hâtaient encore le pas sous la pluie automnal, et hormis les quatre gardes à l'entrée qui l'avaient regardée passer avec une suspicion affichée, personne ne prêta attention à elle.

Après les dédales désordonnés qui tenaient lieu de rue dans Ville-Basse, la rectitude et la clarté du quartier choquèrent la rôdeuse.

Une avenue menait de la porte de la muraille jusqu'à une vaste place. Deux énormes bâtisses s'élevaient sur le bord du passage. _La garnison des gardes de la ville et la commanderie des Dragons Pourpre_, Natsuki devina en se fiant aux blasons de marbre sculptés sur les frontons.

La place, quant à elle, était ceinte d'arbres et de pelouse, redonnant un peu de vie dans cette ville faite de roche. Trois voies, chacune assez grande pour permettre le passage de quatre chariots de front, s'élançaient avec sévérité de l'esplanade pour cheminer vers des demeures toutes plus luxueuses les une que les autres.

_La Citée abrite les religieux mais également les nobles et les érudits d'Amon Romen_, se souvint Natsuki, _pas étonnant qu'elle affiche autant d'opulence._

Une fontaine colossale ornait également son centre mais Natsuki n'y prêta guère d'intérêt.

Son attention s'était portée sur les trois temples qui se profilaient devant elle, au-delà de l'agora.

Par pur curiosité elle jeta un coup d'œil au lieu de culte de Kelemvor, le dieu des morts. Un haut beffroi de pierre noirci par le temps, dont la basse était parée de crane. Au dessus des voutes en arc brisé marquant l'entrée, des colonnades de statue de rois et chevaliers aux visages décharnés s'élevaient jusqu'à rejoindre un clocher crénelé et défendu par des gargouilles funestes.

Elle nota à peine la prestance toute en dorure et bronze étincelant de L'Eglise de Heaume, protecteur du Cormyr, continuant sa route vers le temple qui se tenait désormais devant elle.

_L'Eglise de Séluné._

Une construction de pierre blanche, si finement travaillée que les hautes parois paraissaient être faites de dentelle. Une rosace de vitraux teintés de bleu et d'argent se découpait au dessus du tympan. De part et d'autre du temple, des arcs boutants et contreforts s'élançaient des hauteurs vertigineuses de l'édifice vers le parvis en d'innombrable voutures, donnant à l'église l'aspect surnaturelle d'une araignée minérale.

Le même sentiment qui l'avait saisit alors qu'elle regardait les troupes sélunites entrer dans la ville, vint tordre son estomac. A la fois déroutant et enivrant.

L'immense portail était ouvert, et faisant glisser son capuchon sur ses épaules, la main serrée sur son rosaire, Natsuki pénétra dans le temple.

.

Le chuintement humide de ses bottes sur l'empierrement vint rompre le silence religieux des lieux. Une impression dérangeante, et Natsuki se surprit à retenir son souffle, à maudire les battements affolés de son cœur qui devaient s'entendre jusqu'au fin fond des absides.

Une vaste nef s'étendait devant elle, au sol composé d'une mosaïque noire et blanche. De chaque cotés de l'allée, délimitant les bas cotés latéraux, des colonnades de statue s'étiraient jusqu'à la croisée du transept. Des lycanthropes de marbre, créatures de la Lune, enserraient de leurs pattes les piliers de la nef qui rejoignaient en gerbe les voutes d'ogive composant la toiture.

Une clarté bleuâtre, semblable à une nuit de Pleine Lune, régnait sur les lieux, et en levant les yeux vers la rose de verre d'où émanait cette lumière, Natsuki fut prise de vertige, se sentant soudain trop exposée.

Elle s'empressa de gagner les collatéraux pour se diriger vers le chœur du temple.

Ici encore, l'endroit baignait dans une pénombre azuré. Des vitraux démesurés ponctuaient les parois pâles. Natsuki s'arrêta un instant, un sourire aux lèvres, reconnaissant les motifs ouvragés.

Le premier représentait l'univers avant le commencement de toute chose. Puis la naissance de Séluné et de Shar, sa jumelle. Les suivants dépeignaient l'union des deux sœurs pour la création d'Abeir-Toril, leur planète, ainsi que des autres corps céleste. Vint par la suite la naissance des première divinités jusqu'à l'avènement du soleil. De là, les vitraux prirent une teinte plus dramatique racontant la façon dont Shar, jalousant sa sœur, avait plongé l'univers dans les ténèbres, tentant d'éradiquer toute forme de vie. Des éclats sanglants relataient la lutte fratricide qui avait opposé les deux déesses, affaiblissant peu à peu Séluné. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci puisse donner naissance à Mystryl, déesse de la magie, et ainsi obliger Shar à se reclure dans sa demeure obscure.

La suite des vitraux ne représentait plus que des nuits étoilées marquées du cycle lunaire, et Natsuki constata qu'elle avait atteint le transept. Elle bifurqua vers le chœur, passa sous la colossale coupole qui le surplombait et dont la mosaïque d'émaux bleus et d'argent évoquait également un ciel constellé.

Quatre absidioles entouraient l'autel, et chaque une de ces alcôves abritait une sculpture.

Une petite fille, encore enfant, agenouillée pour prier la Dame D'Argent.

Une jeune guerrière, épée en main pour terrasser un démon portant la marque de Shar.

Un chevalier prosterné au pied d'un prêtre.

Et enfin un paladin brandissant d'une main son arme et de l'autre un rosaire lunaire.

De nouveau Natsuki sentit un certain malaise la gagner.

Le lieu, les représentations lui remémoraient des instants de son passé sans qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir nettement.

D'ailleurs en y regardant de plus prés, Natsuki nota que la jeune guerrière portait le même type armure qu'elle avait possédé. Un jour. Autrefois.

Son arme aussi était semblable à son fauchon.

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'albâtre, suivant brièvement les veines pâles et translucides de la pierre.

_Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?_

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

Un écho de pas raisonna dans la nef, suivit aussitôt d'un éclat de voix :

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Kuga Natsuki. »

_._

_Kuga Natsuki ?_

La rôdeuse se retourna précipitamment. Trois silhouettes se tenaient sous la coupole à quelques pas seulement. L'homme qui venait de parler s'avança vers elle :

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? »

Natsuki plissa les yeux dans la semi-pénombre, reconnaissant immédiatement le timbre grave et rassurant :

« Vous êtes le prêtre, Joseph Glear. »

L'homme, acquiesçant silencieusement, la rejoignit en quelques enjambé. Des deux autres personnes, elle distingua le commandant des Dragons Pourpres, John Smith. Le dernier individu avait, quant à lui dans sa posture, une ressemblance singulière avec le cavalier noir de la muraille.

Du coin de l'œil, Natsuki remarqua que cette personne s'était glissée dans les allées secondaires, main posée sur le pommeau de son épée. Et malgré son capuchon rabattu, la brune devinait que ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur elle.

_Prudence_, s'intima-t-elle.

« Ainsi donc, reprit le sélunite, nous somme amenés à nous revoir. Pour quelle raison vos pas vous ont-ils conduite jusqu'à Amon Romen ? »

Natsuki sourit, une excuse déjà préparée:

« Vous aviez raison, cette fois-là dans la forêt : ma place est davantage parmi les miens que dans les bois ou à arpenter le monde. » Comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle sortit de sa tunique le rosaire offert lors des funérailles.

A ce mouvement, le sélunite encapuchonné s'était rapproché du chœur. Mais le prêtre, presque imperceptiblement, d'un geste lui ordonna de rester en retrait.

Son attention se reporta ensuite sur la rôdeuse :

« C'est sage de votre part. »

Il lui tendit la main, mettant en évidence, sur son annulaire, un anneau d'or blanc rehaussé d'une pierre d'opale. Une sorte de réminiscence confuse guida alors le comportement de Natsuki, lui dictant de se mettre à genoux face à l'homme et d'apposer ses lèvres sur le joyau.

Un geste de soumission envers l'Ordre, mais également une preuve de son attachement au culte.

Le sélunite rengaina son arme, et son corps fin sembla se détendre.

La main du prêtre glissa vers son visage, relevant son menton dans un geste paternel :

« Vous avez dû en traverser des épreuves, mon enfant. Mais maintenant vous venez de retrouver votre famille. »

Natsuki hocha la tête. Même si elle aurait préférée continuer à agir dans l'ombre, ce rapprochement avec les sélunites lui apportait un certain réconfort. Et puis…

« Vous m'avez nommé… Kuga ? »

En face d'elle, le prêtre se rembrunit, vaguement honteux. Le commandant vint s'interposer dans leur conversation :

« Kuga, parce que c'est votre nom. » Il se retourna vers Joseph Glear, acerbe: « Et vous êtes un fieffé imbécile de pas l'avoir compris plus tôt : cette jeune fille est le portait craché de sa mère. Enfin les balafres en moins, j'entends. Et Saeko avait considérablement meilleur mine, sans vous offenser bien sûr.»

Joseph Glear lui offrit un nouveau sourire d'excuse, alors que Natsuki se redressait.

« Je ne pouvez pas le savoir, à cet époque je n'étais qu'un simple prêtre et je n'avais jamais encore croisé le chemin de votre mère, bien que son nom était évidement connu de tous.

- Connu de tous ? Que voulais vous dire ?

- Saeko Kuga avait certaines responsabilités au sein de notre Ordre. Le terme "Premier Maître" vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ? »

Natsuki avait déjà vaguement entendu ce nom, durant ses enquêtes. Elle hocha brièvement la tête tandis que le sélunite reprenait :

« Nous en reparlerons donc plus tard. Quoiqu'il en soit, à sa mort le diocèse m'a convoqué pour assurer sa succession. C'est à cet instant là que j'ai compris qui était les membres de votre faction et son importance également. J'ai voulu retourner au sanctuaire vous avertir malheureusement …

- Le sanctuaire n'était plus. » Natsuki conclut, la mine sombre. La main du prêtre vint étreindre son épaule, le même signe de réconfort qu'il lui avait offert le soir de l'enterrement et cette fois encore, Natsuki peina pour ne pas le repousser.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous retrouver plus tôt.

- Oui, tout cela est bien triste ! » John Smith interrompit une nouvelle fois leur discussion. « Mais si vous vous souvenez bien, nous avons une assemblée qui nous attends et beaucoup d'autres affaires à gérer. Vos retrouvailles devront attendre encore un peu.»

Le prêtre s'inclina brièvement devant Natsuki puis emboita le pas au commandant. Le sélunite encapuchonné resta au contraire quelques instants, le regard toujours tourné vers la brune.

« Quoi ? » Natsuki fini par aboyer, les nerfs à vif après ces dernières révélations.

Comme seul réponse, le sélunite fit glisser sa capuche sur ses épaules, révélant le visage d'une femme aux cheveux court, d'un blanc presque argenté malgré son jeune âge. Ses pupilles d'un noir métallique semblaient bruler dans l'obscurité.

_Le regard d'un fauve_, Natsuki pensa mal à l'aise tandis que ces iris la scrutaient sans aucune gêne, dans une menace à peine dissimulée.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'inconnue, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, plantant Natsuki dans l'église sans plus d'explication.

* * *

Un cloître se trouvait à l'arrière de l'église, coincé entre des édifices que Natsuki supposa être des logements ou autres bâtiments administratifs du diocèse.

Le lieu était calme. Une simple coursive ombragée donnait sur un vaste jardin en contrebas où des jeunes novices se hâtaient vers leur résidence.

Appuyée sur la rambarde de pierre sculptée, Natsuki soupira, dans un sentiment mitigé. Elle avait enfin pu retrouver, après tout ce temps, des bribes de son passé : une part son identité, qui avait été sa mère…et elle ne doutait pas qu'à présent sa mémoire allait se raviver. Toutefois ces révélations gardaient un gout amère, tant elle était déçue ne pas avoir perçu _sa_ présence dans les lieux.

Ses doigts vinrent masser ses tempes avant de progressivement ralentir leur mouvement.

Natsuki se sentait observée.

Elle se retourna, agressive, prête à en découdre s'il s'agissait encore de cette étrange femme.

Mais celle qui lui faisait face, bien qu'elle fût également une sélunite, ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Grande, des cheveux flamboyant noués en une haute queue de cheval, la femme devait accuser une bonne trentaine d'automne, même si son regard d'un vert lumineux lui donnait encore une certaine jeunesse.

Elle n'arborait ni arme ni armure : juste une longue gabardine de velours bleu recouvrant partiellement des hautes cuissardes et une écharpe noir noué à son cou. Mais son allure, droite et rigide, témoignait une appartenance à un ordre martial.

« J'ai bien cru voir une revenante… »

Natsuki hausa un sourcil, en guise d'interrogation.

« Mais je suppose que tu dois être sa fille, Natsuki c'est ca ?

La femme s'était rapprochée d'elle, attrapant ses épaules avec une camaraderie déplacée.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Midori Sugiura ! Je travaillais avec ta mère…

- Ma mère est morte. » Natsuki coupa, énervée par la familiarité de cette inconnue. Elle se dégagea de l'embrassade, remettant une distance respectable entre elles.

« Je le sais bien qu'elle est morte, la femme reprit avec douceur. Mais je pensais que tu te souviendrais de moi... »

Natsuki eut un geste évasif :

« Désolée, vous ne me dites rien. » Elle eut un rictus amer :

« Et à vrai dire, avant de rentrer dans le temple, je ne connaissais même pas mon propre nom et encore moins celui de ma mère…

Le tintement d'une cloche vint interrompre ses propos, marquant le milieu de l'après -midi et en face d'elle, la femme esquissa une moue :

« Je dois me rendre au colloque… » Elle hésita un peu avant qu'un sourire juvénile étire son visage :

« Mais tant qu'à faire, je préférais continuer à discuter avec toi, enfin si cela te conviens bien sûr !»

* * *

Natsuki avait rapidement compris que s'entretenir avec Midori consistait essentiellement à faire la tourner des tavernes.

Si elle avait bu sa première pinte avec une certaine méfiance, la deuxième avait suffit à lui faire éprouver de la sympathie pour cette femme, et arrivée à la quatrième tournée elle avait oublié toute notion de prudence, posant des questions à tout va.

Natsuki déglutit une gorgée de sa bière horriblement corsée avant de reporter son attention sur la sélunite. Celle-ci accoudée au comptoir, tenait dans sa main un pendentif d'argent identique à celui que portait Natsuki.

« Tu vois, c'est ce qu'on remet aux novices. A la base, il est vierge mais à chaque épreuve initiatique il est frappé d'une nouvelle marque.

- Epreuves initiatiques ?

- Oui, lorsque le novice devient initié, on inscrit sur la médaille ses initiales. Lorsque l'initié devient chevalier, sept étoiles sont gravées dans l'argent et enfin lorsque le chevalier devient paladin, le visage de la Dame d'Argent est apposé sur le médaillon. L'emblème de Séluné est ainsi recomposé.»

Elle fit tourner une nouvelle fois sa médaille, montrant les diverses frappes qui faisait d'elle un paladin, avant de la dissimuler sous sa tunique.

_Quatre épreuves initiatiques…_ Natsuki réfléchi un instant, le menton posé sur le rebord de sa chope.

_Comme les quatre statues d'albâtre du temple_. Un sourire vient ourler ses lèvres :

« J'ai donc combattu un démon ? » Elle s'était attendue à ce que Midori s'esclaffe mais celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête avec sérieux.

« Tu n'es pas en armure, pour un paladin.» décida de poursuivre Natsuki, sans savoir comment interpréter la réponse précédente de son ainée. En face d'elle, la femme se rengorgea :

« Et bien cela va peut être t'étonner, mais malgré mon jeune âge, je suis Commandant de ma division. La Troisième Division ? Je suppose que cela ne te dis rien ?

D'un geste vague, Natsuki lui fit signe de continuer :

« L'Ordre des Epées de la Dame est composé de trois divisions. La Troisième Division concerne le service d'information, c'est pour cela que je ne porte pas d'armure. Notre armée est regroupée sous le nom de Deuxième Division. Et enfin, l'ordre religieux constitue la Première Division. C'était la tienne et celle de ta mère.

- Elle était Premier Maître, c'est ca ? C'est quoi déjà? Le nom donné au Commandant ? hésita Natsuki.

- Non, le Premier Maître est le bras droit du Commandant, celui qui se charge de l'exécutif. Dans le cas de la Première Division, il s'occupe également de la formation des recrues, des passages initiatiques.» Midori s'arrêta, un peu indécise avant de reprendre :

« C'est toi qui aurait dû reprendre son poste. C'était le souhait de Saeko. Qui sait peut être qu'un jour…

- Mais c'est Joseph Glear qui gère cela, non ?

- Oui, Midori se renfrogna légèrement, mais il a choisit pour lui succéder sa fille, Miyu… »

Automatiquement, Natsuki mit un visage sur ce nom : c'était la sélunite du temple. Vu l'impression qu'elle lui avait laissé, elle ne pouvait que comprendre l'appréhension de Midori sur ce choix.

« Je vois. » conclut-elle, en reposant sa chope vide sur le comptoir. Aussitôt, d'un claquement de doigts, Midori ordonna au tavernier de remplir sa pinte.

« Nous avons vraiment cherché à te retrouver, tu sais. »

Natsuki acquiesça silencieusement, tandis que la commandante poursuivait :

« Dès qu'on a sut qui vous étiez, la mission que vous deviez mener, nous avons envoyé des troupes te récupérer. Mais à notre arrivée dans les lieux, le sanctuaire était totalement désert. »

Une nouvelle fois Natsuki ne put qu'approuver, savourant une gorgé de sa bière fraiche.

Elle avait traversé, il y avait de ca deux Hivers, la forêt d'Hullack et ses pas l'avaient guidée aux portes du sanctuaire, à la recherche d'un gîte pour la nuit.

Et pour s'excuser également de son départ précipité.

Mais au lieu de la luxuriante citée forestière, elle n'avait trouvé que des ruines. La nature avait repris ses droits, recouvrant les restes du village de bosquets et de frondaisons. De la citée suspendue, il ne subsistait que des vestiges de passerelles éparses et des alcôves accrochées aux troncs comme des parasites vénéneux. L'arbre de Kazahana n'était plus qu'une souche morte, abattue au sol.

L'air lui semblait malsain, presque spectral, et Natsuki avait compris sans peine pourquoi les forestiers avaient dû fuir le sanctuaire. La prêtresse avait été comme la sève de ces lieux, maintenant la citée vivante, accroissant sa puissance comme pour une jeune pousse. Sans elle, tout avait été réduit en poussières.

Du mieux qu'elle avait pu, elle avait calmé Duran, étrangement nerveux, et s'était forcée à gravir les hauteurs fantomatiques. L'armurerie avait été vidée. De la somptueuse salle de réunion, il ne demeurait plus qu'un plancher défoncé. Les habitations avaient également été dépouillées.

Sauf une.

Un lambeau d'étoffe en barrait encore l'entrée. Et lorsque Natsuki le repoussa, une odeur viciée de bois pourri et de fourrure moisie vint l'assaillir. Elle se rappelait encore de son regard inspectant les lieux. Passant des tapis mités aux poteries brisées. Aux pans de murs délabrés où auparavant des bouquets multicolores et odorants y avaient séché. Pour venir enfin se poser sur la paillasse qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce.

Natsuki se rappelait très bien s'y être assise, un instant, et avoir pleuré.

Des larmes contenues depuis prés de trois Eté. Et qu'elle n'avait par la suite plus jamais versées.

D'un geste las, elle reposa sa bière. L'alcool la rendait décidément trop mélancolique et le regard biaisé que lui jetait l'autre femme se faisait lourd.

« Oui, reprit-elle avec un semblant de contenance, le sanctuaire n'existe plus.

- As-tu une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ? » La sélunite demanda avec un sérieux soudain. Et même, as-tu des souvenirs de votre agression ? Nous n'avons jamais pu trouver la moindre piste. »

Du coin de l'œil, Natsuki jaugea son interlocuteur, se demandant pour la première fois si cette conversation était aussi innocente qu'elle le paraissait. Après tout Midori faisait parti du service des renseignements, qui sait si elle ne menait pas une enquête ? Sur les meurtres peut-être ? Voir même sur elle.

Elle écarta sa boisson à peine entamée, décidée à couper court à ce tête à tête.

« Il se fait tard, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille. »

En face d'elle, la femme sembla déçue :

« Déjà ? Mes questions t'ont-elles dérangée ? »

Natsuki éluda, avant de resserrer les pans de sa cape et se diriger vers la sortie. Derrière elle, elle entendit la femme régler la note puis lui emboiter le pas.

.

L'air frais et presque sain de la ruelle finit de chasser sa griserie.

Bien que la nuit fût déjà tombée et le ciel, lourd de nuage, Ville-Basse était comme à son habitude en pleine effervescence. De noctambule se pressant dans les venelles, de garde venant gaspiller leurs soldes dans les bordels, de tâcheron voulant oublier leurs journées de labeur dans l'alcool.

Midori venait de la rejoindre, et Natsuki, nota la démarche fébrile de la femme. Celle-ci en plus d'être éméchée se promenait désarmée.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Tu ne comptes pas rentrer au temple ?» La femme parut surprise.

« Je loge pas loin de La Citée, dans une auberge. On peut faire route ensemble, si ca te dis. »

.

Dans la nuit déjà fraiche, le chemin du retour avait prit des allures de flânerie.

Midori quelque peu ivre parlait de tout et de rien, parfois pour raconter une histoire grivoise, à laquelle Natsuki s'empressait de rougir. De temps à autre, elles marquaient une pause pour regarder un des nombreux spectacles de rue qui animaient à cette date Ville-Basse. Nao lui avait expliqué qu'il en était ainsi, jusqu'au Solstice d'Hiver, pour célébrer l'entrée dans la saison morte. Cracheurs de feu, danseurs et musiciens se partageaient donc le pavé dans une ambiance festive.

_Ou moins_, observa Natsuki en regardant une troupe de bateleurs, grimés en squelette, jongler avec des os.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, et rejoindre Midori qui avait déjà pris de l'avance, un son figea sa marche.

Une note, portée par le vent, semblable à un long frisson .

Un son que Natsuki pensait avoir oublié.

Le son d'une guimbarde.

Elle crut un instant avoir rêvé, mais un autre tremolo s'éleva dans les airs, plus fort et net que le premier. Comme un appel.

Natsuki se concentra, essayant de déterminer d'où venait la musique dans le brouhaha ambiant.

La guimbarde sonna une nouvelle fois, d'abord timidement avant de s'amplifier progressivement faisant vibrer la nuit de sa musique.

Là ! Repéré ! La mélodie semblait émerger à quelques rues d'ici. Natsuki s'élança, négligeant complètement Midori. Uniquement guidée par son instinct. Et les notes qui reprenaient de plus belle, saccadées et nerveuse, paraissant caller leur rythme sur la course de la rôdeuse.

Celle-ci déboucha bientôt sur un carrefour, au moment même où l'air s'arrêtait brusquement.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, angoissée à l'idée de perdre sa piste. Pourquoi la musique s'était-elle stoppée? Avait-elle fait fausse route ? Etait-_elle_ partie ?

Mais de nouveau le son de la guimbarde emplit les ruelles. En longue notes successives, marquant un suspens moqueur, presque provocatrices. Natsuki suivit patiemment, traversa une allée pour arriver finalement sur une placette.

Une fois encore la guimbarde s'était tue.

Avec précipitation, elle s'avança sur la place étroite, fouillant les lieux du regard. Juste deux échoppes se faisaient face, et à l'angle d'une d'elle, une petite troupe de badaud s'était amassée. Le spectacle semblait être terminé, et quelque uns rebroussés déjà chemin.

Jouant des coudes, Natsuki s'approcha davantage. Pour s'immobiliser.

Une jeune femme était adossée à des ballots de paille, récupérant d'une main ses étrennes et tenant nonchalamment son instrument de l'autre.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, qui cascadaient avec insolence sur ses épaules dénudées. Vêtue d'un simple corset écarlate sur une robe du même ton, la froideur automnale ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur elle.

Une jeune femme dont les yeux flamboyants eurent tôt fait de rencontrer le regard glacé de Natsuki.

« Shizuru. »

.

.

.

_Petit aparté sur les _drow_. Cette race d'elfe, du jeu Donjons&Dragons, fait référence au _trow_, créature surnaturelle dans le folklore écossaise, proche du _dokkalfar_ de la mythologie nordique, autrement dit de _l'alfe (elfe) sombre_. _

_Leur domaine étant la nuit, l'outre-monde et la mort, ils sont souvent représentés avec la peau sombre (à l'opposé de _l'alfe lumineux_, symbole de la fécondité, de la vie…etc.)Bien qu'en vérité cette teinte viendrait simplement du fait que, vivant dans les profondeurs, ils aient le visage noirci par la terre et le charbon._

_Le _dokkalfar/drow_ fait parti du _Petit Peuple_ (à comprendre peuple invisible), et parmi cette catégorie, on peut faire certains rapprochement avec d'autres de ces créatures légendaires : _

_Avec la _Mara_, _Cauchemar _ou encore_ mauvais alb (elfe) _esprit maléfique qui, la nuit, s'introduit dans la chambre du dormeur pour tourmenter son sommeil._

_Dans certaines légendes islandaises, elfes sombres et _huldres_ se partagent les mêmes origines. Ces derniers sont à demi-humain, et il n'est pas rare que les femmes huldres charment leurs proies, humaines, en jouant de la musique._

_Enfin, mais il en est d'autres, le _dokkalfar_ est similaire au _aes sidhe_ des légendes celtiques, êtres surnaturelles vivant sous les tertres et eux aussi liés au domaine de la mort (_aes sidhe_= habitant du _sidh,_ l'Autre-monde). Par ailleurs les _aes sidhe_, sortiraient de l'Autre-Monde en certaine occasion… _


	5. Pleine Lune

_Merci pour les reviews. __Changement de rated pour les deux prochains chapitres : ils passent en T+ (ca n'existe toujours pas, mais vous voyez l'idée). Les derniers quant à eux seront classé M._

**Pleine Lune.**

« Shizuru. »

Le nom roula sur sa langue avec une saveur particulière. Un gout teinté d'amertume, d'appréhension, malgré l'excitation qui la gagnait peu à peu d'avoir débusqué sa proie. Le son même du prénom lui semblait étrange, comme celui d'un mot, d'un souvenir oublié qui se ravivait doucement.

Mais qui ne correspondait en rien avec ce qu'elle avait espéré retrouver.

Elle avait chassé un monstre, une créature assoiffée de sang. Et pourtant celle qui se tenait devant elle, n'était qu'une jeune femme qui la dévisageait avec calme.

Une lueur de surprise joua un instant dans les yeux carmin, avant qu'un curieux sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la musicienne. Un sourire teinté d'affection mais également d'un amusement certain.

Les doigts de Natsuki vinrent lentement se resserrer sur la fusée de son falcata, mesurant chacun de ses gestes, tandis que la blonde paraissait la défier silencieusement de l'attaquer en pleine rue.

La rodeuse gronda sourdement : qu'importe que la place soit emplie de passants ! Elle devait agir maintenant !

Elle raffermit sa prise sur son arme, prête à défourailler… Avant qu'elle ne se fasse bousculer par un badaud!

Un seul instant d'inattention et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, Shizuru avait disparu.

Elle jura en silence avant de s'élancer dans la ruelle, priant pour que cela soit la bonne direction. Une silhouette se profila au bout de la voie, confirmant son choix, avant de bifurquer à l'angle d'une bicoque. Natsuki accéléra sa course, poursuivant dans la noirceur ambiante des éclate d'or et de sang.

Avec rage, elle fonça aux travers des dédales de Ville-Basse, sans prendre la peine de se repérer. Seulement obnubilée par la demi-elfe qui paraissait à peine à quelques longueurs de bras. Et pourtant encore insaisissable.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux ruelles tortueuses et aux bâtisses désertées qui s'élevaient désormais sur les bas cotés. Pas plus aux pavages de la route qui semblaient s'ouvrir sur de la roche abrupte. Non, elle devait rattraper cette femme ! Même si sa respiration se faisait laborieuse et qu'à présent, la demi-elfe prenait une avance considérable.

Une caillasse au sol stoppa définitivement sa course.

Elle chuta et pour la première fois alors, Natsuki réalisa où sa poursuite l'avait menée.

_Ville-Vieille !_

Tout autour d'elle, les habitations avaient disparu comme englouties par la montagne. Un véritable paysage abandonné parcouru de ruines et de crevasse béante.

La rôdeuse se redressa péniblement, le souffle court et le corps endolori par sa chute. A sa grande surprise, Shizuru était encore là. Elle semblait même s'être rapprochée d'elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Natsuki put déceler dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude. Juste un instant. Avant qu'elle ne se détourne et disparaisse cette fois-ci définitivement dans les ténèbres.

Défaite, la brune pesta intérieurement tout en époussetant ses habits maculés de poussières. Continuer sa poursuite aurait été vain : la demi-elfe avait prit trop d'avance et elle, elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Elle jura de mécontentement et passa une main fraiche sur son front baigné de sueur.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Dans un sursaut, Natsuki se retourna, arme dressée. Pour buter sur le fer d'une labrys !

« Hey du calme ! C'est moi : Midori ! »

La rôdeuse cligna des yeux, surprise :

« Tu m'as suivie ?

- Fallait bien : je t'ai vu partir comme une furie. Après qui en avais-tu ? »

Natsuki se mordilla les lèvres, gênée : avait-elle vu qui elle coursait? Elle espérait que non.

«T'occupes, c'était rien. » Elle rétorqua, évasive. La femme sembla perplexe mais n'insista heureusement pas.

« Et toi, reprit Natsuki, comment as-tu pu t'armer aussi vite ?» D'un geste, elle désigna la longue hache à double tranchant que tenait nonchalamment la sélunite. Midori esquissa un sourire :

« Ne me fait pas l'affront d'oublier qui je suis. »

Dans sa main, l'arme scintilla brièvement avant de peu à peu se dématérialiser. Devant la mine stupéfaite de la brune, elle conclut :

« Allez, retournons dans le centre : cet endroit est bien trop lugubre. »

* * *

Le clocher de Heaume avait déjà sonné depuis longtemps le milieu de la nuit, lorsque Natsuki regagna son auberge. Elle avait dû, pour se faire pardonner de sa fuite, accepter que Midori lui repaie une tournée. Le patron de l'établissement, enthousiaste de voire deux jeunes femmes dans sa taverne, avait par la suite insisté pour leur offrir un large aperçu de quelques liqueurs locales. De sorte que c'est avec une franche lassitude et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool que Natsuki avait rejoint tant bien que mal l'Auberge du Dragon Rouge.

Elle passa par l'accès de service, comme Nao le lui avait conseillé, longea en catimini la cour intérieur sans même troubler le sommeil de Duran, avant de se faufiler dans les cuisines.

Son ventre criait famine, mais elle n'osait imaginer le courroux de Mai si cette dernière la surprenait à farfouiller dans ses gamelles. Elle remonta donc dans les étages, aussi furtivement que lui permettait son état d'ébriété.

Mikoto l'attendait en haut de l'escalier et face à la moue sérieuse de la gamine, Natsuki, amusée, lui intima :

« Tu peux allez dire à Nao que je suis bien rentrée. »

Aussitôt la gamine disparut dans le couloire et Natsuki retrouva enfin sa chambrée.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se dévêtir, et se jeta sur le lit, les bottes encore aux pieds. La fatigue lui martelait les tempes et elle se sentait à présent nauséeuse.

_Ca m'apprendra à boire autant…_

Elle se fit violence pour se redresser et ôter ses chausses. Et après avoir bataillé un instant avec le laçage de sa cape, celle-ci finit par tomber sur le lit au cotés de son baudrier d'arme. Pour le reste, tant pis : elle avisera au matin. En espérant qu'aucunes des roublardes ne s'invitent une fois de plus dans sa chambre. Et quand bien même, elle était trop exténuée pour s'en soucier. D'ailleurs ses yeux se fermaient déjà.

« Natsuki rentre bien tard.»

* * *

« Natsuki rentre bien tard. »

L'accent mélodieux lui glaça le sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle se retourna vers la voix. Presque persuadée que ce n'était qu'une illusion causée par son ivresse.

Pourtant ce qu'elle vit n'avait rien d'un mirage.

Appuyée à la fenêtre, seulement éclairée par la lune blême, la demi-elfe lui faisait face avec toujours cet étrange sourire aux lèvres. La scène lui était désagréablement familière, une réminiscence de leur ancienne amitié lorsque la guérisseuse venait lui rendre visite, la nuit, dans le sanctuaire.

« Co...Comment es tu rentrée ? » Son timbre altéré trahissait son trouble.

Sans un mot la jeune femme s'avança vers elle, impassible tandis que le corps tendue, Natsuki tâtonnait dans ses draps à la recherche d'une de ses armes.

« Cela n'a aucune importance. »

Encore une fois la voix suave vibra dans la pièce. _Suave et cependant tellement froide, _nota Natsuki.

La demi-elfe s'était arrêtée, tête inclinée, contemplant la rôdeuse avec tendresse :

« Natsuki me manque. »

Celle-ci faillit s'étouffer de rage en entendant ces paroles. Comment osait-elle ! Sa main trouva finalement la poigné de son falcata. Elle devait agir maintenant : se lever et planter sa lame au plus profond de cet être abject. Pourtant son corps demeurait immobile.

_Allez !_ s'intima-t-elle, _allez ! Lève-toi et fais-le !_

Mais ses muscles semblaient tétanisés.

« Tu…tu m'as jeté un sort ! »

Un rire clair lui répondit :

« Jamais je n'oserais faire du mal à Natsuki, elle devrait pourtant le savoir. » La main pâle de Shizuru s'aventura sur le visage de la jeune femme avec une douceur déplacée :

« J'ai toujours veillé sur toi. »

Ses doigts enserraient maintenant douloureusement la poignée de son épée, tandis qu'impuissante Natsuki voyait son cauchemar se réaliser : C'était sa propre peur qui paralysait son corps ! Elle essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, de calmer sa respiration affolée et d'oublier cette caresse qui violait sa peau.

Elle se jouait d'elle ! Comme face au cadavre de Mashiro ! Comme dans ses cauchemars !

Mais Natsuki n'était plus cette gamine naïve.

Elle était devenue un chasseur. Un loup. Et Shizuru était sa proie. Une proie qui venait de se jeter dans sa gueule.

En un instant, sa prise se renforça et sa main se leva avec vitesse. Sa lame suivit son geste, fendit les aires pour frôler dans un éclat sanglant le visage de la demi-elfe avant de se planter au sol, à quelques pas d'elles.

Natsuki avait agi par pur instinct et, aussi surprise que Shizuru par la violence de son acte, elle resta hébétée à faire face à la blonde. Chacune guettant désormais, dans une anxiété palpable, le moindre mouvement de l'autre.

Puis, avec hésitation, Shizuru finit par rompre cette attente et porter une main à sa joue, touchant du bout des doigts l'estafilade qui déchirait sa peau. Une lueur de détresse, de peine, brilla un instant dans ses yeux avant qu'une ombre malsaine revienne assombrir son regard carmin.

« Natsuki n'a donc pas oublié sa promesse. Shizuru sera heureuse de l'apprendre.»

Lentement la plaie se cicatrisait

Dans un même mouvement, Natsuki trouva le courage de se redresser, son fauchon en main, prête à attaquer de nouveau.

« Monstre ! »

La demi-elfe essuya le sang qui maculait encore son visage, ne laissant plus aucune trace de sa blessure.

« Peut-être. Surement. »

Son attention se porta sur la lame d'argent, avant de se planter dans les yeux clairs de Natsuki. Un de ses sourcils s'arqua avec élégance, presque amusée de voire la rôdeuse la menacer.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Me vendre aux sélunites ? Ou bien me tuer froidement dans cette chambre ? »

Elle désigna, dans un vaste geste, la pièce. Malgré elle, Natsuki suivit le mouvement. Et avant même qu'elle ne réalise son erreur, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras.

« Qu'importe : tu ne feras ni l'un ni l'autre ce soir. »

Une chaleur envahit peu à peu son corps, engourdissant ses membres. Lentement ses doigts se décrispèrent pour finalement relâcher son arme.

« Tu tiendras parole, je te fais confiance. Mais auparavant j'aimerais te montrer une part de ton passé. C'est important. »

Une autre main vint se poser sur sa nuque, tandis que doucement Shizuru la poussait vers son lit. L'engourdissement s'était mué en une étrange langueur et lorsque ses jambes butèrent sur le bord du matelas, Natsuki n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser allonger.

La blonde s'était rapprochée, le visage penché vers elle, si près que Natsuki pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Son parfum si agréable et pourtant si douloureux.

Au dessus d'elle, la demi-elfe semblait aussi être en proie à un certain trouble. Les joues rougies et les yeux baissés vers la rôdeuse, cherchant peut-être un consentement dans ses yeux. Mais Natsuki restait subjuguée, la regardant s'humecter les lèvres, s'avancer. Et puis hésiter, se raviser. S'éloigner.

Et c'est déjà dans les limbes de son sommeil qu'elle entendit la jeune femme lui murmurer ces dernières paroles :

« Viens au temple de Séluné, lors de la prochaine Pleine Lune. Après l'office, je t'attendrai sur le parvis. »

Natsuki cligna des yeux, tentant désespérément de rester éveillée.

En vain.

* * *

Ce fut une violente nausée qui tira Natsuki de son sommeil.

Elle se redressa péniblement, enserrant sa tête pour tenter d'endiguer son mal de crâne. Et se maudissant une fois de plus d'avoir trop bu.

_Promis, plus jamais je ne suivrais Midori dans les tavernes !_

Elle attendit que son malaise se dissipe avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux.

Sa cape était roulée en boule, emmêlée aux draps, ses bottes éparpillées au pied du lit, et avec une certaine honte, elle constata qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se dévêtir pour dormir. Une odeur de fumée grasse et d'alcool planait dans la pièce, lui arrachant un nouveau haut le cœur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle repoussa ses couvertures et se releva. Fébrile, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets.

Elle respira une goulée d'air frais, essayant de se remémorer sa soirée. Sa rencontre avec Midori. Leurs conversations autours de trop nombreuses chopes de bière. Shizuru et sa fuite. Et puis encore de l'alcool.

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement à ce souvenir.

_Et après ?_

Elle était rentrée à l'auberge et s'était couchée, évidement. _Non,_ lui souffla une part de son esprit. Non, Shizuru l'attendait dans sa chambre ! Un frisson d'effroi lui hérissa l'échine à cette réalisation. Avant qu'elle ne se reprenne : cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, toujours le même cauchemar. D'ailleurs, ne s'était-elle pas réveillée emmitouflée dans ses couvertures ? Et puis comment aurait-elle put rentrer ? Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir les volets et sa porte était toujours fermée.

Et pourtant, ce rêve avait quelque chose d'horriblement réaliste.

Natsuki secoua la tête de dépit. Elle avait encore l'esprit empêtré par l'alcool. Un bon bain remettrait certainement de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Elle laissa les fenêtres grande ouverte afin d'aérer la pièce et s'avança vers la sortie. En passant prés de son lit, son pied nu vint heurter un objet froid.

Elle se pencha, perplexe, pour récupérer son falcata.

_Il a du glisser de ma ceinture._

Mais lorsqu'elle porta son arme à ses yeux, elle ne put retenir un jappement de surprise : le fil de la lame était maculé de sang.

Il lui fallut quelques moments pour assimiler les faits : Shizuru avait bien été dans cette pièce !

Elle passa un doigt sur le fer : le sang avait déjà séché. Qu'importe. Elle récupéra un mouchoir propre dans ses bagages pour méticuleusement essuyer son arme. Petit à petit, le tissu blanc vint se teinter d'un rouge brunâtre. C'était seulement quelques traces, mais cela serait suffisant.

Avec précaution, elle replia son étoffe pour la ranger dans son escarcelle.

Un bain, un déjeuné consistant et ensuite elle aviserait de la suite des événements.

* * *

« V'là, du lard grillé et des œufs brouillés ! Y a rien de mieux contre c'genre d'maux ! »

Avec fracas, Nao lui balança son écuelle sur la table. Natsuki aurait juré qu'elle le faisait exprès, par pur plaisir de faire accroitre son mal de tête. D'ailleurs, était-elle obligée de faire crisser la chaise sur le parquet pour venir s'assoir près d'elle?

Buvant une gorgée d'eau fraiche, Natsuki préféra ignorer le comportement de la roublarde. Et puis, elle devait reconnaitre que c'était gentil de sa part de lui préparer une collation, alors que Mai s'était bornée de l'ignorer avec mépris.

« Donc, reprit la rouquine, qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant à la Citée ? 'fin, à part une fameuse gueule de bois… »

Natsuki prit son temps pour répondre, piquant dans son assiette un morceau de viande pour calmer son estomac. Elle hésitait à lui parler de sa rencontre avec Shizuru. Non pas par manque de confiance, mais la situation lui semblait encore compliqué. Dangereuse aussi.

« J'y ai trouvé des sélunites. » Elle finit par répliquer avec un fin sourire.

« Des personnes m'ayant connu dans le passé ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, face au regard sombre que lui lançait la voleuse.

« Et concernant notre affaire ? »

Natsuki grimaça légèrement, décidée à lui concéder qu'une demi-vérité :

« Une piste, peut-être. Pour cela j'aurai besoin que tu me conduises à Ville-Vieille. »

* * *

Sous l'averse grisâtre, le quartier lui paraissait encore plus fantomatique que la veille. Des nappes de brouillard glissaient des sommets des Cornes pour se fondre entre les ruines, renforçant l'aspect funeste des lieux et malgré elle, Natsuki se sentit frissonner. _Allons bon_, se morigéna-t-elle, _tu ne vas pas maintenant avoir peur d'un peu de brume !_

Elle coula un regard vers Nao, qui elle paraissait totalement insensible à cette atmosphère spectrale. Les épaules voutées, enveloppée tant bien que mal dans sa pèlerine détrempée, elle ressemblait étrangement à un chat mouillé avec ses cheveux roux plaqués contre son visage. Un chat qui en avait visiblement marre d'attendre sous la flotte.

« On a fait le tour, lâcha-t-elle, t'as aut'chose à voir ? »

Natsuki haussa négligemment les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir dans le coin. Il ne restait qu'une poignée de maison encore debout, quelques pans de rue intact et tout le reste n'était plus que roches, crevasses et ruines effondrées.

_La montagne reprend ses droits._

« Rentre à l'auberge. Je reste encore un moment.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu cherches quoi au juste ? »

La rôdeuse lui répondit d'un geste évasif. A vrai dire elle-même ne le savait pas. Se cachait-elle ici ? Elle en doutait fortement. Mais peut être pourrait-elle trouver une piste la menant dans sa tanière…quoiqu'il en soit Nao devait maintenant partir.

« On est deux dans cette combine, Natsuki, n'oublie pas.

- je ne l'oublie pas et tu auras ta part de récompense. Mais c'est une affaire dangereuse, pas une simple resquille. Alors retourne à l'auberge et laisse-moi faire.

- Je n'ai pas peur.» La roublarde s'était redressée, la fixant méchamment dans un air de bravade.

« Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois affronter. »

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant et ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement, cherchant ses mots, avant de reprendre simplement :

« Moi, j'ai peur… » _Peur de manquer de courage le moment venue. Peur de perdre encore quelqu'un qui m'est cher._

Les épaules de Nao s'affaissèrent légèrement, de surprise ou de déception face à cet aveu, Natsuki n'aurait su le dire. La rôdeuse porta une main à sa joue, effleurant délicatement son visage qui portait encore les traces de leur première rencontre. Nao tressaillit à ce geste, devenant aussi rouge que sa chevelure, tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de vociférer, avec un semblant d'aplomb :

« N'essaie pas de me flouer, vu !

- Je ferais attention à moi, promis. » sourit Natsuki. La roublarde se détacha de sa caresse avec une brutalité maladroite.

« Im...Imbécile ! » ragea-t-elle avant de retourner vivement à Ville-Basse.

.

Natsuki attendit patiemment que la silhouette de Nao s'efface derrière les dernières baraques pour regagner une des ruines. A l'abri de l'averse, elle sortit de sa besace son mouchoir marqué de sang.

Les yeux fermés, elle fit le vide dans son esprit, occultant le martellement de la pluie sur les roches, l'odeur prenante de terre mouillée, le froid humide qui semblait coller sa peau…jusqu'à ce que son univers ne soit plus qu'un néant absolu.

Natsuki porta alors l'étoffe à son visage, inhalant à plein poumon le parfum de son sang.

Elle avait encore en mémoire sa rencontre avec le paladin, Reito Kanzaki. Leur conversation dans la forêt, lui qui démontrait sa magie, tandis qu'elle, la main dans les herbes, essayait en vain d'assimiler ses paroles.

Un catalyseur.

Elle avait compris bien plus tard que c'était ce qui lui manquait. Et elle avait mis encore plus de temps à le maitriser.

Un catalyseur.

Son désir de vengeance évidement. Mais également sa peur et sa peine. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ses amis, sa mère bien sûr. Et _elle_, aussi.

Elle devait la retrouver et mettre fin à ce carnage. C'était ca qui lui permettait de développer sa magie.

L'odeur cuivrée du sang séché s'insinua dans chaque particule de son être, imprégnant sa bouche d'un gout de fer. C'était toujours dérangeant et désagréable au début. Mais passé l'écœurement, elle put deviner l'air frémir autour d'elle, s'épaissir au point de devenir quasiment oppressant. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se permit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Comme à chaque fois, il lui fallut un instant pour s'habituer à ses nouvelles perceptions. Le monde lui paraissait d'abord plonger dans une sorte de gaine brumeuse, mais elle savait qui lui suffisait de se concentrer, d'acérer ses sens, pour pouvoir entendre le grondement d'un ruisseau qui s'écoulait à plusieurs lieues, ou sentir l'odeur du pain frais que l'on faisait cuire à l'autre bout du Grenier.

Elle porta une nouvelle fois l'étoffe à son visage.

L'odeur du sang avait laissé place à un parfum plus doux. Sucrée, comme un été verdoyant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le terme qui convenait mais c'était le premier qui venait à l'esprit de Natsuki. L'odeur de Shizuru.

Lorsqu'elle le retira, les _effluves_ semblaient s'être dessinés dans l'air opaque. Des faibles nuances qui venaient colorer, par intermittence, l'atmosphère.

Natsuki n'eut plus qu'à suivre _à la trace._

Elle arpenta un moment Ville-Vieille, revenant à l'endroit où Shizuru l'avait semée avant d'effectuer un détour entre les ruines pour retourner à Ville-Basse.

Natsuki abaissa son capuchon, dissimulant son regard extatique, et reprit le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille. La piste montait vers la Citée, rasait les remparts pour repartir vers un des quartiers bourgeois du centre.

Dans sa vision éthérée, les _effluves _crépitèrent un instant avant de s'estomper progressivement.

La rôdeuse stoppa sa traque, observant les luxueuses maisons devant elle, sans trop savoir si elle tenait une réelle piste ou si c'était une simple coïncidence que son odeur s'était arrêtée dans ces lieux.

Les_ traces_ étaient bien trop faibles pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau tenter un pistage, et quand bien même, c'était à chaque fois un exercice éreintant. Natsuki savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas réessayer l'expérience deux fois de suite sans frôler l'évanouissement.

Elle revint sur ses pas, au pied de la Citée, pour se désaltérer à une fontaine qui ornait une place. La même fontaine où elle s'était reposée lors de son arrivée en ville.

Comme au premier soir, elle se laissa glisser contre le parapet, faisant fuir une nuée de gros pigeons gris, et attendit patiemment de retrouver ses forces.

Un convoi de sélunites passa devant elle sans même la remarquer. Des lourds chariots barricadés, escortés par un détachement de Dragon Pourpre, le commandant John Smith à leur tête.

Natsuki n'y prêta guère attention, se souvenait seulement qu'elle devait se rendre au temple, pour l'office de la Pleine Lune.

* * *

Nao avait râlé.

Mais Natsuki commençait à être habituée. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La rôdeuse avait esquivé ses questions quant à son exploration de Ville-Vieille, brillamment éloigné la jeune femme de ses allées et venues dans les beaux quartiers de Ville-Basse. Et ce soir encore, elle l'avait tenue à l'écart, alors qu'elle se rendait au temple de Séluné.

La lune était pâle et ronde dans le ciel d'encre, de sorte que les rues d'Amon Romen étaient plongeaient dans une pénombre cendrée. Natsuki savait que par cette clarté, dans les plaines, on pouvait voir jusqu'à prés d'une lieue.

Elle ralentit sa marche, tendit l'oreille puis soupira de consternation : elle n'avait guère eut besoin de la lumière lunaire pour remarquer la personne qui la suivait. Nao avait râlé, encore. Et cette fois-ci, elle s'était décidée à la filer.

Natsuki pesta : de toute ses excursions, la roublarde avait choisi de s'incruster dans celle-ci ! Avant d'esquisser un sourire : y avait vraiment pas à dire, la jeune femme avait du flair.

De l'instinct, c'est sûr, mais également une trop grande confiance en elle. Natsuki en aurait mis sa main à couper que pas à un seul instant la voleuse se serait douter que sa filature avait été démasquée.

_A moins qu'elle me prenne vraiment pour une idiote !_

S'excusant mentalement auprès de la rouquine, Natsuki accéléra brusquement son allure, bifurqua au premier croisement pour contourner le pâté de maison et revenir ainsi sur ses pas.

Au bout de la rue, elle pouvait voir Nao tourner à son tour, quelque peu perdue. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et se hâta en direction inverse, vers La Citée : la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et l'office n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

.

La nef avait été pleine à craquer. Des sélunites venus pour le congrès mais aussi des pieux citadins. Jamais Natsuki ne se serait doutée qu'une messe pouvait rassembler autant de monde. Enfin, elle devait se l'avouer : elle ne se souvenait guère de ses dernières cérémonies.

Elle avait été d'ailleurs que peu attentive à celle-ci.

Dissimulée dans les allées latérales, Natsuki n'avait prit part ni aux chants liturgiques, ni aux libations du claire de lune. Son attention, en revanche, avait été focalisée sur l'entrée, au cas où la roublarde aurait retrouvé sa trace. Et à surveiller l'assemblée, cherchant dans la foule la silhouette de Shizuru.

Aucune des deux n'avait cependant fait son apparition et l'office désormais terminée, le temple se vidait lentement.

La rôdeuse suivit le mouvement, prenant garde de ne se faire repérer par aucun sélunite. Arrivée sur le parvis, elle se fondit dans la multitude pour rejoindre la forêt d'arcboutants qui bordait de part et d'autre l'église.

A l'abri, dans l'ombre de l'édifice, elle s'adossa contre la construction et attendit.

Son errance lui avait apprit à se soustraire aux regards des autre lorsqu'elle le désirait, à être parfois plus immobile que la pierre elle-même. Et tout aussi silencieuse.

Elle patienta donc, tandis que la place se dépeuplait et que les lourdes portes de l'église se refermaient.

_Après l'office_, elle lui avait dit. Mais le parvis était désormais désert et elle ne s'était toujours pas montrée.

Natsuki se força au calme tandis que le vent semblait chasser doucement les étoiles au dessus de sa tête et que bientôt le clocher de Heaume vint frapper le milieu de la nuit.

_Patience_, s'intima-t-elle. Mais une autre voix la mettait en garde. Et si c'était un piège ? Un mensonge de plus où la demi-elfe se jouerait encore une fois d'elle ?

_Patience._

Les muscles roidis et le corps transi de froid, elle constata que les astres s'étiolaient déjà faiblement. _Il fera jour avant qu'elle n'arrive… _

Et puis elle _sentit._ Surement quelques réminiscences de son dernier _éveil_. L'air vibra et se colora légèrement de la _fragrance_ de la demi-elfe et Natsuki sut qu'elle était là.

Une ombre familière se dessina sur la place, hésitant un instant avant de se diriger vers la rôdeuse. Automatiquement, la brune porta une main à son arme alors que la jeune femme la rejoignait, une impression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Lentement Shizuru la considéra, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en vue de ses pupilles dilatées.

« Natsuki a changé. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, invitant seulement d'un mouvement de tête la rôdeuse à la suivre. Toujours à couvert, elles longèrent le flanc du temple jusqu'à arriver aux enceintes qui ceignaient le cloître.

Une porte y donnait accès, mais elle était fermée par un imposant verrou. _Et les murs sont bien trop haut pour être escalader…_ un tintement métallique ramena son attention sur la blonde. Abasourdie, elle la vit choisir une clef dans un trousseau et la faire jouer dans la serrure avant que la porte ne cède dans un grincement feutré.

_Un double des clefs ? Elle a les clefs du temple !_

« Mais comment ? souffla Natsuki.

- Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas savoir. » La demi-elfe poursuivit sa marche, guidant Natsuki sous les arcades de la coursive jusqu'à un autre bâtiment. Une grille en obstruait l'entrée mais encore une fois cela ne sembla pas être un souci pour Shizuru.

Une volée de marche descendait dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Une étrange odeur émanait des ténèbres, un relent dont Natsuki avait du mal à mettre un nom dessus. Rance et malsain.

La rôdeuse hésita un moment à suivre son guide. Pour la première fois elle prenait conscience du rythme effréné de son cœur et de la sueur froide qui lui ruisselait dans son dos. _J'ai peur_, comprit-elle avec une certaine surprise.

Shizuru, immobile, semblait également percevoir son malaise.

« Natsuki risque de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle va voir. » Et elle put lire dans son regard des excuses sincères, avant qu'ils ne reprennent la dureté de l'acier.

« Shizuru veut que tu le saches. »

* * *

Dans une obscurité moite, elles descendirent sur deux étages apercevant à chaque palier la lumière chancelante d'un flambeau. _Des gardes_, lui avait chuchoté la demi-elfe avant de la pousser à continuer leur intrusion.

La pierre des marches se transformait en une pente de terre battue, humide. Un miasme indéchiffrable emplissait l'air, un mélange de paille souillée, d'excréments et de pourritures.

_Où m'emmène-t-elle _? se chuchota Natsuki, tandis qu'une voix plus pressante lui criait : _tue-la !_ _Maintenant ! Sort ton arme et plante lui au travers du dos, tu t'en fous de ce qu'il y a en bas ! Tu ne veux pas savoir !_

Natsuki secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées. Non, elle n'agirait pas en traitre, elle avait trop d'honneur pour ca.

Une dernière fois elle entendit les clefs grincer dans une serrure et une lourde herse s'ouvrir.

Elle passa devant la demi-elfe, retenant sa main qui jouait sur la fusée de son épée, et pénétra dans une vaste salle.

Un éclat de flamme projeta des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs. Shizuru venait d'allumer une torche.

Dans la lumière tremblotante, elle vit se dessiner des cages, nombreuses, entassées les unes sur les autres. Trop petites cependant pour accueillir des hommes adultes. Et pourtant des fers et des chaines pendaient entre les grilles.

« Où m'as-tu emmenée ? » Sa voix était aussi faible que la lueur du flambeau. Elle se retourna vers Shizuru. Celle-ci était restée figée sur le pas de la porte. D'un mouvement brusque, Natsuki lui arracha la torche des mains pour continuer son exploration.

_Une prison, certes. Celle des sélunites manifestement. Mais pourquoi ?_

Les flammes vinrent lécher des chevalets de bois, placés au centre du cachot. Des carcans. Des croix de suppliciés. Natsuki en dénombra une dizaine. De la sciure avait été jetée aux pieds des instruments et le bois semblait avoir été lavé à grande eau. Mais une odeur de sang et de mort stagnait dans la pièce.

_Une salle de torture…_

Quelque chose dans les lieux lui paraissait horriblement familier. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds ici, mais elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà vue ce type d'engin. Ailleurs peut-être. Surement.

La voix de la demi-elfe s'éleva alors dans la prison, à peine plus forte que le crépitement des flammes :

« Ils les obligent à regarder… »

Natsuki se retourna, embrasant brièvement le visage de la blonde.

« …pendant qu'ils tourmentent les autres. Ils les obligent à regarder. »

Elle reprit la torche des mains de la rôdeuse pour éclairer une rangée de pilori.

« Ils les maintiennent éveillés, jour et nuit. Natsuki sait-elle combien de temps faut-il à un humain pour devenir fou ? Cinq malheureux jours sans repos suffissent. L'esprit s'embrume, les souvenirs se flétrissent et la raison se perd. Ils les transforment alors en animaux, en bêtes affamées, prêtes à s'entre dévorer pour survivre. Ils les obligent à vivre dans les ténèbres, à se nourrir de rats et de vermines. Ils les forcent à regarder, pendant qu'ils écorchent et lacèrent les autres, pendant qu'ils se livrent aux pires sévices sur certains d'entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que la violence devienne leur quotidien, et qu'ils n'éprouvent plus rien. »

Natsuki s'était détournée de la blonde, fouillant du regard l'obscurité à la recherche de n'importe quoi pouvant contredire les paroles de la jeune femme. Mais ses yeux ne trouvèrent que des carcasses. Des ossements humains, trop petit pour être ceux d'adultes.

_Des adolescents…_

Elle sentit un haut le cœur tordre son estomac alors que le souvenir de Dragons Pourpres emmenant des jeunes fugueurs vint s'imposer à son esprit.

« Des sharites ! » Elle vociféra tandis que Shizuru poursuivait :

« Et lorsque monte dans le ciel la Pleine Lune et que toute trace d'humanité a disparu de leurs esprits, ils les relâchent dans les forêts. Mais non pas pour leur liberté. Ils deviennent les démons à traquer, à abattre. La bête qui transformera le novice en initié. »

_Des mensonges !_ Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier ca ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu…elle tomba à genoux, se retenant de vomir de dégout. Si c'était vrai, cela signifiait qu'elle avait prit part à cette chasse sauvage. Pire ! Qu'elle s'était apprêtée à prendre le commandement de cette affreuse mascarade.

« Des sharites, c'étaient des sharites !

- Des gamins de rue. » L'accent mélodieux de Shizuru trancha dans l'obscurité.

« Menteuse ! » Natsuki s'était redressée, son arme sortie. Elle ne la laisserait plus se moquer d'elle !

« Ce ne sont que d'ignoble mensonges ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Tu es…tu… »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Des larmes silencieuses sillonnaient les joues de la demi-elfe, sans qu'elle semblait en avoir conscience. Son regard pourpre était pourtant encore empreint de sa folie mais son sourire tremblait sur ses lèvres…C'était Shizuru et _l'autre_, son démon intérieur,qui lui faisait face en même temps.

« Tu étais l'un d'eux.

- Mais pas une sharite comme Natsuki semble le croire. » Le timbre était dur malgré les pleurs qui maculaient son visage.

« Shizuru n'était qu'une simple enfant voyageant avec des forains. Aucun de nous n'était un monstre. »

Natsuki retint son souffle tandis que tous les éléments se remettaient en place dans son esprit. L'arrivée de Shizuru au sanctuaire, la blessure qu'elle portait à son ventre, sa traque des sélunites…elle n'avait pas besoin de repos, et c'était probablement pour cette unique raison qu'elle avait pu survivre à ce tourment.

« Et tu t'es enfuie, seule, dans les bois. » Elle chuchota. _Non, pas seule.._. son regard rencontra celui de la blonde où dansaient encore les ombres de sa démence. Evidement, personne de pouvait s'en sortir indemne de ce genre d'horreur.

Un frisson parcourut soudain Shizuru, et Natsuki aurait juré que ce n'était pas le froid du cachot qui la faisait trembler. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant d'errer dans la prison, affolés.

« Fais-moi sortir d'ici, s'il te plait, fais-moi sortir d'ici !»

Sa voix était devenue aussi fluette que celle d'une gamine apeurée.

« Fais-moi sortir d'ici, Natsuki, je t'en supplie. »

Un timbre innocent que Natsuki ne lui avait jamais entendue et elle comprit que celle qui était devant elle n'était ni la guérisseuse, ni cette _autre_ mais l'enfant torturée.

Dans sa panique, la demi-elfe avait laisser choir son flambeau et une étrange pénombre rougeâtre planait dans les geôles, oscillant entre lumière et ténèbres. Entre deux éclats, Natsuki la vit s'écarter d'elle, ses larmes se déversant désormais à flots sur ses joues.

« Non! Pas ici ! Ne me tue pas ici, je t'en prie, pas ici. »

La rôdeuse s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours son arme en main, menaçant la blonde. Cela serait si simple, si facile d'en terminer maintenant. Un seul pas la séparait de la demi-elfe, elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et lui trancher la gorge pour mettre fin à sa traque.

_Mais pas de cette façon ! _Elle serra les dents. Le faire ici serait digne d'un monstre. Elle-même voulait décamper au plus vite de ces lieux. Les cachots la renvoyaient à un passé qu'elle aurait préféré garder oublié.

_Maudite elfe !_ Natsuki rengaina toutefois sa lame.

« On y va, Shizuru. »

La demi-elfe se contenta d'acquiescer toujours immobile et tremblante. _Elle est terrifiée…_avec précaution, la brune avança une main, agrippant son épaule pour l'amener vers elle.

« Shizuru, on a plus rien à faire ici. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.» _Pour l'instant du moins…_ La jeune femme leva ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, la considérant un instant. Un sourire hésitant se dessina sur son visage.

Avant même que Natsuki réalise, elle sentit le corps de Shizuru contre elle, dans une étreinte désespérée et enfantine.

_Quoi ?! _Natsuki hoqueta de surprise, tentant d'éloigner la femme d'elle.

« Non…

- Juste un instant, Natsuki. Juste pour une fois… »

Elle pouvait deviner le souffle court de la blonde contre ses cheveux, ses larmes humidifier son propre visage et puis ses lèvres caresser sa peau. Trop proche, trop…

« Non ! »

D'un mouvement brusque, Natsuki la rejeta, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Pour regretter aussitôt son geste.

Sans savoir ce qui la désolait le plus : le corps de Shizuru, recroquevillé contre une cage, comme une simple poupée de chiffon. Ou le fracas que sa chute avait provoqué.

Avec horreur, elle discerna des clameurs s'élever dans les étages, et le tintement d'une cloche, sonnant l'alerte.

Elle releva précipitamment la blonde, essayant de rendre ses gestes plus doux, presque navrée de son élan de colère. Elles devaient partir, oui mais par où ? Déjà elle pouvait entendre une cavalcade d'homme en armure dévaler les escaliers.

« Suis-moi. » La voix de la demi-elfe était encore faible, mais bien déterminée. Elle l'entraina au fond des geôles, dégagea à la volée une trappe pour s'y faufiler. Natsuki réfléchit à peine, obligée de la suivre totalement aveugle dans l'obscurité.

Dans sa course, elle buta sur de nombreuse marche, se rattrapant à chaque fois au dos de la blonde, avant que celle-ci arrête leur fuite.

Dans un instant de panique, Natsuki crut qu'elles avaient atterri dans un cul de sac, mais très vite un vantail s'ouvrit sur une pénombre bleutée. _L'Eglise ! _Elles débouchèrent prés du transept.

« Hâtons nous ! » Shizuru intima, filant aussi sec entre les colonnades. Une des portes secondaire restait toujours ouverte, Natsuki le savait et visiblement Shizuru aussi.

Le parvis s'étendit devant elles, pâle et immense sous la Pleine Lune descendante. Et vide surtout.

Sans décélérer son allure, elle se permit un soupir de soulagement, même si elle savait que Shizuru, sitôt sortie de La Citée, allait encore une fois lui échapper.

_Sauvée ! _se murmura-t-elle. Mais, comme pour se moquer d'elle, un vrombissement emplit soudain l'aube.

Une nuée d'acier s'abattit aussitôt sur l'empierrement, ricochant à deux pas de la rôdeuse.

_Des carreaux ! Des arbalétriers !_

Une nouvelle salve tomba du ciel et cette fois-ci, Natsuki sentit le fer mordre douloureusement une de ses jambes, fauchant sa course.

« Non ! » Elle s'écria, paniquée. Elle n'allait quand même pas mourir comme un vulgaire vagabond, aux pieds de sa propre église !

« Non ! Je suis des vôtres ! Je suis… »

La douleur arracha ses mots.

Trop hébétée pour réellement comprendre, elle ne put que contempler l'empennage sombre qui perçait son ventre. _Ils… ils m'ont eu ?_ Avant de remonter lentement son regard sur le parvis.

Dans une vision troublée par des larmes de souffrance, elle vit deux chevaliers sélunites marcher vers elle, leurs longues épées flamboyantes d'argent dans le déclin de la nuit. Un troisième garde réarmait déjà son arbalète, la tenant en joue. Ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis que le trait sifflait mortellement dans les aires.

Mais au lieu du coup attendu, elle bascula en arrière.

Une poigne solide s'était refermée sur son col. Une prise ferme qui ne la lâchait pas et continuait de l'éloigner de l'esplanade, laissant derrière elle un long sillon écarlate.

Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux alors que son dos heurtait sans ménagement une colonne de pierre froide:

« Shi-zuru ? »

La demi-elfe hocha imperceptiblement la tête, un regard anxieux porté sur sa blessure.

« Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de te soigner. » L'intonation était de nouveau base et froide. Et ses prunelles luisaient d'une fureur démente.

« Je m'occupe d'eux. Natsuki doit rester cachée, je reviendrai la chercher. »

Elle voulut la retenir, empêcher un nouveau carnage. Mais déjà la jeune femme s'avançait sur la place, bloquant d'un simple geste de la main les tirs qui fondaient sur elle. Sans prêter plus attention aux gardes qui chargeaient, la demi-elfe dirigea ses pas vers un nouveau venu.

Arme en main, ses cheveux grisonnant brillaient sous la lune avec le même éclat que son armure d'acier pâle : Joseph Glear n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gentil prêtre qu'elle avait connu.

L'homme pointa sa lame vers la blonde, psalmodiant quelques incantations qui embrasèrent aussitôt l'aurore.

Mais pas Shizuru.

L'air semblait rugir autours d'elle, éloignant les flammes qui courraient sur le pavement et repoussant violement chaque soldat qui tentait de l'atteindre.

Dans un hurlement glacial, le vent se mit à tournoyer autours des deux combattants, les emprisonnant dans d'une arène infranchissable. De nouvelles flammes vinrent exploser sur les parois invisibles, occultant aux yeux de Natsuki le combat qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur.

Les mains pressées sur sa plaie, celle-ci maudissait sa faiblesse, ne pouvant qu'assister impuissante aux déchainements du feu sur le parvis et aux sélunites qui ne cessaient d'harceler de carreaux et de coup d'épée la tempête de flamme.

Et encore, le simple fait de rester consciente l'épuisait.

Puis soudain tout s'accéléra.

L'espace sembla un instant se contracter et se faire aspirer, privant Natsuki de son souffle et de ses sens avant qu'une déflagration silencieuse balaye l'esplanade, faisant trembler les structures de pierre et projetant douloureusement la rôdeuse hors de sa cache.

La respiration coupée, sa dernière vision fut une tête arrachée roulant vers elle.

_C'est fini_, réalisa-elle, lorsque les yeux vitreux croisèrent son regard. _Tout est fini…_

Avant que les ténèbres l'emportent.

.

.

.

_Au même titre que la forêt, la chasse revêt dans certaine civilisation (européenne, africaine…) un aspect symbolique et initiatique. Elle est dans ces cas une mise en scène de la guerre, un passage où l'enfant devient adulte._

_Mais au delà de cet aspect, on retrouve aussi de nombreuse chasse "fantastique" dans le folklore européen. _Chasse de Wotan,_ où Odin accompagné des guerriers défunts du Walhalla parcourt le ciel. _La Menée Hennequin_ dirigé par le diable qui conduit les âmes des damnés en Enfer. Ou bien encore, _Samhain_, où les portes du _sidh _s'ouvre et qu'accompagné des _aes sidhe_, Cerrunos se lance dans sa chasse sauvage._

_Les exemples sont trop nombreux pour être tous cités. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, toujours la même fin en découle : celui qui, par malheur, est pris dans cette chasse, perd la raison si ce n'est la vie._


	6. Lune Disséminatrice

_**Kailyaenzo**__: contente de voir que la fic' te plaise toujours._

_**Pikapika **__: merci pour cette review. Shizuru n'est pas quelqu'un de très gentil non plus …enfin, comme on dit : "qui aime bien châtie bien."_

_**Psycheforeros **__: qu'il y ait toujours des questions sans réponse, c'est normal : l'histoire n'est pas encore finie et certains éléments ne seront dévoilés qu'en fin de fiction (notamment les origines de Shizuru). Mais beaucoup de réponse ont également été données (…non?) : qui est Natsuki, sa place au sein des sélunites. Les raisons du trouble mental de Shizuru aussi, une part de son passé et de ses motivations. Ce chapitre devrait en tout cas ravir tes attentes (ou pas^^). Ps : Non, toi soit gentille et termine ta fiction. Je sais que tu as le temps de le faire (et en plus tu as déjà la fin)._

_**Naudiz :**__ je me souviens de ton comm' et de mémoire j'avais répondu que c'était une hypothèse intéressante : maintenant tu comprends pourquoi ^^. C'était bien vu en tout cas._

_._

**Lune Disséminatrice.**

Dans son rêve elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille.

Une gamine, aux cheveux sombres noués en deux couettes, qui s'amusait avec une épée de bois.

_Non qui s'entraine !_ Pas d'amusement pour elle : sa mère lui avait déjà à de nombreuses reprises répété, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. D'ailleurs, sa mère était là aussi, observant avec sévérité l'exercice.

_Prime ! Seconde! Contre de tierce!_

Et à chaque mot du maître d'arme, l'enfant lui répondait d'un coup d'épée, tachant de suivre le rythme imposé.

_Quarte !_

Le bâtonpointa vers le ciel avec rapidité, mais la lame du maître lui fouetta honteusement les jambes.

_Menteur !_ La gamine s'était écriée, se retournant avec hargne vers sa mère : _Il m'a menti !_

Sa mère avait approuvé d'un hochement de tête : _Et toi tu as fais confiance à ton ennemi._

Bien vite, le bois émoussé sera remplacé par de l'acier trempé. Mais pas pour l'instant.

.

Pour l'instant, elle se trouvait dans une église de pierre pâle. D'autres enfants l'entouraient, vêtus d'une tunique de soie blanche. En y regardant de plus prés, elle portait les mêmes habits et s'avançait avec eux dans la nef du temple.

Sa mère se tenait près de l'autel et elle voulut lui sourire. Mais ce n'était guère le moment pour ce genre d'affection. Pas de jeux, ni de sourire pour la petite Natsuki Kuga.

Les enfants se prosternaient chacun à leur tour devant l'autel pour murmurer une litanie.

Natsuki avait le souvenir de l'avoir apprise par cœur des jours durant. Elle se rappelait également de la peur qui avait palpité dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'oublier ces quelques mots.

Vint son tour et c'est tremblante qu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux, balbutiant les strophes de son serment.

.

Elle se redressa dans l'obscurité d'une forêt, avec encore en bouche l'amertume du breuvage des prêtres. En main, elle avait une arme, un beau fauchon à la longue lame damasquiné d'argent. Elle le trouvait magnifique à briller ainsi sous la Plein Lune. Mais ce n'était pas encore le sien. Pour cela il fallait qu'elle le paye au prix du sang.

Des grondements sourds hantaient les sous bois, des plaintes et des pleurs aussi.

Il y avait une bête à traquer, un ennemi, un sharite. _Des gamins de rue._

Un démon à abattre ! Elle s'élança entre les arbres, scrutant les ténèbres à la recherche de sa proie, _d'un enfant._

Là-bas, un rugissement sauvage ! _Juste des gamins…_ le démon l'avait aperçue et chargeait maintenant dans sa direction. Le choc lui avait fait perdre sa magnifique épée…mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle en n'avait jamais eu. _C'est pour bientôt, si je réussis._ Et elle réussirait ! Roulant à terre, ses mains s'étaient refermées sur la gorge _du gamin_, du démon, tandis que ses griffes lui lacéraient les avant bras et que sa mâchoire claquait prés de son visage, tentant de happer son cou. Mais elle avait continué à serrer jusqu'à ce que son agresseur cesse de se débattre. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait pu voir le visage de ce monstre. _Harrach ?_ Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ceci arriverai bien plus tard elle le savait, et pour l'instant celui qui gisait à ses pied était _juste un gamin de rue, _un sharite.

.

Un démon, un impie.

Elle ne se souvenait plus des crimes dont était accusé l'homme qui, enchainé, lui faisait face. Un conjurateur, un agent de la Chanteuse Nocturne surement. Mais elle se rappelait de la voix de sa mère qui l'interrogeait et de son propre prénom qui avait claqué dans le cachot comme la lanière d'un fouet.

« Natsuki. »

Il lui en n'avait pas fallu plus pour s'élancer sur le prisonnier.

Encore maintenant, dans son rêve, elle avait toujours en tête le choc de son poing contre le visage du captif. La manière dont la bouche avait littéralement éclaté sous la force du coup. Le bruit métallique de la chaine qui s'était dépliée alors qu'elle l'entrainait, chose gémissante et sanguinolente, au centre de la cellule. Et ses frappes avaient redoublé d'intensité dans un acharnement aveugle et mécanique.

Le reste de la confrontation était flou. Pourquoi était-il là ? Avait-il fini par avouer ? Mais quoi au juste ?

Qu'importe.

Ce qui comptait, à ce moment là pour Natsuki, c'est que sa mère était fière d'elle. Et elle le serait davantage quand Natsuki se fera adouber chevalier.

Bientôt, dans deux Lunes.

.

Mais ce soir là, il n'y avait eu aucune lune.

Les bois étaient plongés dans une pénombre pesante et aphasique. C'est à peine si elle entendait le cliquetis des armures de ses compagnons d'armes, à quelques dizaine de pas derrière elle.

Elle ne se savait plus si elle était partie en tant qu'éclaireur à la recherche d'un gite pour la nuit ou si c'était quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention plus loin, entre les arbres. Une étrange lueur mordorée, peut-être juste le reflet de quelques lucioles, d'une lanterne, elle en était plus sûre à présent.

Mais elle était certaine qu'elle s'était arrêtée un moment sous les ramures sombre et basse. D'étranges fleures pâles poussaient au travers des hautes herbes. Peut-être était-ce la lassitude, peut-être l'énervement d'une chasse vaine, mais Natsuki se rappelait s'être penchée pour arracher leurs pétales diaphanes. Un accent chantant l'avait prise en faute :

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ca. _

C'était une jeune femme de son âge, aux longs cheveux blonds presque dorées malgré la noirceur ambiante.

_Les belles fleures sont faites pour être aimées car elles font de leur mieux pour éclore durant leur courte vie. _

Vêtue simplement, elle avait une besace emplie de fruit des bois. Drôle de façon d'occuper ses nuits, avait-elle pensé.

_Tu as faim ?_

Elle lui avait lui proposé une grappe de mûre et Natsuki se souvenait encore très bien de la chair sucrée des fruits, du sourire chaleureux que lui avait offert cette belle inconnue.

_Tu es perdue ?_

Elle avait secoué la tête : non, elle n'était pas perdue. Elle chassait un impie qui causait la mort et la désolation des sélunites dans cette région. Un être vil et abject, une créature, à ce qu'on disait, aux yeux aussi rouge que le sang qu'elle avait déjà fait verser.

Aussi rouge que le regard qui s'était posé sur elle.

Elle avait porté sa main à son arme prête à défourailler et la jeune femme l'avait observée, attentive.

Peut-être n'était-ce que dans son rêve, mais elle avait encore le souvenir de ses long cheveux de blé qui brillaient malgré la Lune Noire, se figeant autours d'elle dans la brise nocturne, de son regard si triste alors qu'un étrange sourire hantait toujours sur son visage.

Natsuki avait hésité et l'espace d'un instant, le temps avait paru s'arrêter.

Juste un instant.

Avant qu'une violence inouïe explose.

Il y avait eu un fracas de ferraille : Haruka qui attaquait épée en main, suivie de ses hommes. Ses deux sœur d'armes, Chie et Aoi qui s'étaient jointes, en un même élan, dans la bataille. Mais les incantations de Yukino avaient à peine eu le temps de fuser dans la forêt et sa mère, Saeko était restée sans voix.

Trop rapide.

Natsuki savait qu'elle n'avait pas été qu'une simple spectatrice, qu'elle avait finalement essayé de se battre alors que sa mère gisait déjà, décapité, au sol au milieu de ses compagnons défaits. Alors qu'elle-même était mortellement blessée.

Mais tout ce qu'il lui restait en mémoire était ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, tout avait été fini.

Mais pas pour elle.

.

Les étoiles avaient filé dans le ciel et l'aube chassait déjà la nuit lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

_Le vert des arbres._

Elle n'était pas encore morte, et c'est la seule chose dont elle avait conscience. Sa propre vie qui fuyait son corps et le vert des arbres qui formait, au dessus d'elle, une voute végétale.

_Un sanctuaire dans la nature._

Et ses yeux s'étaient refermés.

* * *

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Brusquement.

Le souffle coupé, elle hoqueta, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant que l'oxygène reflue dans ses poumons.

Une douleur intense lui scindait le ventre, l'obligeant à y porter les mains pour pouvoir se redresser.

_Ce n'est rien_, lui susurra une partie de son esprit, _rien d'autre que dans ta tête. Shizuru t'a déjà soignée, souviens toi, dans ce sanctuaire._

Mais les bandages sous ses doigts lui prouvèrent le contraire. Et puis l'endroit où elle se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec la forêt de Hullack.

Une cellule aux murs de pierres nues, plutôt étroite. Sa paillasse, quoique propre, n'était pas du dernier confort. Un courant d'air glacial filtrait d'entre les fines meurtrières qui lui faisaient office de fenêtre, et les lieux macéraient dans une lumière blafarde.

Avec précaution, Natsuki se redressa, écartant ses draps. Sa tunique de cuir et son chemisier étaient encroutés de sang séché et entrouverts sur un large bandage couvrant son ventre.

_Un tir d'arbalète._

Elle ne put retenir un grondement de douleur lorsqu'elle écarta les pansements. La plaie avait été recousue négligemment : des fils noir ponctuaient son ventre, formant une croix grossière prés son flanc droit. Autours de la blessure, sa peau était sombre et enflée.

_Mauvais signe._

Elle rabattit les bandes de gazes. Une brulure sourde sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche l'informa que sa jambe, également, avait été touchée. Mais au travers de son pantalon déchiré elle ne sentait aucun cataplasme. Juste une balafre encore poisseuse de sang.

Elle devait savoir où elle se trouvait, si elle était une prisonnière ou bien ... _aucun hôte ne traiterai de cette façon un convive._ D'ailleurs elle avait beau fouiller la cellule du regard, elle ne trouvait pas son baudrier d'arme.

_Prisonnière_, conclut-elle. _Des sélunites probablement._ Cette réalisation lui arracha un sentiment d'effroi pur tandis qu'elle se souvenait des geôles, des instruments de tortures qui se dissimulaient dans les sous-sols de l'église.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et tenta de calmer son angoisse alors que dans son esprit enfiévré, ses pensées se bousculaient sans aucun sens. Elle songeait à Shizuru, _je reviendrai te chercher_, mais qui ne viendrait certainement plus. A Nao aussi, à l'engeulade qu'elle subirait sitôt sorti d'ici, _si tu sors._ Et elle avait soif, terriblement soif. _Un verre de vin serait l'idéal, mais de l'eau ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire…_

_Du calme !_ Elle n'était plus une gamine et elle avait assez vécu pour pouvoir gérer cette situation.

Elle se rallongea. Cela ne servait à rien de se fatiguer inutilement.

Bientôt ils viendront la récupérer et à ce moment là, elle aura besoin de toutes ses forces.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit plus tôt que prévue, laissant entrer trois personnes. Deux gardes, reconnut Natsuki, accompagnés à son plus grand soulagement par Midori Suguira.

Celle-ci, les sourcils froncés, semblait anxieuse. Mais rien ne trahissait son trouble lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Natsuki se contenta de grogner. La question était purement rhétorique : elle était fiévreuse et sa plaie avait recommencé à suinter aux travers de ses ligatures.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

_Un vrai guérisseur pour me requinquer, un bain chaud et sortir d'ici serait déjà un bon début._

_« _De l'eau. » croassa-t-elle pendant qu'elle se redressait sur sa couche.

« Et de quoi manger, aussi. » Elle ajouta alors qu'un des gardes filait déjà dans le couloir.

Guettant le retour du soldat, Natsuki regarda la femme faire les cents pas dans sa cellule, son long manteau azuré battant sur ses cuissardes de cuir souple. Sitôt le sélunite rentré, Midori récupéra le plateau avant de renvoyer les deux hommes et fermer la porte.

« Mange, tu en aura besoin. »

Natsuki ne se fit pas prier. L'eau avait un gout rance et le bouillon servi était tiède et fade, mais tout cela lui parut quand même délicieux. En quelques coups de cuillère, elle avait terminé son écuelle et elle reporta son attention sur la Commandante avec un semblant d'assurance retrouvée :

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- J'allais te poser la même question. »

Elles se jaugèrent un instant. La rousse céda en premier :

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu faisais dans le temple, au milieu de la nuit.» Elle se rapprocha d'elle, s'asseyant à ses cotés sur la paillasse : « Qui était cette femme après qui tu courais ? »

Le cœur de Natsuki s'emballa à la mention de Shizuru. Elle dut se forcer au calme pour répondre :

« Une intruse, elle était entrée dans l'église par infraction, c'est tout.

- Non. Tu mens, Natsuki. Cette femme, c'était celle que tu poursuivais déjà à Ville-Vieille. »

Midori se pencha davantage, murmurant ses mots comme si elle craignait qu'on les écoute :

« Avant la fin de la journée, tu vas comparaitre devant une assemblée. Il y a eu une infraction et des morts cette nuit là. Tous, nous voulons une explication. Je te conseille de préparer un peu mieux que cela tes mensonges. »

Elle s'interrompit fixant de ses yeux vifs le regard fatigué de la prisonnière :

« Ou bien dit moi la vérité. » Sa main se posa sur la joue brulante de la brune. «Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?»

Le pouvait-elle ? Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait se fier à personne_. Ils les forcent à regarder…_ Non elle devait faire confiance à aucun sélunites.

« Une intruse, s'obstina-t-elle, qui rodait autours du temple. Je l'ai poursuivie mais elle s'est échappée… »

Sa voix mourut sur son mensonge. Un mauvais mensonge mais c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire dans son état.

Midori laissa glisser sa main sur son épaule, presque désemparée :

« Es-tu consciente que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ? Une simple vagabonde n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle boucherie ! » Le ton montait et instinctivement, Natsuki se tassa dans ses couvertures.

« Vous avez pénétré dans les sous-sols, _(Où ils les maintiennent éveillés, jour et nuit…)_ tu t'es enfuie avec elle, je l'ai vu te porter secours ! Alors ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix s'était radoucie, presque désolée face à la mine prostrée de Natsuki. Elle se releva, se grattant la nuque dans un geste nerveux.

« Me prends-tu vraiment pour une imbécile ? Crois-tu réellement que je ne ferais pas le lien entre cette femme et la succession de meurtre à l'encontre de notre Ordre ? C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natsuki serra les dents. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ca ? Une part d'elle-même lui suppliait de tout avouer, de laisser les sélunites régler cette affaire entre eux. _Un bon bain chaud et un médecin…_Mais cela signifierait également que toute cette traque aurait été vaine. Jamais elle n'obtiendrait réellement réparation pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

« Tu ne dira rien alors. » Ce n'était même pas une question, mais Natsuki approuva silencieusement.

« On va aller dehors, prendre l'air avant qu'ils te convoquent. Qui sait, cela te fera peut-être retrouver tes esprits. »

* * *

Cela avait été un calvaire pour se rendre jusqu'au cloître. Sa jambe la lançait atrocement mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui faisait endurer son autre blessure.

Elle avait accueilli avec joie, le vent frais sur son visage et le banc de pierre sous ses fesses. Bien qu'elle savait que tout cela n'était qu'une courte trêve face à ce qui l'attendait. _Ils les transforment alors en animaux, en bête affamées…_

Midori, à ses cotés, gardait le silence, soucieuse et le regard rivé sur des jeunes novice qui s'exerçaient aux maniements des armes.

Les cloches sonnaient et un chant s'élevait dans le temple. Des prières en l'honneur du prêtre Glear et des gardes qui avaient péri sur le parvis, il y avait de ca déjà deux nuits. _Nao doit être folle…_

« J'ai rêvé de mon noviciat.» Natsuki s'entendit murmurer alors que son attention se portait également sur les escrimeurs. _Prime ! Seconde! Contre de tierce! Ne jamais faire confiance à son ennemi…_ Le temps s'égrena lentement sans que la commandante daigne lui répondre. Peut-être ne l'avait elle pas entendu, peut-être Natsuki avait-elle simplement rêvé ses mots.

Les clochers avaient cessé de retentir et les litanies s'étaient tues quand la femme lui consentit une réponse :

« Ta mémoire te revient alors. »

La messe était terminée et le cloître se remplissait peu à peu. De noble en habits de velours soignés, de chevaliers aux cuirasses d'aciers dissimulés sous de longue cape, d'initiés en armure noire et de prêtres en tenue d'argent.

Aucun n'accorda d'intérêt aux deux femmes assises sur le banc de pierre.

« Cela te manque ? L'Ordre, former des jeunes recrues et parcourir avec tes frères et sœurs le Cormyr… »

Un instant, Natsuki songea à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Midori dans cette taverne. La sélunite avait souhaité la placer au poste de sa défunte mère, contrecarrer les plans de Joseph Glears. _Et voilà que tous ses espoirs s'effondrent…_

Si son ancienne vie lui manquait, elle n'aurait su le dire. Ses souvenirs étaient encore trop imprécis, et teintés de honte et d'horreur lorsqu'elle repensait aux salles de tortures. _Et aux larmes silencieuses de Shizuru…_

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, je ne crois pas. J'aurai l'impression d'être….

- Comme un loup parmi les chiens, n'est-ce pas ?»

Une voix glaciale vint terminer sa phrase. A ses cotés elle sentit Midori se raidir face à la nouvelle venue : Miyu Glear. Celle-ci portait la tenue des chevaliers : un plastron pâle frappé de l'emblème de Séluné sur une tunique bleu nuit. Sa longue cape noir venait couvrir ses hautes bottes de cuir et offrait un effet saisissant avec la clarté argentée de ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient rougis, et c'était le seul détail de sa physionomie sévère qui trahissait sa tristesse.

Elle la toisa un court instant, mais suffisamment pour que Natsuki comprenne qu'elle la tenait pour responsable de la mort de son père. La rancœur contenue dans sa voix, lui confirma vite ce ressentiment :

« Mais dis-moi, Natsuki, lorsque le cor résonnera et que la meute s'élancera, seras-tu la proie ou bien le chasseur ?»

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle lui tourna le dos, faisant claquer ses bottes sur le pavage de la coursive tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'elle.

_Le chasseur ou la proie ?_ Natsuki en aurait presque rit : un chasseur évidement, mais qui s'était fait avoir par un plus grand prédateur.

Midori se redressa, étirant ses membres avant de lui adresser un triste sourire :

« On nous attends. Et tache de te souvenir que tu ne sais pas mentir, Natsuki. »

* * *

Une vingtaine de personne, tout au plus, l'attendait dans l'assemblée et Natsuki n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer si cela était une bonne chose ou pas. Cette histoire se solderait peut-être par un jugement expéditif suivit d'une exécution tout aussi sommaire…Et à vrai dire elle préférait largement cette option à celle qui se profilait sournoisement dans son esprit. _Pas dans les geôles, pitié pas dans les geôles._

Son ventre la torturait et la blessure de sa jambe la démangeait par moment. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais ne récolta qu'une taloche de la part d'un garde.

Ils étaient deux. Grands et costauds dans leurs lourdes cotes de maille, et armés surtout. Postés dans son dos, épée au poing comme s'ils craignaient que l'envie lui prenne de s'évader malgré son état pitoyable.

Derrière elle, un long banc en demi-cercle où s'étaient installés des sélunites de son Ordre. Elle avait aperçu, parmi eux, quelques prêtresses de l'Ordre des Oracles de Lune. Mais elles semblaient n'être conviées que par simple politesse, et Natsuki se doutait bien qu'elles n'auraient guère leurs mots à dire dans cette affaire.

Une estrade avait été aménagée, devant elle, où siégeait trois assises devant un large pupitre. _La place de mes juges…_

La salle était petite, avec un plafond bas tout en vouture, qui raisonnait en ce moment des discutions des sélunites. Un véritable brouhaha et Natsuki se dit que peut-être ils étaient plus nombreux que ca. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Sa fièvre la reprenait, de ca elle en était certaine.

Elle se démena une nouvelle fois, entendit un cliquetis prés de son oreille droite et esquiva maladroitement une claque. Mais pas la deuxième que lui asséna l'autre soldat.

« Suffit maintenant ! »

La voix de Midori tonna dans le tribunal, ramenant partiellement le calme et elle perçut les deux soldats se raidir dans un garde-à-vous.

Avec une certaine nonchalance, la commandante prit place. Ses bottes vinrent se poser sur le lutrin, et elle croisa les bras derrière sa tête avec une désinvolture naturelle. Mais son regard, fixé sur la prisonnière, racontait une autre histoire. _Tu ne sais pas mentir Natsuki…_

Un homme, que la brune identifia aussitôt comme étant le Commandant de la Deuxième Division, la rejoignit. Une gueule carrée de guerrier, avec un chaume blanc qui lui mangeait les joues, dissimilant rides et cicatrices.

Natsuki se souvint de la remarque de Midori, quant à son jeune âge et son grade. Elle avait cru que ce n'était que de la vantardise de la part de la sélunite, mais à présent qu'elle regardait l'assemblée, elle se disait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles. La plupart avait depuis longtemps dépassé les quarante Automnes et certains en étaient mêmes à l'Hiver de leurs vies. En faite, à bien y regarder, Midori était la plus jeune de tous. Enfin, si Natsuki ne tenait compte ni d'elle-même, ni de la nouvelle arrivante.

Miyu Glear.

Le chevalier monta sur l'estrade avec raideur, s'apprêtant à s'assoir à la place vacante, celle de son père.

« Non.» Midori lui lança à peine un regard, mais cela suffit toutefois à stopper son geste.

« Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a plus personne pour représenter la Première Division. » contra-t-elle avec aigreur.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à toi d'occuper ce poste. Va te rassoir dans la salle.»

La jeune femme hésita, la main encore posée sur le dossier du siège, les mâchoires serrées. Elle se retourna un bref instant vers Natsuki, croisant son regard.

Haine, vengeance, douleur.

La brune grimaça légèrement. Elle pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait la sélunite, après tout elle avait été dans la même situation. Mais elle se trompait de cible. Natsuki n'y était strictement pour rien dans la mort de son père.

_C'est Shizuru…_ elle aurait aimé le lui dire. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, avec une rancune amère. Elle avait passé cinq Automnes à lui courir après, il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, portant son attention sur le dallage de la salle. Le bruit des bottes sur le parquet de bois l'informa que le chevalier se pliait finalement à la décision de la Commandante.

.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se présenter, rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet. Et encore une fois Natsuki ne sut comment interpréter leur empressement.

Ce fut le Commandant de la Deuxième Divisons qui ouvrit le conseil :

« Soyons bref. Si nous sommes là, c'est pour statuer du sort de cette personne…

- Non. » La chaise de Midori claqua au sol tandis que ses pieds quittaient le lutrin.

« Nous somme ici pour comprendre des faits, et non condamner une personne.»

Il eut un instant de gêne parmi l'assemblée avant que l'homme ne reprenne la parole :

« Des faits. Donc cette jeune femme va commencer par nous dire ce qu'elle faisait dans les sous-sols de notre église ce soir là. Et surtout comment y a-t-elle eu accès.»

Natsuki garda les yeux rivés sur le pavement et les lèvres closes. _Tu ne diras rien alors._ Elle percevait dans son dos les regards persistants des sélunites, et une légère rumeur emplir la salle face à son mutisme.

« Natsuki ? » L'intonation pressante de Midori l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Dis-nous ce que tu cherchais, s'il te plaît. »

_Shizuru veut que tu le sache._ Elle serra les poings. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas suivit. Quelle idiote elle faisait une fois de plus. Et maintenant où était-elle ? N'avait-elle pas promis de venir la sauver ? _Et toi tu as fais confiance à ton ennemi._

Un des gardes lui asséna un coup à l'arrière du crane, la sortant de ses réflexions. Que pouvait-elle répondre de toute manière? Elle se borna à un haussement d'épaule.

Une autre gifle. _Mauvais réponse._

« Arrêtez-ca ! ordonna Midori. Natsuki, tu étais dans les prisons, nous le savons déjà. Comment et pourquoi y es-tu rentrée, ca nous l'ignorons encore.

- Je… » _Je poursuivais une vagabonde…_elle failli se raccrocher à cette excuse avant de se souvenir que c'était un piètre argument.

« Je voulais juste voir. » Ce n'était peut-être guère mieux, mais au moins cela avait le mérite d'être la vérité.

« Voir quoi ? La Commandante insista.

_Natsuki risque de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle va voir._

« Je ne sais pas.

- Voila comment je perçois les choses, avança la sélunite. Tu as suivi une jeune femme. Qui était-elle ? Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Vous vous êtes introduites dans le temple, des gardes vous ont surprises et vous avez pris la fuite, c'est ca ? »

Natsuki acquiesça. _Tu ne diras rien alors. _

« Savoir comment vous avez pu entrer est préoccupant, car cela remet en cause notre sécurité…

- Elle avait les clefs.

- Pardon ? »

Midori s'interrompit, davantage surprise par le fait que Natsuki prenne la parole que par ses mots.

« Elle avait les clefs pour rentrer. Mais elle ne m'a dit comment elle a obtenu. »

_Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas savoir. _Et à vrai dire, Natsuki aurait préféré ne rien savoir du tout.

Les deux Commandants s'échangèrent un bref regard avant que l'homme ne soupire :

« Tomoe Marguerite. Les prêtes du temple auraient dû prendre davantage de mesure après son meurtre.

- Cela nous ramène donc à cette question : qui était la femme qui t'accompagnait ? C'est celle qui sème la mort parmi les nôtres depuis prés de cinq Hivers, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Natsuki sentit la tension monter dans le tribunal. Midori avait raison, c'était également un problème de sécurité. Et d'une certaine manière, Natsuki avait joué avec leurs vies pour assouvir sa vengeance et pour cela, elle leur devait au moins quelques explications.

Elle chercha du regard l'approbation dans les yeux de la sélunite. Celle-ci hocha la tête, l'encourageant à parler davantage. Elle perçut également un mouvement succinct de la part de l'homme, à peine perceptible.

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de s'y attarder.

Dans un éclair de douleur, la salle sembla basculer et son visage heurta le sol. Le gout cuivré du sang emplit sa bouche alors qu'elle restait à terre, profitant du contact froid de la pierre sur son corps meurtrie.

« Bordel ! »

Natsuki entendit Midori jurer, puis des pas à ses cotés avant que quelqu'un l'aide à se relever. Avec stupeur, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Miyu Glear.

La jeune femme la replaça sur son siège puis agrippa son menton la forçant à renverser la tête, le temps que les saignements se calment.

Au loin, elle entendait les deux commandants s'engueuler :

« Elle allait parler !

- On perdait notre temps ! »

- Mais l'assommer ne t'apportera rien de plus ! »

Alors qu'un vacarme insupportable régnait désormais dans l'assemblée. Mais l'attention de Natsuki était davantage tournée vers celle qui lui faisait face.

« Ton nez est cassé. »

Le chevalier en pinça l'arête, provoquant un gémissement de douleur, avant, dans un craquement horrible, réduire la fracture.

« Ca doit aller mieux maintenant. »

Natsuki hocha vaguement la tête. Elle passa machinalement sa langue sur ses dents et constata qu'un bout de son incisive s'était brisé sous la force de l'impact._Ca ira de paire avec les balafres…_

« Je n'ai pas tué ton père.

- Je sais. » La jeune femme s'était agenouillée devant elle, enserrant toujours son visage entre ses doigts. Les gestes étaient attentionnés bien que sa voix et son regard demeuraient froid et ferme.

« Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas assez puissante pour cela. Mais tu connais cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Natsuki déglutit avec dégout : la saveur de son sang imprégnait encore son palais. Elle devait gagner du temps. Encore un peu de temps pour trouver une excuse potable, mais son esprit était totalement submerger par la panique et la douleur.

Les mains de la sélunite quittèrent son visage pour se poser sur ses épaules, décontractant les muscles raidis d'appréhension:

« Tu es tendue Natsuki : tu as peur. »

La pression s'affermit, à la fois agréable et dérangeante, alors que la femme continuait :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. La peur vient de l'ignorance, mais toi tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu n'avoues pas. Tu as déjà mené des interrogatoires, tu sais ce qu'il y a dans les cachots, n'est-ce pas? »

Oh oui, elle le savait ! Et même si une part de son esprit lui disait que c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait, une part d'elle-même voulait désespérément survivre. _Pas les geôles, pitié…_ elle devait parler, dire n'importe quoi pour éviter de faire un tour au sous sol. Même la vérité.

« Je…je suis une chasseuse de prime. » Elle essaya de contrôler sa panique, se rattachant seulement aux derniers événements.

« Il y a une prime pour sa capture. Cinquante pièces d'Or. Je me suis mise sur l'affaire. »

L'étreinte se resserra, plus douloureusement cette fois-ci :

« Et comment une simple rôdeuse aurait pu réussir là où les meilleures d'entre nous échouent depuis bientôt cinq Hivers ?

- Je…elle ne sais pas. » Une idée venait d'apparaître, un coup de baratin mais c'était la seule échappatoire qui se présentait à elle. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de la sélunite et se redressa sur son siège, se redonnant un certain aplomb:

« J'y ai pensé avec la mort de Tomoe Marguerite. Ca ne collait pas, de tuer une novice. Alors je me suis dit qu'elle recherchait quelque chose, un alibi, un informateur que sais-je…Quelqu'un de faible et d'inexpérimenté, facilement manipulable en tout cas. Je me suis fait passer pour cette personne. »

Natsuki s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et cracher le sang qui stagnait encore dans sa bouche.

Sa ruse fonctionnait. Tout l'auditoire était à son écoute, le deuxième Commandant semblait approuver les faits et bien que Midori la dévisageait, perplexe, elle ne disait pas un mot. _Peut être est-elle simplement déçue que mes aveux reviennent à Miyu et non à elle…_

« Elle ne sait pas que je suis une chasseuse de prime. Elle pense que je suis juste une sélunite, sans Ordre particulier. Et je l'aurais eu si vos gardes ne m'avaient pas foutue un carreau dans le ventre.

-Son nom ?

- Shizuru. » Natsuki n'avait même pas hésité. Après tout ce n'était qu'un nom. Et si ce simple aveu pouvait la tirer d'affaire…

« Shizuru…tu n'aurais pas plus de précisions ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle prit un temps de réflexion avant d'ajouter, avec réticence :

« Blonde, de mon âge, à peine plus grande que moi…et c'est une demi-elfe, elle a les yeux d'une drow : rouge sang.»

Au fond elle-même, Natsuki se maudissait : cette confession sonnait comme un échec de sa part et comme une condamnation pour Shizuru. Mais, si tout était définitivement perdu, à quoi bon mentir ?

« Ca tient la route, Midori opina.

- Plus logique en tout cas que la fille de Saeko tuant des sélunites. » L'homme approuva et Natsuki se permit un soupir de soulagement. La prise de Miyu se desserra et elle se releva pour venir se placer derrière elle. Sa chaise bascula lentement en arrière pour s'immobiliser dans un équilibre précaire.

« C'est cohérent en effet, nota le chevalier, si on omet quelques détails. Quelques coïncidences troublantes. »

L'assise chavira davantage jusqu'à ce que sa tête percute le plastron d'acier.

« Arrête donc ton cirque et viens en directement au fait !»

La voix de Midori claqua sèchement dans le conseil, trahissant sa nervosité tandis que Miyu semblait s'amuser à faire durer son suspens.

Une attente cruelle pour Natsuki. Les yeux exorbités, rivés aux plafonds, elle était plus que consciente que sa situation était fâcheuse. Si sa feinte échouait, c'en était fini d'elle. _Et ils m'enverront croupir dans les cahots… _Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter ce qu'avait subi Shizuru, elle en était certaine.

Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre, hélas, à leur dire : elle ignorait où se trouvait Shizuru, et leur avouer qu'elle avait tenu caché depuis le début l'identité de l'assassin, serait bien pire. Après tout son mutisme et sa traque désespérée avait mis son Ordre en danger, et nul doute qu'ils la tiendraient responsable pour toutes les victimes de la demi-elfe.

« Cette jeune femme est Natsuki Kuga, la sélunite commença d'une voix lente. Elle avait été envoyée en mission avec huit autres compagnons dans la forêt d'Hullack et ses confrères sont tous morts. Elle a été recueillie dans un sanctuaire de Mailikki. Un sanctuaire aujourd'hui disparu, mais nous savons que lors de son passage quatre autres personnes ont péri. Et la voici maintenant à Amon Romen où nous la retrouvons prés des dépouilles de trois gardes ainsi que celle de Joseph Glear, Premier Maître de notre Ordre. »

Un silence lourd de sens eut le temps de s'installer dans le conseil avant que Midori ne se décide à reprendre la parole:

« Des coïncidences comme tu le dis. Certes troublantes mais qui ne prouve rien. A moins que t'insinue qu'elle ait assassiné sa propre mère ?

- Je n'insinue rien, si ce n'est qu'elle en sait surement davantage que ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire. Si tu n'étais pas aussi occupée à la protéger même toi tu l'aurais remarqué. »

Le bruit d'une chaise renversée fit écho au sarcasme. Natsuki devina que la Commandante s'était levée et ses mots sonnèrent durement dans la salle désormais attentive :

« Parles clairement ! De quoi m'accuses-tu ?

- Tu étais son amie, du moins celui de sa mère : ton jugement est donc faussé.

- Je manque d'objectivité ? » Midori eut un rire moqueur. « Et que dire de toi alors ? Je te rappelle que cet interrogatoire concerne la mort de ton père !

- Il y a certes un problème de neutralité. » Le timbre grave du Commandant de la Deuxième Division coupa leur altercation et la chaise de Natsuki rebascula violement en avant.

« Et de toute façon, pour rendre un jugement, les trois Commandants doivent être présent. Alyssa Sears sera à Amon Romen avant la prochaine Nouvelle Lune. Les victimes sont quasiment toute de sa Division, il est plus juste de l'attendre pour prononcer un jugement.

- Alyssa Sears, n'est encore qu'une enfant ! Midori s'insurgea. On ne peut pas la laisser statuer du sort de cette jeune femme ! Natsuki Kuga est une sélunite, une d'entre nous je vous rappelle !

- Nous attendrons d'être tout trois réunis pour prendre une décision. Sélunite ou pas, elle est impliquée dans une série de meurtre. »

Midori se crispa légèrement à cette sentence tandis que Natsuki percevait derrière elle un sourd grognement de satisfaction.

« Alors que fait-on d'elle maintenant ? hasarda la Commandante.

_Pas dans les geôles, pas dans les geôles… _Mais la voix froide de Miyu confirma ses craintes :

« Dans les cachots. Les lieux semblent l'intéresser. Je peux même m'occuper personnellement de sa garde. »

_Je le supporterai pas, pitié pas ca…_son regard chercha désespérément celui de Midori. Mais celle-ci s'était déjà détournée. De toute façon, Natsuki comprenait qu'elle avait déjà fait de son mieux pour la défendre.

L'homme mit fin au débat :

« Non, qu'elle retourne dans sa cellule. Et qu'on double la garde. Il y a déjà eu trop de mort. »

* * *

La porte de sa cellule se referma brutalement et Natsuki se laissa choir sur son lit.

Elle inspira profondément avant que ses doigts s'aventurent sur son visage. Sa pommette était éclatée. Sa lèvre, de nouveau fendue. Mais mise à part ca, elle trouvait qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée.

Sa main passa sur son ventre, relevant un pan de chemise dégoutante de sang, et cette fois ci elle ne put retenir un feulement de douleur.

La plaie s'était rouverte et tout son abdomen n'était qu'un douloureux hématome.

Elle toussota, se redressa pour torcher sa bouche d'un revers de main. Du sang, encore. Elle avait commençait à en cracher depuis le matin.

_Mauvais signe…_

Des pas dans le couloir figèrent soudain ses gestes.

_S'ils veulent remettre ca…_

Les gardes poursuivirent leur route. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle se rallongea, se forçant à dormir un peu.

Mais ses yeux restèrent obstinément ouverts.

Depuis sa comparution, la veille, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir réussi à se reposer.

Toujours aux aguets, craignant la venue des soldats et le passage à tabac.

Au départ, elle avait pensé qu'ils voulaient lui soutirer des informations. Et si elle avait vaillamment encaissé les gifles et autres coup de poing, elle aurait été prête à s'accuser des pires crimes, dés que la botte d'un garde était venue s'écraser dans son ventre.

Mais aucune question n'avait été posée, et elle avait compris alors qu'ils cherchaient seulement à l'affaiblir, à la briser davantage jusqu'au prochain procès.

_Natsuki sait-elle combien de temps faut-il à un humain pour devenir fou ?_ Cinq jours lui avait dit la demi-elfe, cinq jours sans dormir. En combien de temps succomberait-elle avec cette douleur lancinante ? Peut-être moins…

Son regard se porta sur la meurtrière. Dehors, le soleil se couchait et la cellule était désormais plongée dans une pénombre grisâtre. Une lumière faiblarde et maladive.

Natsuki toussa et cracha à nouveau du sang.

_Cinq jours…_Elle se répéta machinalement tandis que la fièvre revenait sournoisement la tourmenter. _Cinq jours…_Puis son corps lui accorda enfin le répit demandé : elle s'évanouit.

.

Lorsqu'elle reprit consciente, on la secouait sans ménagement pour la réveiller. _Pas les gardes, pas maintenant…_ Natsuki serra les poings, dans l'attente du prochain déluge de coup. Mais rien ne vint. Et lorsqu'elle perçut un doux murmure, elle comprit qu'elle avait définitivement sombré dans la folie.

_Shizuru ? _

Elle se retourna prudemment sur sa paillasse et faillit pleurer. Soit elle était en plein rêve, soit sa raison l'avait réellement abandonnée car la demi-elfe était belle et bien agenouillée prés de son lit.

« Shi-zuru ? »

La blonde hocha la tête, la main toujours agrippée à son épaule. Ses yeux, brulants comme des braises, trahissaient son angoisse.

« Je...je rêve, hein ? La prisonnière hasarda.

- Non, je suis venue te chercher, Natsuki. Je te l'ai promis, tu t'en rappelle ? »

Tandis que la demi-elfe se relevait, à l'affût du moindre bruit, la brune étouffa un rire : elle délirait c'était certain !

« Viens, on a guère de temps. »

Natsuki opina silencieusement et avec précaution se mit debout, mais elle ne put faire que deux pas avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle.

« Désolée… » Elle murmura alors que Shizuru la rattrapait et que ses bras l'enveloppèrent. Sa prise se raffermit, se voulant réconfortante, protectrice, _si réelle !_ Et pourtant, cela était impossible : Shizuru n'avait aucune raison d'être là, n'importe qui, sain d'esprit, se serait enfui, l'aurait laissée endosser ses crimes !

N'importe qui sain d'esprit… Mais Shizuru ne l'était pas.

La réalité la frappa de plein fouet et une nouvelle fois elle faillit pleurer.

Shizuru était vraiment là.

Shizuru était revenue pour la sauver. Même si…

« Je…je leur ai donné ton nom, je t'ai vendue.

- Ce n'est rien », elle lui assura, posant son front contre le sien. « Tu es brulante… »

Natsuki se sentit pousser sur le lit et Shizuru s'éloigner d'elle.

« Non !» Elle enserra convulsivement la taille de la blonde.

« Je vais seulement te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Juste… » _…un instant, Natsuki. Juste pour une fois._ Sa prise se relâcha brusquement quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander.

Inconsciente de son trouble, les mains de la demi-elfe passèrent sur son visage, examinant les coupures et hématomes avant de descendre sur son ventre. Un sifflement d'effroi s'échappa d'entre ses dents lorsqu'elle vit la blessure à son flanc.

« Oh, Natsuki… » Ses doigts froids se placèrent prés de la plaie, incertains.

« Tu peux soigner ca ?

- C'est infectée, ce qui explique ta fièvre…Et tu fais visiblement une hémorragie. Cela risque de prendre du temps…

- Tu…tu vas m'abandonner ? » Avec horreur, Natsuki découvrit qu'elle était aux bords des larmes.

« Non, bien sûre que non.» Shizuru lui murmura, rassurante, et une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps, l'étourdissant peu à peu. Sa tête vint s'appuyer sur l'épaule de la demi-elfe, dans un réconfort enfantin.

« Cela n'a aucun sens, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu es entrain de me sauver la vie. Après toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu faire : je ne le mérite pas.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- C'n'est pas n'importe quoi. » Natsuki eut un rire amer avant de reprendre, la voix rauque : « J'ai même juré de te tuer et toi, tu es là à me soigner.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle, mais sans toi, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens.»

La jeune femme avait à peine haussé la voix, et Natsuki s'écarta d'elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

Un rire triste et comme seule réponse les lèvres glacées de la demi-elfe se posèrent sur les siennes. Hésitantes, parce que Shizuru était consciente qu'elle n'avait plus droit à cette d'affection. Mais en cet instant, malgré sa haine toujours aussi vivace, Natsuki lui aurait tout permis.

D'une main, elle agrippa la nuque de la blonde, prolongeant le baiser, tandis que l'autre rejoignait celle de Shizuru, placée sur son ventre, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour la garder près d'elle. Natsuki la sentit trembler lorsque sa langue s'immisça entre ses lèvres, caressant la sienne avec envie. Elle resserra son étreinte, profitant de son ascendant sur l'autre jeune femme et les doigts de la demi-elfe vinrent parcourir son visage avec douceur mais surtout avec une détresse évidente.

C'est presque à regret que la rôdeuse laissa finalement la guérisseuse rompre l'échange, les joues embrasées et ses yeux pourpres baissées dans une gêne palpable.

Elle se releva maladroitement, fuyant toujours du regard la brune.

« La blessure est cicatrisée. Pour le reste, il te faudra surtout un bon repas et du repos. »

Natsuki hocha la tête. Elle se sentait mieux et n'eut aucune difficulté pour rattraper Shizuru, déjà près de la porte, prête à sortir. Elle bloqua son geste:

« Shizuru…

- Oui je sais. » Elle l'interrompit, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. « Ca ne change rien entre nous. »

Mal à l'aise Natsuki approuva, alors que Shizuru terminait dans un souffle :

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts, étrangement silencieux. Natsuki comprit la raison de ce calme, lorsqu'elle passa devant les gardes, postés dans le passage.

Les deux hommes étaient debout, mais seules leurs lances, plantées sous leur menton, les maintenaient encore droit. Elle n'avait pas vu d'autres soldats cependant elle se doutait que tout ceux qui avait croisé le chemin de Shizuru avaient dû subir le même sort. _Et c'est pour moi qu'elle les a tués…_

La demi-elfe s'arrêta et en la voyant sortir son trousseau, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de lui avouer :

« Je leur ai dit, pour les clefs.

- Natsuki a été bien bavarde. » Sa voix avait été un chuchotement glacial mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, son timbre était de nouveau chaleureux : « Merci de me prévenir. »

Elle ouvrit une trappe au sol, découvrant un escalier raide, taillé à même la roche, qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

« Cela nous conduira en dehors de la Citée. » indiqua Shizuru en s'engouffrant dans le passage.

Natsuki n'eut d'autre choix que dans la suivre dans une obscurité complète, se fiant seulement au souffle de la jeune femme, à quelques pas d'elle, pour se repérer. Elle tâtonna en avant, agrippant maladroitement la taille de la blonde avant que celle-ci saisisse fermement sa main, accélérant sa course.

Shizuru avait dit vrai, et elles débouchèrent bientôt dans un poste de garde abandonné, donnant sur Ville-Vieille.

Dans la nuit tombée, les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses, à s'observer, immobiles. _Et maintenant que fait-on _? se demanda Natsuki. _Je tiens ma promesse ? Je la tue ici ?_ Ses épaules s'affaissèrent : elle n'avait même pas pu récupérer ses armes et la tuer à mains nues étaient au dessus de ses forces.

« Merci, elle finit par murmurer, gauchement. Et je suis désolée. Pour ce que nous t'avons fais subir… » Elle s'arrêta cherchant du regard les yeux de la blonde avant de poursuivre :

« C'est monstrueux et je comprends ta haine envers les sélunites, mais ce que tu as fait au sanctuaire et tout ces morts…Je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser agir ainsi. Tu devras payer pour tout cela.»

Elle se détourna de la jeune femme, la laissant seule dans la pénombre des ruines, pour continuer sa route vers Ville-Basse. Quelques pas, un regard en arrière et Shizuru était toujours figée, une statue de sel sous la pâle clarté lunaire. Encore quelques pas, un dernier regard.

Shizuru avait disparu.

.

.

.

_Attention : rated M pour le prochain chapitre._


	7. Dernier Quartier

_Merci pour les review, cela fait toujours autant plaisir __(et en __plus ca motive)._

_Altar : merci pour ton ajout. Mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, finir ta fiction : tu ne peux pas laisser Shizuru dans ce lit d'hôpital et ces salauds en liberté._

_Psycheforeros : j'attends toujours la fin de ta fiction. Comme tu me l'as promis…_

**Dernier Quartier.**

Le clocher de Heaume n'avait pas encore marqué le début de la nuit lorsque Natsuki arriva devant l'auberge de Mai.

Avec la même prudence qui avait guidé jusque là ses pas, elle s'approcha du Dragon Rouge et regarda à la dérobée par une des fenêtres. Le service battait son plein : une bonne quarantaine de convives se partageait les tablées et Nao distribuait plats et boissons avec effervescence.

Un agréable fumet de repas semblait baigner les lieux et les flammes de la cheminée étaient une réelle invitation à entrer. Mais Natsuki ne le pouvait pas.

Elle était désormais une fugitive.

A regret, elle rebroussa chemin pour se glisser dans la cour arrière de la bâtisse. Elle se faufila jusqu'à l'écurie et y resta planquée, aux cotés de Duran, le temps que le jeune Takumi finisse de puiser l'eau du puits. L'odeur de son cheval, chaude et familière, avait quelque chose de rassurant après son périple dans les cellules sélénites. _L'odeur d'un vieil ami de route_, songea la brune en s'éloignant de l'animal pour reprendre son intrusion.

L'entrée de service était ouverte et personne ne semblait se trouver dans les escaliers. Tant mieux, Natsuki souhaitait reprendre une apparence convenable avant de rencontrer Mai ou Nao. _Elle va réellement me tuer…_

Avec précaution, elle monta jusqu'aux chambrées, veillant à ne pas faire grincer le vieil escalier de bois. Mais parvenue devant sa porte, elle ne put que constater que celle-ci était fermée à clef. _Et les sélunites ont gardé mes affaires… _Elle soupira. Tant pis elle se satisferait pour l'instant d'un bon bain chaud.

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Trop silencieuse pour que cela soit la patronne ou bien la rouquine.

« Mikoto. »

Natsuki se retourna. L'adolescente se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait d'apercevoir une revenante. _Après tout c'est peut-être ce que je suis…_

« Hey.» La rôdeuse lui lança gauchement, en guise de salut. Comme seule réponse la gamine lui sauta au cou, dans un empressement enfantin.

« Doucement… » La brunette la dévisagea, inquiète à la vue des ecchymoses et de ses habits souillés.

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » La roublarde hocha la tête sans pour autant en être convaincue. Son regard se porta vers l'escalier et Natsuki l'interrompit :

« Non, Mikoto. Ne préviens pas tout de suite Nao, laisse-la finir son service. »

Le regard se fit plus insistant.

« Ouais, je sais qu'elle s'est fait du souci, mais j'aimerai me décrasser avant, d'accord ? »

La gamine acquiesça en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

.

Tandis que la fillette faisait chauffer l'eau de son bain, Natsuki se tenait face au miroir, un linge humide entre ses mains. Elle avait vraiment une sale mine, mais cela aurait pu être pire.

Doucement, elle porta le tissu à son visage, essuyant le sang qui encroutait sa pommette. Malgré son appréhension, ce n'était guère douloureux et lorsqu'elle finit de se nettoyer, elle constata que la coupure n'était plus qu'une fine estafilade, à peine perceptible. Et cela de même avec sa lèvre fendue et son nez brisé. De son incarcération chez les sélunites, il ne lui restait que quelques hématomes, certes impressionnants, mais qui s'estomperaient en quelques jours. Hormis sa dent ébréchée, évidement.

Profitant que la gamine ait le dos tourné, Natsuki défit sa tunique et son chemisier. Le pourtour de la blessure arborait encore une sale couleur violacée, mais la plaie était quasiment cicatrisée de sorte que les ligatures paraissaient désormais dérisoires. Et si ce n'était son pantalon déchiré, Natsuki aurait complètement oublié la lésion à sa cuisse.

La brune se surprit à admirer la puissance de Shizuru. La jeune femme avait craint que cela soit long à soigner et pourtant…_le temps d'un baiser, tout était fini._

La rôdeuse gronda sourdement à cette pensée. Que lui avait-il prit ? La fièvre probablement, elle se rassura, enfouissant son visage dans le linge chaud. Espérant que la tiédeur de l'étoffe l'aide à chasser le gout glacé des lèvres de Shizuru.

L'eau cessa bientôt de s'écouler et Natsuki comprit que son bain était prêt. Resserrant pudiquement les pans de sa chemise, elle se retourna vers Mikoto. Celle-ci, en proie à une certaine impatience, trépignait sur place.

« C'est bon, concéda Natsuki, va prévenir Nao que je suis là. Mais qu'elle me laisse prendre mon bain tranquille, d'accord? »

* * *

Natsuki attacha ses longs cheveux nuit et s'assura une dernière fois d'être présentable avant de tourner la poignée. Si Nao l'avait laissée en paix durant sa toilette, la rôdeuse savait qu'elle l'attendait juste derrière la porte.

Elle poussa le ventail avec appréhension et le regard horrifié qui l'accueillit confirma que ses efforts avaient été vains.

« Natsuki ! » La roublarde avait presque crié, les mains portées à sa bouche comme pour étouffer son effarement.

« Ce n'est rien… tenta la brune.

« C'n'est rien !? »

Quelque chose dans la voix de la jeune femme sembla se briser tandis qu'elle répétait ses mots. Mais Natsuki n'eut guère le temps de s'y attarder. En un bond, la roublarde s'était jetée sur elle, martelant rageusement ses épaules de ses poings.

« Arrête ! » Natsuki geignit, essayant de bloquer cette avalanche de coup alors que Nao l'avait acculée contre le mur, redoublant de rage et de colère.

« Imbécile ! cracha la rouquine. Tu disparais pendant trois putains d'jours, tu t'rappliques dans cet état et t'oses dire qu'c'est rien !

- Stop. Je vais bien Nao…» Natsuki venait de réussir à agripper les poignets de la jeune femme, bien que celle-ci se démenait encore comme une diablesse.

« Lâche-moi !

- Pour que tu continues à me cogner ? Non, merci ! » Natsuki plaisanta mais devant la mine mortellement sérieuse de son amie, elle se reprit : « je vais bien, je t'assure. »

Elle relâcha finalement sa prise : Nao avait visiblement passé son envie de la frapper. La jeune voleuse resta à lui faire face et avec remord, Natsuki réalisa qu'elle était aux bords des larmes. Lentement, craignant de se faire repousser, elle porta sa main à son visage, en un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« Excuse-moi, Nao.

- Tu m'as semée cette nuit là… Bon sang Natsuki, on est censé être une putain d'équipe et tu m'as semée ! J'aurai pu assurer tes arrières, merde ! »

_Et cela aurait été bien pire, _elle songea avec horreur etsa caresse se fit plus appuyée, alors que son amie poursuivait avec aigreur :

« Tu t'es rendue au temple, vrai ? Ca fait deux jours que tout l'monde cause du bordel qu'y a eu cette nuit là ! T'y étais, hein?

- Oui, je t'avais prévenue que c'était une affaire dangereuse. »

La voleuse rejeta sa main avec rudesse pour se saisir du col de sa tunique, l'étouffant presque.

- Joue pas à ca avec moi ! C'est la tueuse qui t'as fait ca ? Merde, Natsuki, tu dois être vraiment dingue d'cette fille pour finir dans cet état là! »

Natsuki baissa la tête, vaguement mortifiées des propos de Nao, tandis que ses mains attrapaient celle de la roublarde pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Ce n'est pas elle, gémit-elle.

« Quand bien même ! T'es prête à aller jusqu'où dans cette histoire ? Tu veux t'venger ? Mais une fois que t'seras fait dézinguer, parce que c'est c'qu'il va t'arriver, crois moi ! Une fois que tu s'ras morte à cause de cette foutue gonzesse, qu'est-ce que t'auras gagnée d'plus, hein ? N'y a rien d'bon dans cette vengeance Natsuki, alors laisse tomber maint'nant !

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Non, c'est toi qui n'piges jamais rien à rien ! »

Nao eut un mouvement brusque et Natsuki plissa les yeux, anticipant un autre excès de colère. Mais à la place du coup attendu, elle perçut seulement des doigts se refermer sur sa nuque et des lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

« T'es quelqu'un d'bien Natsuki. Tu n'peux pas passer ta vie à te battre, y a tant d'aut'chose à faire… »

Natsuki ne put qu'approuver, trop surprise du geste de la rouquine.

« Tant d'aut'chose qui en vaillent la peine… » Et ses mots moururent une nouvelle fois contre sa peau, en un baiser urgent et impérieux.

Tellement différent du baiser éthéré qu'elle avait échangé plus tôt avec Shizuru. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, éloignant de son esprit le parfum de la demi-elfe, tentant d'en oublier sa saveur en embrassant de plus belle la rouquine.

Natsuki la sentit sourire dans leur échange, un rire de victoire qui se transforma bien vite en soupir désireux quand elle vint se saisir de sa taille, emprisonnant son corps dans une étreinte possessive.

« Dans…dans ma chambre… » La jeune femme haleta et se fut au tour de Natsuki de se moquer de son empressement. Elle se laissa néanmoins guider jusqu'à la pièce, embrassant fébrilement sa chevelure, descendant sur son cou, sa clavicule tandis que Nao peinait à déverrouiller sa porte, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres lorsque le battant s'ouvrit enfin.

Les mains agiles de la voleuse s'occupèrent alors de délacer pantalons, tunique et chemisier pour les laisser tomber au sol, rapidement rejoint par ses propres habits.

_Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas touché une personne ? Depuis combien de temps on ne t'a pas touchée de cette façon ? _Natsuki songea et ses caresses se firent plus avides, passant sur ses hanches étroites pour serpenter le long de son dos.

_Combien de temps ? Depuis une autre vie, depuis une nuit de Lune Noire, une nuit passée dans les bras d'une belle guérisseuse._

Un instant, en effleurant les côtes saillantes de son amie, elle regretta les formes voluptueuses de la demi-elfe. Ses yeux se fermèrent davantage, douloureusement, quand ses mains enveloppèrent la poitrine menue, se souvenant de seins ronds et pleins. Elle chercha à oublier le soyeux des longs cheveux blonds en enserrant violemment sa tignasse de feu, basculant sa tête pour dévorer ses épaules, sa gorge et finalement sa bouche.

Les gémissements de la roublarde n'avaient pas la même sensualité que ceux de Shizuru, mais qu'importe, elle laissa la jeune femme la renverser sur son lit et prendre fiévreusement le contrôle de leurs étreintes.

Natsuki devina une hésitation quand les doigts fins de Nao s'attardèrent sur sa blessure…

« Ce n'est rien.»

…pour prolonger leur course sur ses cuisses et finalement faire tomber les dernières barrières à sa nudité. Ses lèvres remplacèrent alors ses mains, goutant la peau de son ventre, de ses seins, remontant lentement le long de sa mâchoire pour finir près de son oreille :

« 'spèce d'idiote… » Sa voix, erratique, était angoissée, presque désemparée.

« N'm'fait plus jamais peur comme ca…

Et Natsuki l'embrassa avec fougue pour la faire taire, pour ne plus penser.

Le baiser se rompit un instant quand les doigts de la roublarde s'arrêtèrent sur son intimité. Elle s'y glissa, dérobant à Natsuki un râle sourd, et y imposa son rythme, à la fois doux et rapide.

Mais pas suffisamment pour la rôdeuse.

Sous le sourire satisfait de Nao, elle se cambra davantage, l'incitant à accélérer. Un autre baiser pour lui enlever son air moqueur et les mains de la brune enserrèrent sa taille, sillonnèrent ses flancs pâles, agrippèrent ses épaules osseuses avant de se perdre finalement dans sa chevelure écarlate.

D'un rouge ardent trop semblable à un certain regard.

Natsuki ferma les yeux, résolue de chasser de son esprit deux prunelles de braises, couvant le feu d'une folie meurtrière.

« A…avec ta langue, aussi… s'il te plait. » Elle s'entendit lui supplier dans un murmure âpre. Un rire altéré par le désir lui répondit tandis que Nao exauçait sa plainte, suçotant son cou, léchant avidement la pointe durcie de ses seins, le creux de son nombril, frôlant dangereusement le pli de son aine. Ses lèvres continuèrent d'explorer son corps, mettant au supplice la rôdeuse, avant de combler enfin sa demande. Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, Natsuki haletait en silence, son bassin ondulant contre la bouche de son amie, suivant la cadence de plus en plus précipitée de ses caresses.

« …Natsuki… » Nao l'appela doucement lorsqu'elle la sentit se tendre. Mais Natsuki, accablée par son plaisir, était irrémédiablement ailleurs.

Un ailleurs, perdu dans les bois verdoyant de Hullack, par une chaude nuit de Lune Noire.

* * *

Natsuki devina une main se poser sur son épaule. Avec précaution, mais qui la tira néanmoins de son sommeil.

En un instant, ses sens se mirent en alerte tandis qu'on la secouait désormais sans plus aucune délicatesse.

_Les gardes ! Je suis toujours prisonnière !_

Instinctivement, elle se recroquevilla mais la voix qui lui parvint la rassura aussitôt. Ce timbre nasillard, d'habitude si énervant à entendre de bon matin, lui apportait un soulagement fou.

_« _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ma chambre, Nao ?

- Non, là t'es chez moi, pour l'coup. » Elle entendit la roublarde s'esclaffer en douce et rétorquer, sardonique : « Mais rassure toi : j't'en ai donné l'autorisation. »

Les derniers événements refirent alors surface dans la mémoire de Natsuki : sa fuite avec Shizuru, son retour à l'auberge et l'accueil pour le moins enflammé de Nao. La rôdeuse se sentit malgré elle rougir et c'est avec gêne qu'elle se tourna vers la voleuse.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Natsuki lui répondit avec une certaine maladresse.

« Il est tard ? » ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la jeune femme était déjà vêtue.

« Non, c'est à peine l'aube. Mais aujourd'hui c'est l'jour du marché.

- Et tu vas faire les courses pour Mai ? » La brune n'y croyait pas vraiment, ce n'était pas le genre de son amie de se lever aux aurores pour rendre service.

« Bien sûre que non ! Mais y a tous ceux d'la haute qui se rappliquent alors moi j'en profite pour les délester d'leurs bourses.

- Je vois.» Natsuki conclut en se redressant sur le lit. Rapidement, elle remonta les draps sur sa poitrine dénudée. _Quoique…après cette nuit, je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à cacher…_

Nao s'était assise à ses cotés, et Natsuki remarqua qu'elle était autant embarrassée qu'elle.

« Écoute, pour hier soir… » La rôdeuse commença, hésitante, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Ouais, te fais pas du mouron. » La rouquine vint à sa rescousse. « Je crois que c'était juste…j'sais pas, le soulagement de t'savoir en vie…fallait qu'on r'lâche la pression, tu vois ?

- Oui c'est ca. » Natsuki répondit, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. Elles échangèrent un rapide regard avant de rire face à leur gêne mutuelle.

« Bon, Nao reprit finalement avec sérieux, je voulais juste de dire où j'allais, histoire que t'ailles pas t'imaginer que j'étais partie comme …

- Une voleuse ? » Natsuki termina, taquine, et son amie lui rendit son sourire.

« Exact. Mais toi, restes encore dormir si tu veux, ca m'dérange pas. »

Sa main se posa sur la joue de la brune en un geste affectueux, comme un vestige de leurs étreintes nocturnes, et Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait aimé cette nuit avec la jeune femme.

« A vrai dire, poursuivit Nao, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. T'as vraiment une mine affreuse.

- Ca n'a jamais embelli personne, les cocards. » Natsuki opina mais Nao secoua la tête, perplexe :

« Non, tu t'paie seulement d'sacrée cerne. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, t'as presque plus un seul bleu sur la gueule…

- Je cicatrise vite, faut croire.

- Tu m'expliqueras ca. » Visiblement Nao n'était pas convaincue. Mais hors de question pour Natsuki de lui expliquer les vrais raisons de sa guérison.

D'une poigne autoritaire, la roublarde la força à se rallonger sur le matelas. Son geste resta quelques instants suspendu, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau pâle de la brune, et Natsuki vit briller dans ses pupilles tourmalines la même lueur de désir que la veille. Un moment d'hésitation et la jeune fille se releva, lissa d'un revers de main sa robe de velours moiré avant d'y lacer par-dessus un serre-taille de cuir, accentuant ainsi une silhouette déjà trop effilée. Puis elle ajusta sur ses épaules une pèlerine de fourrure sombre. Les habits avaient beau être élimés, la jeune femme avait pourtant une certaine prestance. _Une vraie demoiselle_, rigola la rôdeuse en la voyant arranger avec soin sa chevelure flamboyante. _Mais une demoiselle aussi belle que dangereuse, _Natsuki nota en observant la roublarde glisser entre ses seins une lame courte et fine montée en sautoir.

« Fais attention à toi. » lui lança la rôdeuse mi-inquiète mi-amusée. Nao lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux, comme seule réponse, avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Lorsque Natsuki rouvrit les yeux, son ventre grondant de faim et les cloches de la Citée tintant à tout va l'informèrent que la matinée était déjà écoulée.

Avec une certaine raideur elle se leva, cherchant au pied de son lit ses vêtements éparpillés. Ils étaient sales et elle regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Nao des effets de rechange. Elle les laissa tomber en vrac sur le bord du matelas, avisant dans un coin de la pièce un miroir terni surplombant une vasque.

Nao avait raison, son visage était de nouveau exempt de blessures, hormis ses habituelles balafres. Juste une certaine fatigue était encore visible dans ses yeux. _Rien de bien méchant…_ son regard descendit sur son ventre. Les points de sutures, devenus plus qu'inutile, commençaient sérieusement la démanger. Elle fouilla rapidement dans les affaires de son amie avant de débusquer enfin une paire de ciseau et retenant une grimace de dégout, elle s'affaira à faire sauter les ligatures.

Une fois cette tache accomplie, elle reposa d'une main tremblante l'outil et essuya son front désormais couvert de sueur. Un filet de sang suintait des cicatrices laissées par les points, mais comme pour le reste, elle se doutait que d'ici peu tout aurait disparu.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit, elle entendit une clef grincer dans la serrure.

_Nao ? _

Elle attrapa son chemisier et eut à peine le temps de l'enfiler que déjà la porte s'ouvrait brusquement.

« Mai ! » La brune s'étrangla presque de surprise.

« Dé…Désolée ! » La tavernière bredouilla, referma précipitamment le ventail. Avant de le rouvrir dans la volée.

« Natsuki ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

* * *

Natsuki se tortilla une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise, le nez plongé dans son assiette. Et surtout essayant de se soustraire au regard noir de la tavernière.

Adossée à son plan de travail, Mai ne lâchait pas des yeux la brune qui, assise sur le recoin d'une table de cuisine, savourait un copieux déjeuné.

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être une gamine prise en faute. _Et c'est peut être pas si loin de la vérité…_Restait à savoir ce qui la gênait le plus : le fait que Mai l'ait surprise à demie dévêtue ou bien qu'elle avait instantanément compris ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre.

Natsuki râla sourdement. Ni elle ni Nao n'étaient des enfants, elles avaient après tout rien à se reprocher !

« Tate va venir vous chercher: vous allez quitter l'auberge. » La voix calme et autoritaire de la patronne tira brusquement la rôdeuse de ses pensées. Celle-ci leva son regard vers elle, sur la défensive :

« Si c'est à cause de Nao…

- Je me fous de qui Nao ramène dans son lit ! » Le langage de Mai dérouta Natsuki et malgré elle, la brune se sentit une nouvelle fois honteuse.

« J'aurai, certes, préféré ne pas voir ce que j'ai vu ce matin, mais à vrai dire avec Nao plus rien ne m'étonne.

- Si c'est pour l'argent… » Natsuki tenta mais face à la mine austère de la patronne, elle ravala ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, Natsuki ! Tu le sais très bien. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es liée au tapage qu'il y a en ville. Il y a eu des morts ! »

La rôdeuse ouvrit la bouche, voulant se justifier, mais la tavernière la coupa aussi sec :

« Je ne veux pas savoir de quelle manière tu es impliquée. Je veux juste que tu quittes les lieux. S'ils savent que tu es ici, s'ils savent que je t'héberge… »

La femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête prise dans ses mains. Et Natsuki sentit monter en elle une vague de remord : on lui avait proposé l'hospitalité et elle, comme seule gratitude, elle les mettait en danger.

« Je vais partir tout de suite. » Elle se redressa et Mai suivit son mouvement, se plaçant devant elle, barrant sa route.

« Non, vous devez attendre Tate. »

Natsuki haussa un sourcil, vaguement étonnée, tandis que la tenancière, les mains sur les hanches, la défiait du regard de faire un pas de plus. Mais la rôdeuse n'avait pas peur. La rouquine avait beau être plus grande qu'elle et surement en ce moment de meilleure constitution, Natsuki savait que c'était elle qui la dominait. Et chose plus importante : Mai le savait également.

« Vous allez me dénoncer aux sélunites ? » Natsuki ironisa et elle perçut les épaules de la femme s'affaisser.

« Je le pourrais. Tate est chevalier des Dragons Pourpres, ca serait son droit.

- Et pourtant ce n'est pas votre intention.» Natsuki ne cacha pas son amusement face à la mine déconfit de la tavernière.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

- Parce que vous recueillez des enfants. Et ces gamins, je serais prête à parier que c'est Tate qui vous les ramène à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mai se contenta de hocher la tête, trop interloquée pour répondre. La brune porta alors une main à son épaule, dans un geste de confidence, tandis qu'elle continuait à voix basse :

« Et vous savez, du moins vous vous doutez, de ce qui se passe là-bas, dans le temple. À quoi servent ces enfants. Vous savez de quoi sont réellement capables ces sélunites. C'est pour ca que vous n'allez pas me dénoncer. »

Les poings crispés sur son tablier, l'aubergiste se rassit sur sa chaise, le visage figé dans une colère vaine. Avec un soupir, Natsuki reprit place en face d'elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai selon votre bon vouloir : j'attendrai Tate. Et après je vous laisserai tranquille, vous, Nao, toute votre famille. Je vous en donne ma parole.»

D'un geste lasse, elle ramena sa gamelle entamée vers elle. Tant qu'à quitter les lieux autant partir le ventre plein. Pourtant, elle ne put avaler aucune bouchée.

« C'est un de ces gamins paumés qui est la cause de tout ca. »

Mai leva la tête vers elle à ses mots et Natsuki haussa les épaules, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle disait ca à la femme. Peut-être pour rompre un silence trop pesant, peut-être parce qu'elle avait besoin de se confier.

« Un enfant qui a réussi à s'échapper et qui cherche désormais à se venger de ses tortionnaires. Qui sait ? Si elle avait eut la chance de vous rencontrer, les choses seraient bien différentes maintenant.

- Et vous allez l'aider ? »

Natsuki grimaça légèrement : il y avait presque eu une note d'espoir dans la voix de Mai. Elle repoussa son écuelle, son appétit définitivement coupé.

« Oui, d'une certaine façon. »

* * *

Tate n'avait guère tardé à arriver et à l'entrainer, elle et son maigre paquetage, aux travers des rues crasseuses d'Amon Romen. Le chevalier n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires durant tout le trajet, lâchant un bref _"plus tard"_ lorsque Natsuki s'était enquise du sort de Duran.

Un instant, elle avait songé à lui fausser compagnie. Se retourner vers lui pour lui balancer son poing en pleine trogne, voler son épée et s'enfuir à toute jambe.

A jamais.

Mais l'homme, marchant à bonne distance d'elle, avait gardé durant toute la route la main serrée sur la poignée de son arme. Et puis elle avait fait une promesse à Mai.

De toute façon, l'allure du Dragon Pourpre ralentit et bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent devant une bicoque vétuste coincée entre deux bordels.

« Yamada est une connaissance.» Tate avait visiblement retrouvé l'usage de la parole. « Un contrebandier, mais je peux avoir confiance en lui. L'est au courant pour ta venue et il s'occupera de te faire sortir de la ville. Le plus tôt possible serait le mieux, mais c'n'est qu'mon avis. »

Natsuki opina en silence, _bon plan…_

« On l'appelle Yamada-Petite-Main dans le milieu, Tate ajouta dans un rire nerveux, mais par Heaume, t'avise jamais de le nommer ainsi ! »

Natsuki le laissa rigoler tout seul, dans un amusement maladroit_. Il est mort de trouille_, réalisa-t-elle, _mais est-ce des sélunites qu'il a peur ou bien de moi ?_

La rôdeuse se contenta d'un hochement de tête tandis que le chevalier cognait déjà à la porte délabrée. Un instant plus tard, le ventail s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'Automnes, mal rasé, à la gueule patibulaire. Natsuki nota qu'une de ses mains avait été raccourcie de ses deux premières phalanges.

Elle sourit.

_Yamada-Petite-Main, en effet…_

* * *

Le contrebandier l'avait conduite dans les étages, sans un mot, et l'avait laissée sans plus de cérémonie devant sa nouvelle chambre. Enfin, si l'espace exigüe qui lui avait été attribué méritait le nom de chambre. De toute façon, tout valait mieux que la prison sélunite et ses cachots souterrains.

Avec lassitude, elle laissa choir son bagage sur sa paillasse puis après réflexion elle s'y allongea également. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les poutres vermoulues de la mansarde, suivirent les fissures lézardant le torchis grisâtre qui faisait office de plafond.

_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Il lui fallait un autre plan d'action, mais lequel ? Elle ne pouvait plus désormais se balader librement dans la ville, et sans Nao, elle perdait ses sources d'information. Et qui sait si Shizuru s'y trouvait encore à Amon Romen ? _Non_, elle se rassura, _Shizuru est forcement encore là._ Elle avait pressenti depuis longtemps que la demi-elfe prenait soin de ne jamais se laisser distancer, au point qu'elle était venue à se demander si la jeune femme n'avait pas délibérément choisi de se faire suivre.

Un bref coup contre sa porte interrompit sa réflexion.

« T'as d'la visite, fillette. »

Natsuki se redressa, espérant sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de la roublarde. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qui était son visiteur, elle ne put que laisser échapper un juron, et attrapant ses affaires, elle tenta de forcer le passage.

Le fer d'une labrys siffla prés de son oreille.

Natsuki s'arrêta net.

« Midori.

- Imbécile. » L'insulte avait été dite avec une certaine affection.

L'arme du paladin se dématérialisa et la Commandante entra dans la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Assis-toi. Faut qu'on cause et ne tente rien de stupide. »

Contrainte, Natsuki prit place sur le lit, rapidement rejointe par la sélunite. Celle-ci la dévisagea :

« Tu as l'air de te porter plutôt bien. »

La brune haussa les épaules.

« Dommage que cela ne soit pas le cas de ces pauvres gardes. Combien en une nuit ? Dix, non ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, Midori.

- Cette fameuse Shizuru, c'est ca ? »

Natsuki confirma en silence. Dix morts de plus. Par sa faute, cette fois-ci.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? la rôdeuse hasarda.

- T'oublie qui je suis, rétorqua la Commande avec un fin sourire, je gère les services d'informations : rien ne peut échapper à ma vigilance. Que cela soit à Amon Romen, ou même dans le Cormyr. »

La fugitive déglutit, il y avait eut une certaine menace derrière ces mots d'apparence anodine. Et lorsque la rousse reprit la parole le ton n'était plus à la plaisanterie :

« J'espère que tu réalises que tu as eu de la chance avec tes mensonges… »

Face à la mine troublée de Natsuki, elle ébaucha un rictus satisfait:

« Tu croyais réellement que cette histoire de chasseur de prime tiendrait la route ? Tu ne sais pas mentir, Natsuki, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a que le Commandant de la Deuxième qui soit assez obtus pour croire à ton bobard. Tu as eu de la veine que Miyu n'ai pas encore de pouvoir décisionnaire et surtout que moi, j'essaie de te protéger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ? Natsuki osa demander.

- Des suppositions, les mêmes que Glear.» Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre avec précaution :

« Et d'autres éléments aussi. Dont peu de monde ont connaissance. » Elle se releva, parcourut nerveusement la pièce. « Il y a une dizaine d'Automnes on a eu un _incident_, lors d'une cérémonie d'initiation dans la forêt de Hullack. Un _démon _s'était enfui, tuant une novice. Saeko l'avait mortellement blessée mais _la bête_ avait néanmoins réussi à s'échapper. »

_Shizuru ! Mais elle n'avait rien d'un monstre sanguinaire_ _à cette époque,_ Natsuki aurait aimé lui dire, _c'est nous qui en avons fait cette chose_…Elle la laissa cependant continuer son récit :

«On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Par acquis de conscience, ta mère a envoyé par deux fois des escouades à sa recherche. Mais aucune d'elles n'est jamais revenue. En conséquence Saeko a décidé de prendre la tête d'une compagnie pour mener l'enquête dans les bois de Hullack. La suite, tu la connais.

- Je n'ai fait alors que continuer le travail de ma mère… »

Le visage de la sélunite sembla un instant se tordre, avant que sa colère explose dans la mansarde :

« Le travail de ta mère ?! cracha-t-elle. Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Ta mère, quand elle a réalisé son erreur, elle est allée elle-même réparer ses fautes. Au prix de sa vie ! Alors que toi ! »

Elle happa rageusement le col de la brune et pendant un moment, Natsuki crut qu'elle allait la frapper. Mais Midori continua seulement à l'invectiver avec dégout :

« Toi ! Tu l'as laissée nous décimer les un après les autres ! Dans le but de quoi au juste ? Assouvir une vengeance personnelle ? Tu aurais dû nous prévenir dés le début. Bon sang, Natsuki ! Tu l'as laissée tuer plus de cinquante personnes! »

_Soixante deux pour être exact_, rectifia mentalement Natsuki. Elle avait prit soin de se souvenir de chaque un de ses meurtres. Mais sur ce compte là, elle n'oubliait pas qu'un d'eux avait été commis de sa main, et dix autres pour elle.

« Tu es aussi coupable que ce monstre…

- Je sais. » Natsuki se détacha de sa poigne et se releva pour lui faire face.

« Je sais Midori, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. Non, nous ne valons pas mieux qu'elle et cette femme mérite mille fois de se venger. Mais je sais aussi que ca ne plus durer. C'est pour ca que je vais l'arrêter.

- Et comment ?

- Je vais partir dès demain.» D'un geste, elle intima à la sélunite de se taire.

« Je vais quitter Amon Romen pour l'éloigner de vous. Arrêtez de la traquer et elle me suivra, crois-moi. Je serais l'appât. Et une fois qu'elle m'aura trouvé et bien… »

Elle n'osa finir sa phrase : rien qu'avec ces simples mots, Natsuki avait senti une peur sournoise pulser dans ses veines.

« Arrêtez de la traquer, hein ? Va donc expliquer ca à Miyu… marmonna la Commandante. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle te suivra ? Et pourquoi vient-elle toujours à ton secours ? Quel est donc cette étrange lien entre vous deux ? »

Les mots de Shizuru s'imposèrent un instant dans l'esprit de Natsuki. _Sans toi, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens_. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Qu'importe, poursuivit Midori. Il faudrait qu'elle soit complètement dingue pour que ton plan fonctionne.

- Crois-moi, elle l'est bien assez. »

_On s'est arrangé pour qu'elle le soit…on l'a torturé jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison et puis pourchassé sans relâche. Si seulement ma mère l'avait laissée en paix, si seulement je ne l'avais pas trouvée…_Natsuki ne lui cherchait pas d'excuses mais désormais elle comprenait sa folie. Elle comprenait également que la jeune femme représentait, malgré elle, une menace pour les autres. Une menace qu'elle avait pour devoir d'endiguer. _D'anéantir…_

Devant elle, la sélunite semblait réfléchir puis dans un soupir vaincu, elle balança sur la paillasse un paquetage qu'elle avait, jusqu'à présent, tenu sur son épaule.

« Tes armes, des habits propres. » Elle lâcha, laconique, alors que Natsuki la dévisageait perplexe.

Un haussement d'épaule et la Commandante retrouva son flegme habituel. Pourtant, les derniers mots qu'elle lui adressa n'avaient rien de désinvolte :

« Je te fais confiance, Natsuki, tu as jusqu'à la Nouvelle Lune. Mais si tu échoues, si tu décides de lui laisser la vie sauve, sois-sûre que je saurais te retrouver. Abeir-Toril ne sera jamais assez grande pour cacher ta fuite et je te jure que je te ferais payer cher chacun de ses crimes. »

* * *

Dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un encorbellement, Natsuki épiait la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Une jeune femme se faisant malencontreusement bousculer par un bourgeois. L'homme qui s'excusait face à cette charmante demoiselle. Laquelle discrètement faisait courir son surin sur la ceinture de soie. Une main posée sur la hanche du gentilhomme pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun mal. Et récupérer par la même occasion la bourse sectionnée.

_Vraiment, Nao…_

Inconscient du larcin, l'homme reprit son chemin tandis que la voleuse se dirigeait vers le repaire de Natsuki, qui l'observait patiemment, toujours à couvert.

La rôdeuse avait passé le reste de sa journée à préparer ses bagages pour son départ. En plus des nouveaux vêtements, Midori lui avait donné deux pièces d'Argent. De quoi, pour elle, s'acheter quelques provisions. Tout le reste était supervisé par le fameux Yamada, peu loquace certes, mais d'une organisation sans faille comme avait pu constater la brune.

Elle avait par la suite cherché à retrouver la jeune roublarde. Bien sûr, Natsuki avait encore en tête la promesse faite à la tavernière. Mais elle avait également un contrat en cours avec Nao, et elle se refusait de partir sans l'honorer.

.

Avec amusement, Natsuki laissa la voleuse la dépasser avant de lui saisir vivement le bras. Un glapissement de surprise et elle dut faire face à la lame de son amie

« 'tain Natsuki ! Mais ca va pas ou quoi ?! »

Elle se contenta de rire :

« Je t'ai suivie sur au moins trois rues : je te croyais plus attentive que ca. »

Devant elle, la jeune femme bougonna, tout en s'occupant de compter le pécule récolté.

« T'es tombée sur Mai », elle finit par dire, simplement, en reprenant sa marche, accompagnée par Natsuki.

« Oui, elle m'a demandé de partir de l'auberge. Tate m'a trouvée une cache, le temps que je quitte la ville. »

Brièvement elles échangèrent un regard et Natsuki crut déceler une certaine tristesse dans les yeux de la maraudeuse.

« C'n'est pas plus mal… » souffla celle-ci, pour poursuivre aussitôt : « Ecoute, j'ai des trucs pour toi. J'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler c'matin et encore moins hier soir.»

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit de sa besace un document.

« Je croyais que je devais arrêter, argua Natsuki.

- Nan, juste arrêter d'comporter comme une idiote, se moqua-t-elle. Ta tueuse, c'est une blonde, vrai ? »

Surprise, Natsuki ne put qu'hocher la tête. _Comment le sait-elle ?_ Il lui semblait qu'aucune information n'avait filtré des sélunites.

« Alors v'là son adresse.»

Elle lui tendit la feuille alors que Natsuki demeurait abasourdie :

« Comment ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Rien d'plus simple ! » Un rire, alors qu'elle s'expliquait avec une certaine fierté : « Quand t'as disparue, m'suis fait du mouron et j'ai essayé de t'retrouver. Une belle brune à la gueule balafrée, ca n'court pas les rues. Mézigue a appris que t'avais trainée vers les beaux quartiers de Ville-Basse ces derniers temps. M'suis dit qu't'avais dû trouver une piste. Alors j'm'suis mise en planque et j'ai cherché une d'moiselle. Une nouvelle arrivée en ville et surtout suffisamment mignonne pour faire tourner la tête à cette belle brune balafrée. Peut-être que je m'goure complet mais bon, on peut aller y faire un tour, non ? »

Natsuki grimaça et face à son malaise, la roublarde se rembrunit.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-elle. Tu n'vas pas encore m'faire la morale, hein !

- Non Nao, mais notre contrat s'arrête là. Je pars demain.

- Ouais, ben j'dis que ca nous laisse encore du temps pour l'attraper.»

La rôdeuse secoua la tête, gênée.

« Tu ne comprends pas : on ne fait plus équipe. Mais pour la prime, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rembourser.» Elle dégaina son falcata, le présentant gauchement à la roublarde. « Je l'ai fait expertiser cette après-midi. C'est une bonne épée, y en a pour 20 pièces d'Or. » Un sourire maladroit et elle ajouta : « Mais bon, toi je suis sûre que t'arrivera à doubler facilement le prix…

- T'es sérieuse, là ? »

La jeune femme la dévisageait, sidérée, avec une telle colère que Natsuki hésita un instant en lui remettant de force l'épée entre les mains.

« Lâche cette histoire, oublie-moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. S'il te plait. »

Le regard de la rouquine passa de l'arme à la rôdeuse.

« Rien à foutre de l'or et de cette p'tain d'affaire ! » Sa voix claqua tandis que le falcata venait se planter avec rage à ses pieds.

« Tu pigera donc jamais rien à rien, Natsuki ! » Elle cracha en guise d'adieu, s'enfuyant dans les venelles sombres de la ville.

La rôdeuse resta quelques instants immobiles dans la pénombre de soir, accusant les derniers mots de Nao.

Le vent s'était levé, venant du Nord, et mugissait avec hargne au travers les roches abruptes des Cornes des Tempêtes. Natsuki se sentit soudain totalement gelée. _Ca ne sert à rien que je m'éternise ici…_

Elle se pencha, ramassa son falcata. Son attention se porta sur le bout de parchemin, jeté à ses cotés. Elle hésita puis se résolut à attraper le papier. En déchiffrant les signes copiés dessus, elle aurait été prête à parier que la roublarde avait reproduit les inscriptions sans en comprendre un traitre mot.

Incertaine, elle enfourna le document dans son escarcelle. Combien de chance pour que Shizuru soit restée à la même adresse ? Quasiment aucune, mais Natsuki préférait s'en assurer.

Préférait être dans l'action que de rester cloitrer chez le contrebandier à ressasser son amertume.

* * *

Natsuki n'eut guère besoin de s'approcher de l'auberge pour avoir la confirmation que Nao avait vue juste. _Effroyablement perspicace, cette roublarde…_ elle songea tandis que, dans la nuit tombante, se dessinaient des effluves ondoyantes. Les fragrances d'une chaude nuit d'Eté …son odeur à elle, à Shizuru.

Tellement présente que Natsuki se demanda un instant si la demi-elfe se trouvait encore dans les parages.

Elle se recula dans l'embrassure d'un porche, se dissimulant aux regards des passants puis se concentra. Non, elle n'était plus là. Ce qu'elle percevait, était seulement des _résidus _de sa présence. _Si fort pourtant…_ Ses doigts se portèrent machinalement à ses lèvres. Etait-ce à cause du baiser échangé ? La rôdeuse secoua la tête. Non, certainement pas. Une conséquence de ses soins probablement.

Surement.

Elle grogna sourdement_, _mal à aise avec ses pensées. De toute façon peu importe, elle n'était pas là pour ressasser cette_ erreur_.

Son attention se porta de nouveau vers le bâtiment. Une bâtisse de trois étages, à la façade richement décorée en colombages complexes. Une arcade de bois sculpté marquait l'entrée et par la large porte de chêne, laissée entrouverte, elle pouvait voir le patron s'entretenir avec quelques clients.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans les lieux. La rôdeuse esquissa un sourire. Aussi luxueuse qu'elle pouvait être, cette auberge devait forcement posséder une entrée de service. Et c'est par là qu'elle rentrerait.

Sous couvert du crépuscule, elle longea donc la façade, contourna la demeure jusqu'à rencontrer un vantail plus modeste. Elle actionna la poignée. Verrouillée.

Un bref regard aux alentours, et rapidement elle glissa la lame de son falcata entre le chambranle et le battant. Quelques mouvements à tâtons pour trouver la clenche et puis, mettant en applications les enseignements de la roublarde, elle la désengagea_. _Sans plus attendre, elle se faufila à l'intérieur.

Il ne lui fallu guère de temps pour rejoindre les étages et encore moins pour trouver la chambre où Shizuru avait logé.

Cette fois-ci, la porte n'était pas fermée et elle n'eut aucun problème pour rentrer dans la pièce. Une odeur de savon, de draps fraichement lessivés planait dans les lieux. Personne ne devait actuellement l'occupé. La penderie, vidée, confirma cette hypothèse. Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Natsuki se sermonna mentalement alors qu'elle rejoignait le lit placé au centre de la chambre.

A rien, elle réalisa mais elle avait eut besoin de s'occuper. _Et maintenant je fais quoi ?_ La rôdeuse s'allongea sur le matelas et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir, rivant son regard sur les solives du plafond. Malgré que la pièce ait été lavée, le parfum de la demi-elfe imprégnait toujours cette chambre. Suave et captivant. Trop dérangeant pour Natsuki.

Elle décida de se lever : cela ne servait à rien de rester ici, elle n'apprendrait rien de plus. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, quelque chose l'interpella.

A l'extérieur.

Avec prudence, elle s'approcha d'une des fenêtres donnant sur la rue. Elle eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir une silhouette entrer dans l'auberge.

Une silhouette drapée dans une cape noire.

_Miyu Glear!_ Peut-être juste une intuition mais son instinct lui hurla de décamper au plus vite.

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. Une des baies s'ouvrait sur un balcon, ce n'était pas discret comme sortie mais elle jugea qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui semblait déjà entendre le claquement des bottes sur le parquet ciré des escaliers.

Avec urgence, elle se glissa à l'extérieur et se laissa tomber de balcon en balcon avant de se réceptionner souplement au sol. En quelques enjambées, elle atteignit une allée adjacente et, camouflée dans l'obscurité, elle patienta.

A l'étage, une ombre se profila bientôt derrière les carreaux de la chambre qu'elle venait de déserter, puis la vitre s'ouvrit laissant place à une personne encapuchonnée. Sans voir son visage, Natsuki eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien du chevalier sélunite. La rigidité de ses mouvements, l'aura sombre qui se dégageait d'elle.

Natsuki aurait dû déjà partir, elle le savait. C'était stupide de sa part de rester à sa proximité mais _quelque chose_ la retenait.

Elle discerna alors une autre personne s'approcher du balcon. Natsuki, perplexe, fronça les sourcils. Celle qui venait de rejoindre Miyu était une adolescente. Tout juste quinze Etés, aurait supposé Natsuki. Mais déjà son visage reflétait une certaine sévérité. Un air grave qui jurait avec la candeur de ses cheveux d'un blond lunaire.

_Alyssa Sears !_ Natsuki comprit subitement alors que ses yeux bleu clairs inspectaient la ruelle avec soin. C'était elle, sa puissance du moins, qui avait interpellé la rôdeuse, plus tôt.

Les dents serrées, elle se tassa davantage contre mur, s'intimant l'ordre de ne plus bouger, de retenir presque son souffle jusqu'à ce que les deux sélunites quittent enfin l'encorbellement.

Dès lors, elle tourna précipitamment les talons et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le cœur cognant à tout rompre et une question en tête : _comment ont-elles su ?!_

Et puis la réponse s'imposa à elle, comme une évidence.

_Nao._

.

.

.


	8. Dernier Croissant

_Merci à Miyaki pour ses reviews toujours aussi constructives, à Pikapika de suivre cette histoire et à Altar pour son (prochain) retour. Bon sur ce, on attaque les derniers chapitres…n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !_

**Dernier Croissant.**

Natsuki avait traversé Amon Romen à la hâte, folle d'inquiétude, ignorant si Nao s'était fait capturer ou si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas simplement dénoncée aux sélunites. Ne sachant trop ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

La chambre vide de la roublarde fit monter d'un cran son anxiété. _Si elle s'est fait attraper…_Mais très vite des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir et Natsuki eut à peine le temps de se glisser dans les ombres que Nao pénétrait dans la pièce.

La rouquine ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la rodeuse et celle-ci se sentit soulagée de voir la jeune femme intacte. Mais lorsque cette dernière laissa choir sur son lit une bourse pleine d'écu, la rage vient de nouveau tendre son corps. Ainsi elle l'avait trahie! Juste après cette nuit passé ensemble! Et pourtant rien ne semblait peser sur la conscience de cette femme.

C'en fut trop pour la brune.

D'un bond, elle sortit des ombres, empoigna la gorge de la rousse pour la plaquer durement contre le mur. Son poing s'était levé, menaçant, ne demandant qu'à s'abattre.

« Na…Natsuki ? » Suffoquant, la maraudeuse se débattit vivement, les mains agrippées au bras de la brune pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Natsuki !...Qu'est-ce…qui te prends! »

- Ce qui me prend ?! s'insurgea-t-elle. Merde Nao ! Tu m'as vendue aux sélunites et t'oses me demander ca ? »

À son accusation, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et contre sa paume, Natsuki sentit son pouls pulser désespérément. Une respiration affolée, erratique qui trahissait sa peur.

Qui décuplait la colère de Natsuki. Sa prise se renforça, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la blancheur palpitante de son cou.

« A…Arrête ! Tu vas… je vais…»

_Je vais la tuer !_

Elle réalisa avec horreur et sa main se desserra précipitamment. La rouquine s'effondra aussitôt au sol, reprenant laborieusement son souffle.

« Tu m'as vendue aux sélunites.»

Il n'y avait plus de haine dans sa voix juste un profond dégout.

« Tu délires complètement… » Nao gémit, toujours prostrée, mais Natsuki ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier.

« Putain Nao ! Ils étaient là ! Comme s'ils savaient que j'allais venir… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais ! C'est parce qu'on n'fait plus équipe, hein ? Merde Nao…

- Tu n'piges jamais rien, Natsuki, c'en devient écœurant à force. »

Un rire moqueur et la rôdeuse attrapa hargneusement la tignasse rousse, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Mais malgré le ton bravache et railleur, le visage de jeune femme était sillonné de larme.

« Tu n'piges rien, elle lança de nouveau. Désolée d't'décevoir ma belle, mais suis pas la seule à savoir m'servir de ma tête. Si j'ai réussi à trouver ta blonde, dis-toi qu'd'autre peuvent bien en faire d'même…

- Tu n'y es pour rien alors? »

Natsuki restait encore indécise mais en sondant son regard elle ne vit aucun mensonge. Elle relâcha sa poigne avec honte. Evidement qu'elle n'y était pour rien, c'était elle, Natsuki, qui avait trahi la demi-elfe ! Elle leur avait donné sa signalisation, son nom…Et c'était probablement grâce à ces informations qu'ils avaient pu trouver l'auberge. Ils n'avaient guère eut besoin de Nao pour ca! Et à cause de sa lâcheté, Natsuki avait également faillit se faire prendre. _Nao a bien raison, je suis vraiment la dernière des imbéciles._

« Merde. » Elle jura tout bas tandis que ses doigts vinrent pincer l'arrête de son nez, signe de sa nervosité. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Nao, croisant l'appréhension dans son regard.

« Merde ! » Cette fois-ci elle avait presque crié.

« Ouais c'est bon on a compris, la rouquine se moqua, retrouvant son cran. On va dire que c'sont tes excuses, hein ? »

Le visage pris entre ses mains, Natsuki se détourna, préférant se taire et cacher sa culpabilité.

« Tu pars toujours demain, dis ? »

Elle se borna à un hochement de tête. Derrière elle, elle devina la roublarde se redresser, s'avancer vers elle. Hésiter avant qu'elle se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Tu sais, j'm'disais, que je pourrais partir avec toi…

- C'est trop dangereux.» Un danger mortel, Natsuki en avait cruellement conscience. Sans savoir ce qui la terrorisait le plus : le monstre que dissimulait Shizuru ou bien la menace qu'avait laissé planer Midori.

- Ben justement, la rouquine poursuivit, sans percevoir son trouble. Vu qu't'es pas très futée …

- Non, n'insiste pas. S'il te plait. »

Presque d'un commun accord, elles soupirèrent longuement. Encore un silence gênant, et Natsuki sursauta quand les bras de la jeune femme capturèrent finalement sa taille, dans un geste étrangement tendre. Un geste qui détonnait par rapport à leur violente altercation. De même qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de sa voix. Un ordre étouffé contre son dos tandis que son étreinte se faisait plus possessive.

« D'accord mais cette nuit, tu restes avec moi. »

* * *

Le ciel était encore sombre et froid quand Natsuki décida de se lever.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait guère dormi. Trop préoccupée par son départ et les conséquences de celui-ci, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, et sa nuit s'était écoulée entre remord et somnolence.

Doucement, elle se dégagea de la jeune femme blottie contre elle.

« Hum… »

Son geste se stoppa, appréhendant son réveil. Mais la jeune femme semblait être encore profondément endormie. _Tant mieux_, pensa la rôdeuse. Non pas qu'elle avait peur d'une scène d'adieu larmoyante, ce n'était guère le genre de Nao, mais elle était quasiment certaine que celle-ci aurait une fois de plus insisté lourdement pour partir avec elle. Ou pire : elle l'aurait suivie à son insu.

_Plus tard…_se promit-elle. Mais pour l'instant, Natsuki quittait la chaleur du lit, attrapant au passage ses vêtements qui jonchaient le parquet et se dirigea vers la vasque pour une toilette rapide.

Dans le reflet terni du miroir, elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette fine de la roublarde, pelotonnée dans les draps. Machinalement, ses doigts se portèrent à ses lèvres.

Il lui semblait avoir encore en bouche la saveur de son amante. Un gout intime. Acidulé et entêtant.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire et aspergea son visage d'eau froide, chassant les vestiges d'une nuit trop courte.

Que ressentait-elle exactement pour la voleuse ? Natsuki se demanda, alors qu'elle nouait son pantalon et laçait son chemisier. Pas de l'amour en tout cas, mais une certaine attirance, surement. Une amitié ambigüe, aux limites encore mal définies.

Un autre sourire et, attachant sa tunique de cuir noir, elle se rassit sur le bord du lit trop étroit. Délicatement, elle dégagea quelques mèches courtes et folles du visage de son amie. Ses lèvres se posèrent brièvement sur la peau pâle.

Ce n'était pas un adieu. Natsuki l'espérait en tout cas. Non, juste un au revoir car elle s'était jurée de revenir la chercher, une fois sa chasse terminée.

…

Le soleil n'avait pas encore franchi l'horizon quand elle traversa la cour de l'auberge, et malgré l'aube frileuse, Natsuki aperçut Mikoto, déjà postée sur la toiture de l'écurie accompagnée de sa horde féline. La gamine, à son passage, lui adressa une œillade perplexe. _Que fais-tu ici_ ? A laquelle Natsuki répondit d'une geste vague. _T'occupe._ Et de barrer sa bouche de son doigt. _Ne préviens personne._

Sans attendre, elle quitta les lieux, s'enfonça dans les quartiers de Ville-Basse.

Alors que ses pas la conduisaient naturellement chez le contrebandier, Natsuki avisa qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil. Et l'idée d'attendre son départ, prévu en fin de matinée, dans ce trou à rat ne la tentait guère. Elle rebroussa donc chemin, décidée de profiter de ses derniers instants de répits. Revoir peut-être le lever du jour en haut d'une muraille, et puis trouver une taverne ouverte pour y prendre un verre. Voire plusieurs.

_Un bon programme_, elle approuva, en aspirant l'air frais du matin, porté par la brise. Des effluves de pierre encore humide de brouillard et de chaume trempé de rosée. Un parfum froid, annonciateur d'un Hiver proche. Avec un relent que Natsuki avait du mal à identifier. Mais qui ne la préoccupa guère sur le moment alors qu'elle accédait aux hauteurs de la ville.

Le vent souffla de plus belle et une nouvelle fois Natsuki fut frappée par cette odeur rance. _Pourtant je suis loin des bas-fonds d'Amon Romen…_ Elle huma néanmoins, suspicieuse.

Non, cela n'avait décidément rien à voir avec le miasme typique de Ville-Basse. Cette émanation était trop faible, trop _récente_…

Troublée, la rôdeuse repoussa la capuche de sa cape et découvrit son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra. Et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, des _fragrances_ saillantes apparurent devant elle, dans la brume matinale, en piques sinueuses et malsaines.

Une odeur de mort.

* * *

Elle avait à peine hésité à suivre cette _piste_.

Des morts, à Amon Romen, ca ne pouvait-être que Shizuru ! Cette maudite elfe avait encore trouvé le moyen de mettre à mal son plan ! Elle devait maintenant arriver sur les lieux avant les gardes de l'Eglise et l'appréhender. Et puis…_Cette chasse pourrait bien se finir avant que le soleil atteigne son zénith_…Natsuki essaya de se convaincre tandis qu'elle courait aux travers des dédales tortueux, traversant les chaussées en guingois de Ville-Vieille, jusqu'à ce que les _traces _se fassent plus présentes, obstruant totalement sa vision.

Elle quitta alors son état de transe : le quartier abandonné puait la mort, elle n'avait plus besoin de l'éveil de ses senspour suivre cette odeur funeste. La bouche sèche, le regard encore extatique, elle grimpa parmi les éboulements pour déboucher sur ce qui avait dû être une placette. Et à ce qu'elle vit, son cœur faillit faire une embardée.

Une dizaine de cadavres, des sélunites si elle se fiait à leurs tabards nuits, jonchait le sol. Des trainées sombres entachaient le pavement, éclaboussaient les débris d'une fontaine, écroulée à leur cotés.

_Beaucoup trop de sang…_Natsuki nota en s'avança toutefois vers cette scène de crime. Ignorant son appréhension, elle s'agenouilla prés des corps et examina les blessures.

De larges coupures déchiraient avec précision acier, cuir et chair. _Shizuru…qu'as-tu encore fais ?_

Pourquoi ce carnage ? L'avaient-ils finalement retrouvé ? La rôdeuse parcourut du regard le paysage dévasté, à la recherche d'une _trace_ de la demi-elfe.

Rien.

Elle inspira profondément. Toujours rien, mise à part cette odeur de mort putride qui semblait tout envahir. _Trop forte…_

Quelque chose clochait mais Natsuki n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre quoi au juste.

Son attention se reporta sur les éclaboussures écarlates. Une vraie boucherie. Ses doigts touchèrent la surface poisseuse, encore humide. _Du sang frais !_ Le massacre était récent et pourtant elle ne percevait aucuns effluves provenant de Shizuru. _Et cette odeur de décomposition…_

Ce n'était pas logique.

Un instant, assise à même la pierre, elle repensa à son Eté passée au sanctuaire. Aux leçons de chasse et de pistage que lui avait enseigné Takeda, aux abords des bois de Hullack.

A la façon dont les rôdeurs utilisaient des leurres pour attirer leurs gibiers.

Son cœur s'affola à ce souvenir tandis qu'elle retournait un des corps, l'inspectant avec soin. Renversant sa tête, elle aperçut une incision. Juste au-dessus de la gorge. Encore béante bien qu'aucune trace d'hémorragie n'était visible sur le pourtour de la lésion. A genoux, elle se pencha vers un autre défunt. Le même type de blessure lui traversait la mâchoire ! _Les gardes de la prison…_

Elle se redressa, fébrile, et porta sa main tachée de sang à sa bouche, confirmant ses craintes. _Du sang animal ! Un piège ? Mais de qui ?!_

Alarmée, elle recula à tâtons. Une voix austère retentit alors d'entre les ruines, immobilisant sa retraite.

« Dès qu'il y a un mort, Natsuki est dans les parages…Etrange, à croire que l'odeur l'attire. »

La rôdeuse se retourna avec effroi.

Dans l'aube nimbée de brouillard, Miyu Glear l'observait attentivement, adossée contre les restes d'une façade, sa longue cape noire battant au gré du vent.

« Et là où se trouve Natsuki, sa putain s'y trouve également. »

La sélunite se détacha de la paroi avançant, prédatrice, vers la brune.

« Ecoute, débuta Natsuki d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie : moi aussi, je veux juste l'attraper. »

Les yeux d'onyx scrutèrent les environs, sans tenir compte de la plainte de la renégate. Sa main se porta à son fourreau et y dévoila une lourde épée. Sa lame se pointa vers la brune.

« Je ne me considère pas comme ton ennemie, sois-en assurée. Mais c'est le seul moyen de _la _faire venir. »

Et avant même qu'elle ne saisisse le sens de ses paroles, la sélunite était sur elle.

Par pur reflexe, Natsuki dégaina son fauchon, interceptant dans la foulée une première attaque. Sans lui laisser le temps de se positionner, le chevalier enchaina les coups, redoublant l'intensité de ses frappes, la forçant à flancher, à trébucher à moitié sur le pavage délabré. Jusqu'à ce qu'un choc, plus fort que les autres, l'envoie valdinguer en arrière.

Ses bottes s'empêtrèrent dans la mare visqueuse de sang et Natsuki faillit tomber mais au moins la violence de l'assaut avait eut le mérite de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Elle aussi savait se battre et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse malmener de la sorte !

Parant tant bien que mal, la brune réussit à repousser la sélunite. _S'éloigner !_ Elle bondit, enjamba dans son saut un tas de décombre. Mettre de la distance entre elles. Le chevalier chargeait de nouveau, épée dressée. _La faire courir !_ Son seul échappatoire : l'épuiser et attendre une faille.

La lame s'abattit avec force, mais Natsuki se contenta de se dérober, de l'entrainer encore plus loin, d'éviter la confrontation. _La faire enrager !_ Déviant souplement une attaque, la rôdeuse la laissa la dépasser, la forçant à lui tourner le dos. A faire volte-face. A casser son rythme de combat pour la prendre à contretemps.

Et même si la sélunite repartait déjà à l'assaut, Natsuki avait pu remarquer que ses touches se faisaient moins précises, moins vives aussi.

Le rapport s'inversait.

C'était la rôdeuse qui menait à présent la danse, harcelant l'autre femme de son fauchon, imposant sa cadence, l'obligeant à lui courir après alors qu'elle, elle échappait lestement à ses frappes pour aussitôt fondre sur elle, avec la vitesse de l'éclair, la contraignant à se découvrir.

Là ! Une ouverture ! Et sans plus attendre, la rôdeuse écrasa sa botte contre son genou. La sélunite vacilla et, dans un grognement de douleur, elle riposta aussitôt, entrechoquant leurs lames diaphanes.

Mais sans plus aucune puissance.

Une garde trop faible et Natsuki bloqua son épée, lui décocha un crochet en pleine mâchoire, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Jusqu'à ce que son adversaire parvienne péniblement à se dégager.

L'épée du chevalier plongea alors dans une attaque fulgurante mais déjà la rôdeuse, tournant sur elle-même, esquivait le fer. Tirant dans un même mouvement le falcata, encore à son baudrier, pour lui taillader le bras.

Un cri de douleur, et le chevalier se recula vivement.

Elles restèrent quelques instants à se jauger du regard, Miyu reprenant son souffle et Natsuki raffermissant sa position, dans l'appréhension d'une prochaine offensive.

Qui tardait à venir.

Puis, au bout d'une attente interminable, la sélunite finit par esquisser un sourire et rengaina sa lame. Laissant une Natsuki perplexe. _Quoi ? Elle abandonne déjà ?!_ Non, ca ne correspondait guère au chevalier. Et son regard était bien trop confiant au gout de la rôdeuse.

Un regard de victoire et non de défaite.

Déconcertée, Natsuki fit un pas en arrière et sentit sous ses semelles le crissement léger du verglas sous ses bottes. _Du givre? En cette saison ?!_

Ses yeux clairs remontèrent vers le chevalier, impassible. Un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage.

« Tu te débrouilles bien avec une épée. Mais vois-tu, moi je me débrouille mieux sans. »

Un étrange vrombissement fit écho à ses paroles. Un éclat d'une pâleur glacial perça soudain le brouillard et vint déchirer l'épaule de la brune.

Stupéfaite, la rôdeuse y porta une main. _Une attaque !_ Pourtant la sélunite était restée immobile.

Un autre sifflement.

Natsuki put tout juste lever son bras valide qu'une nouvelle nuée de grêle explosa contre son fauchon.

_De la magie ! _

« Voyons voir si tu cours toujours aussi bien maintenant. »

L'humidité ambiante s'était hérissée de givre. Des épines blafardes et tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs. Des échardes translucides qui filaient sur les pierres, qui ricochaient sur le pavement en cristaux affilés.

La rôdeuse n'avait plus d'autre choix que de parer, repoussant les crocs de glace qui se refermaient sur elle à une vitesse folle, sans jamais pouvoir s'approcher de la sélunite. Elle ne la battrait jamais, c'était désormais une évidence. Au mieux, elle pouvait espérer la tenir en échec, détourner ses attaques…oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

Comme pour confirmer ce constat, la rôdeuse vit soudain une rafale de grésil déferler sur elle. Trop vive pour qu'elle puisse s'y soustraire et percutée de plein fouet, elle roula au sol.

Epuisée, Natsuki resta agenouillée, les mains encore serrées sur ses épées et dans sa bouche, le gout âcre de son sang mêlé à l'amertume de sa défaite. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais elle s'obligea toutefois à lever son regard vers la sélunite, dans une dernière bravade. Soutenant les yeux de jais et l'air victorieux de celle qui s'avançait déjà vers elle, s'apprêtant à lui ôter la vie.

_C'est donc comme cela que ca termine …_Malgré la rage qui animait toujours son esprit, Natsuki avait conscience que son corps avait depuis longtemps dépassé ses limites. Sa détention et ses insomnies, son _éveil _et puis cette blessure à son épaule : elle avait surestimé ses forces. _J'aurai dû fuir, éviter le combat ou mieux : l'achever quand j'avais l'avantage…_ un regret parmi d'autres. Avec douleur, elle songea à Nao, à qui elle n'avait même pas dit au revoir. A Shizuru aussi, à ces cinq Automnes passés à la suivre. A leur dernière rencontre, troublante. _Et tout ce chemin pour en finir ici…_

Impuissante, Natsuki respira profondément tentant de dissiper la peur de son ultime instant, alors que le chevalier, arrêté à quelques pas, se dressait au dessus d'elle et que son bras n'était plus qu'un amas de glace acéré où se cristallisait le sang frais de sa récente blessure.

Un terrible couperet prêt à s'abattre.

Mais au lieu de la morsure froide de la mort, elle l'entendit seulement murmurer.

« Nous avons de la visite. »

_Shizuru ! _

Le piège de Miyu avait donc fonctionné et Natsuki parcourut du regard les ruines, à la recherche de la demi-elfe.

Elle se figea.

L'ombre qui se profilait derrière la sélunite, bien que familière, n'avait rien à voir avec la silhouette élancée de la blonde et Natsuki faillit pleurer en reconnaissant l'allure chétive de Nao.

_Pitié…Non ! Tout mais pas ca !_

Elle voulut lui hurler de partir, de ne pas assister à ce qui allait suivre mais ses appels avortèrent quand elle aperçut l'éclat brillant que la voleuse tenait dans sa main. L'éclat d'un surin qui filait déjà dans la froidure matinal, visant avec précision le chevalier.

L'attention de Miyu lui était toujours dévolue et l'espace d'un instant, Natsuki faillit y croire.

Juste un instant.

Et puis la main gantée de cuir de la sélunite s'éleva.

Le temps resta suspendu à son geste.

Fascinée, Natsuki vit les doigts fins réceptionner la lame, la faire tourner adroitement. Et dans un même élan, le couteau virevoltait de nouveau en sens inverse.

Une courbe parfaite.

Natsuki pouvait clairement voir les premiers rayons de soleil, flambant de grenat, s'accrocher à la blancheur du fer. Elle pouvait percevoir le miaulement sinistre de la lame fendre les airs. Sentir son cœur cogner avec force, emplissant de ses martèlements les ruelles désertes alors que la dague, dans une adresse effroyable, fondait vers sa cible.

Trop lent et trop vif à la fois.

Et puis entendre son propre cri lui vriller les tympans lorsque l'acier s'enfonça dans la gorge de son amie en un déchirement de soie, alors qu'une gerbe vermeille venait consteller la pierre à ses pieds, alors que la roublarde portait des mains blanches et tremblantes à son cou, tentant d'endiguer sa blessure.

Une plaie trop grande pour son corps si frêle.

Natsuki réalisa qu'elle s'était redressée, qu'elle avait couru vers la jeune femme seulement quand elle la sentit tomber dans ses bras.

« Nao… » souffla-t-elle avec détresse en voyant la roublarde s'étouffer dans son sang.

« Nao ! » elle hurla tandis que les yeux éclatants de la voleuse se voilaient, roulaient dans leurs orbites et que sa blessure cessait de palpiter.

« Natsuki devrait partir. »

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Etreignant toujours son amie, Natsuki n'avait même pas senti sa présence.

_Shizuru…_

« Soigne-la ! S'il te plait, soigne-la ! Je t'en supplie, Shizuru !

- Non. » La prise se resserra, sans rudesse mais ferme. Autoritaire.

« Je ne peux pas. Pars maintenant. »

Partir ? Il en était hors de question ! Pas si elle pouvait encore la sauver.

« Non, Shizuru ! Tu peux le faire ! Je l'sais. TU PEUX LE FAIRE !

- C'est trop tard, je suis désolée.»

Le ton était doux, réconfortant. Et la rôdeuse leva enfin le visage du corps de son amie, croisant le regard de la demi-elfe. Un sourire peiné, et la main quitta son épaule, pour se poser, brulante, sur son visage.

« Natsuki dois partir. » Et cette fois-ci il y avait une réelle urgence dans sa voix.

La brune vit alors qu'autours d'elles, l'atmosphère crépitait d'éclat de glace. Des lueurs nacrées dans le jour naissant qui formaient, au dessus d'elles, un dôme.

_Un cercle de protection…_Et derrière cette muraille éphémère, Miyu qui attendait, patiemment.

Un fauve guettant sa proie.

Natsuki hocha brièvement la tête, trop choquée pour contester son ordre. Oubliant son épaule meurtrie, la rôdeuse se redressa difficilement et souleva la roublarde pour la porter contre elle.

Shizuru avait raison. Elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité à présent et la chose la plus censée qui lui restait à faire, était de ramener la dépouille de Nao chez Mai.

_La dépouille_….elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

« Et toi ? » la brune demanda néanmoins à Shizuru alors qu'elle s'éloignait du combat, que dans une implosion la paroi défensive éclatait en monceau étincelant et que les lieux vibraient désormais de la magie de la demi-elfe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Shizuru se souvient toujours de la promesse de Natsuki. »

* * *

Dans un état second, Natsuki avait dévalé les ruelles éblouissantes de lumières, le corps encore tiède de son amie serré contre elle et sa vue brouillée par ses larmes et le sang.

Louvoyant entre venelles et esplanades pour brouiller sa piste, il lui avait fallu une éternité pour rejoindre l'auberge de Mai. Et elle avait réalisé au dernier moment que le surin de Nao était toujours planté, obscène, dans sa gorge.

Natsuki avait ravalé ses pleurs et fait demi-tour. Elle avait couru jusqu'à la première fontaine et posé son amie sur le rebord mousseux.

Avec précaution elle avait retiré la lame, essuyé le sang qui maculait la peau livide de la jeune femme, tenté de nettoyer ses vêtements.

En vain.

Elle avait l'impression que tout son univers s'était soudain teinté de rouge.

Le rouge ardent des cheveux de Nao dans lesquelles elle pleurait désormais, le rouge sombre du regard coupable de Shizuru, impuissante à la sauver. Le rouge poisseux de sa blessure encore ouverte qui imbibait sa tunique. Le rouge incandescent du soleil levant qui déversait ses flammes dans les artères de la ville encore grisées d'aube, dévorant Amon Romen dans un gigantesque incendie.

Le rouge ignoble du surin qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle devait en finir.

Sans plus attendre, elle se releva et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.

* * *

Il n'y avait encore aucun client dans l'auberge lorsqu'elle débarqua au Dragon Rouge.

Un coup de botte suffit à lui ouvrir la porte et la pénombre intérieur, après la luminosité du jour naissant, l'aveugla presque.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée sur sa droite suivie d'une plainte l'informa de la présence du jeune Takumi. Mais elle ne prit guère le temps de s'en soucier.

Précipitamment, elle traversa la grande salle et déposa son amie sur la première table rencontrée.

« Mai ! » Elle ordonna au garçon, d'une voix enrouée.

Mais c'était inutile, déjà la tavernière déboulait dans la pièce, alertée par son entrée fracassante.

« Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là ?

- C'est…C'est Nao.» La rodeuse lâcha, tête baissée, en s'écartant du meuble. En face d'elle, les yeux améthyste de la patronne passèrent du visage fermé de la brune à la forme qui reposait sur la planche de bois. Sans paraître comprendre la situation.

Et puis soudain, ses traits se figèrent et elle se rua vers Natsuki.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? Tu avais promis de partir ! De ne plus t'approcher d'elle ! »

Les poings de la tavernière s'abattirent méchamment sur ses épaules et elle faillit vociférer de douleur. _Ne pleure pas…ne pleure pas._

« Tu avais promis…

- Elle m'a suivit, Natsuki bredouilla confuse. Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée. Je…»

La claque que lui asséna Mai suffit à lui faire comprendre que ses excuses étaient mal venues. Elle recula d'un pas, chancelante. Accusa une autre gifle lancée à la volée.

« Je n'aurai jamais du t'héberger ! Tu n'as emmené que la mort … »

Mais Natsuki n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur l'entrée où s'était dessinée, furtivement, une silhouette d'enfant. Celle de Mikoto.

Une douleur cuisante ramena son attention sur l'aubergiste.

« Mai… » Takumi venait ceinturer sa sœur, l'écartant de Natsuki et du corps de Nao. D'un regard, il intima à la rôdeuse de partir. Ce qu'elle fit, avec un certain soulagement.

.

Confuse, Natsuki traversa la cour intérieure, constatant qu'elle tenait toujours en main la dague de son amie. Elle resta à la contempler, ne sachant trop quoi en faire avant de se décider à la glisser à sa ceinture et de se hâter vers les écuries.

La petite roublarde s'y trouvait déjà, roulée en boule contre une botte de foin et pleurant en silence. Natsuki s'assit à ses cotés pour inspecter sa blessure. La coupure, nette et profonde, nécessitait des points de sutures mais, à bout de nerf, c'est à peine si la rodeuse sentait la douleur. Tandis qu'elle déchirait un lambeau de son chemisier pour panser tant bien que mal son épaule, son regard se porta sur la fillette.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Mais la gamine ne cessa par pour autant de sangloter.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Elle a toujours été une vraie tête de mule en plus…»

Quelques mouvements pour s'assurer de la solidité de son bandage, puis avec un dernier regard pour Mikoto, Natsuki se releva.

Elle sella rapidement Duran, et attrapant les brides du harnais, elle entraina sa monture à ses cotés. Un instant d'hésitation et Natsuki retourna sur ses pas pour attirer maladroitement l'enfant contre elle. Elle attendit patiemment que ses pleurs se calment, ébouriffant tendrement sa tignasse avant de reprendre doucement la parole :

« Vas voir Mai maintenant, elle a besoin de toi. »

La fillette redressa la tête, reniflant et ses yeux d'ambre encore bouffis de larmes se posèrent, indécis, sur la rôdeuse.

« Oui, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. »

Le regard félin s'écarquilla quelque peu, alors que Natsuki mettait le pied à l'étrier. Un sourire gêné face à la mine interrogative de la gamine et la cavalière ajouta :

« Non, c'est un adieu, Mikoto. Je ne reviendrais pas. »

* * *

Les rues d'Amon Romen étaient désormais grouillantes de monde et l'atmosphère, saturée du parfum de céréales torréfiées et d'épices provenant des marchés, du bétail bêlant dans les pâturages du Grenier et de l'eau saumâtre qui croupissait dans les caniveaux de Ville-Basse.

_Un matin comme un autre…_ un matin des plus banals alors que la rôdeuse aurait voulu des tonnerres, un orage voire une tempête ! N'importe quoi d'autre que ce début de journée si paisible.

Conduisant nerveusement son destrier, Natsuki se fraya une trouée entre carrioles et passants, quittant rapidement les grandes avenues pour franchir les ruelles escarpés de Ville-Basse.

Même le vent semblait se moquer d'elle, et retenir son souffle. Et alors qu'elle s'approchait désormais de Vielle-Vieille, le silence s'était abattu sur elle comme un suaire.

D'instinct, elle défourailla.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle trouverait là-bas. Ce qu'elle _voulait_ trouver. Le corps de Miyu ou bien celui de Shizuru…la rôdeuse serra les dents à cette pensée. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas si c'était réellement une bonne idée de revenir sur ces lieux, de risquer de tomber une fois de plus dans le traquenard de la sélunite. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rejoindre Midori et lui implorer sa protection. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de quitter définitivement Amon Romen…Mais elle ne pouvait envisager de décamper sans connaitre le sort de Shizuru.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour les remords : émergeant du brouillard, la placette se profilait déjà devant elle.

Vide.

Plus aucuns cadavres. Et surtout plus aucune trace des deux combattantes.

Et si ce n'était l'odeur de mort et le pavement rougis de sang, Natsuki aurait put croire que son aube cauchemardesque était, et bien… était justement qu'un mauvais rêve.

Avec crainte, elle mit pied à terre et lâcha la bride de Duran.

Son cheval s'ébroua nerveusement et s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Une fois seule, Natsuki inspecta les hauteurs des ruines, scrutant parmi les ombres un quelconque danger.

Rien.

Un soupir de soulagement et prudemment, elle s'avança davantage, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Une fine couche de glace fondue, parfois lasurée de vermeil, persistait au sol. Et sur cette pellicule poudreuse Natsuki pouvait deviner le passage d'un chariot.

Des renforts, elle supposa. A moins que cela ne soit que les Dragons Pourpre ou la garde de la ville qui s'étaient décidés à intervenir.

Elle s'agenouilla, survolant de sa main les faibles ornières. Un seul chariot. Elle s'éloigna, remarqua des empreintes au sol. Des cavaliers ! Surement cinq ou six… non, peut-être plus. Elle grogna : à vrai dire elle n'en savait trop rien et elle doutait que cela l'aide en quoique que ce soit.

Dépitée, Natsuki revint sur ses pas.

Son attention s'orienta sur les façades où de larges lacérations balafraient la pierre. Les faits de Shizuru_, _de ça elle en était certaine. Le pavage semblait être également fissuré là où auparavant s'était tenu le chevalier. Et en s'y approchant, la rôdeuse put noter les éclaboussures de sang qui souillaient la roche.

Celui de Miyu Glear, au vu de sa disposition.

Est-ce que Shizuru l'avait tuée ? Natsuki n'aurait su le dire, mais si tel était le cas elle était certaine que l'amnistie convenue avec Midori n'aurait plus cours. Pourtant, la brune ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus satisfait en songeant que la demi-elfe avait mis à mal la sélunite.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand son regard se porta sur le sol tavelé de rouge à quelques pas d'elle, là où était tombé la roublarde.

Du sang séché. Celui de Nao.

Et un autre encore frais. Celui de Shizuru.

Natsuki sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Si elle avait encore une chance de retrouver la demi-elfe en vie ou si elle avait tout intérêt à fuir au plus tôt la ville.

Mais Natsuki était encore trop faible pour réutiliser son pouvoir.

_Qu'importe !_ elle se récria, _au pire je m'évanouirai et les sélunites me retrouveront, et alors ?…_ Natsuki se permit de rire, nerveuse. Et alors ? Rien de bien méchant en somme et elle n'était plus à ca près aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle força son esprit de se vider de toutes pensées parasites.

Ce concentrer sur les lieux, le moindre ressenti, chasser l'odeur de mort et de sang jusqu'à ce qu'un calme aphasique emplisse sa conscience et que ses sens _s'éveillent._

Alors son regard diaphane s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le monde et elle revit le combat se jouer devant elle.

D'abord sentir ses propres _résidus_ quitter la place, emmenant avec eux ceux de Nao, de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Puis les _effluves_ de Miyu, déjà vacillantes, à quelques pas d'elle mais toujours menaçantes. Et enfin celles de Shizuru.

Mais sa _trace_ n'avait plus rien à voir avec la douce odeur habituel, un rien estival. Non, elle avait une consistance différente. Minérale et glaciale. Ce n'était pas vraiment les termes qui convenaient mais c'était les premiers qui venaient à l'esprit de Natsuki. C'était son odeur à _elle_, cette _autre_.

Puissante et impitoyable.

L'atmosphère nébuleuse semblait encore porter les blessures des coups infligés. Des ombres métalliques et volatils qui flottaient dans les aires. La place en était appesantie et Natsuki comprit à quel point le combat avait été inégal entre le chevalier et la demi-elfe.

Et pourtant…pourtant l'odeur du sang de la blonde imprégnait bien les lieux. _Qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passer ensuite ?_

Elle se recula et tourna sur elle-même. _Quelque chose_ l'intriguait.

Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel et avec effarement elle comprit se qui la dérangeait.

Une présence effroyable, tellement forte qu'elle englobait entièrement l'endroit, qu'elle imbibait comme un sirop poisseux toute les autres odeurs. Et c'est pour cela que la rôdeuse n'avait, aux premiers abords, rien puflairer.

Natsuki dut se concentrer davantage pour réussir à extirper quelques informations de cette mélasse et ses jambes flanchèrent sous l'effort.

_Quelqu'un est venu pendant le combat…_

Ses pupilles dilatées se dirigèrent vers une ruelle avenante.

_Alyssa Sears…_

Elle se redressa, titubant maladroitement vers la source de cette puissance. L'air semblait encore foisonner de sa magie et Natsuki rencontra une légère résistance dans sa progression.

_Une sphère de protection…autours du corps de Miyu Glear !_

En se retournant, elle découvrit que la brume portait de nombreuses traces de coupures. Moins précise que celle qu'avait pu infliger Shizuru mais tout aussi violente.

_Elle a attaqué la demi-elfe…brisé ses protections. L'a acculée peu à peu contre les ruines comme un animal blessé, piégé._

Non ! Shizuru avait réussi à fuir ! La présencede la demi-elfe s'étiolait entre les pierres, serpentant faiblement vers les hauteurs de Ville-Vieille. Mais pas celle de la Commandante.

Celle-ci semblait s'attarder quelque peu dans les lieux. Peut-être avait-elle préféré soigner le chevalier. Peut-être est-ce à ce moment là que la garde était intervenue. Qu'importe. Natsuki se força à quitter sa _transe._ Sifflant doucement, elle rappela Duran à elle et monta tant bien que mal en selle.

Shizuru était encore en vie.

Quelque part, dans le quartier surement. La rôdeuse pouvait encore la retrouver, accomplir sa funeste mission. _Cela ne sera que charité…_D'un coup de talon, elle éperonna sa monture et la lançant là où la _trace_ de la demi-elfe semblait disparaître.

.

Si sur les premières arpentes, les taches de sang au sol lui avaient permise de suivre le cheminement de la blonde, Natsuki avait dû néanmoins repasser dans un état de _semi-éveil_ afin de continuer sa piste entre les décombres.

_Elle s'est soignée…_ La rôdeuse nota mentalement en observant une empreinte sanglante sur un muret et où son _odeur _semblait languir dans le brouillard.

_S'est arrêtée pour panser ses plaies et puis repartir._

Les _effluves_ crépitaient doucement devant elle, remontant le long de la muraille de Ville-Vielle, s'aventurant aux abords de La Citée pour repiquer vers Ville-Basse sans jamais vraiment se décider à sortir du quartier abandonné. Et à chaque détour, Natsuki appréhendait de tomber sur le corps sans vie de la demi-elfe. Mais rien, désespérément rien pour la brune mise à part son odeurqui stagnait dans les airs.

_Je tourne en rond…_Ce n'était pas une impression, hélas pour la chasseuse.

Devant elle, sur un mur à demi-effondré, Natsuki pouvait voir la trace de main sanguinolente. _Je suis déjà passée ici…_ elle pesta intérieurement. La jeune femme avait rusé, tout comme elle plus tôt dans la matinée, pour dissimuler ses pas. Sans aucun doute, la demi-elfe avait dû à un moment ou un autre dans son parcours changer d'embrochement et quitter Ville-Vielle.

Le regard de la cavalière se porta vers le haut rempart qui ceignait les ruines. Qui sait si elle n'avait pas emprunté un de ces passages souterrains ?

Elle soupira longuement tandis que son pouvoir s'amenuisait. Elle le laissa complètement disparaître sans plus aucune force pour rester en _éveil_. Avec lassitude, elle ramena Duran au trot, réalisant que la blonde lui avait une fois de plus échappé.

« Shizuru… »

Natsuki murmura dans le silence dérangeant du matin. Un silence qui semblait s'enrouler autours d'elle comme une nappe de plomb. Peser sur ses épaules tandis que les remords revenaient avec force.

Elle aurait pu mettre sa menace à exécution, à chaque une de leurs rencontres…que ce soit dans sa chambre d'auberge, dans les cachots de L'Eglise…et même plus d'une fois dans ce foutu quartier.

Fébrile, la brune passa une main sur son visage, chassant sa fatigue.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois elle avait retenu son geste. Comme dans ses cauchemars. Incapable de tenir sa promesse. Elle faillit soupirer de nouveau mais son souffle mourut entre ses lèvres.

_Shizuru se souvient toujours de la promesse de Natsuki. _

_Shizuru est-elle assez folle pour ca ? _Natsuki se demanda complètement effarée. D'un coup de talon, elle mena Duran en direction de Ville-Basse.

Après tout il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

* * *

Le contrebandier n'était pas chez lui, Natsuki le constata rapidement alors qu'elle montait quatre à quatre les escaliers, essoufflée de sa course et le cœur serré par la crainte.

Un instant d'hésitation, la main posée sur la clenche de sa mansarde et puis la porte s'ouvrit.

La brune resta muette à contempler la pièce, étonnée de ne ressentir qu'une vague satisfaction.

« Tu en as mis du temps. »

Assise sur son lit, un linge en main, Shizuru était occupée à nettoyer les quelques traces de sang qui maculait encore sa peau claire. Seul le pan de sa robe déchirée témoignait de son combat. Ca et l'épuisement plus que visible qui transparaissait sur son visage serein.

Abasourdie, Natsuki pénétra dans la chambre prenant soin de refermer le ventail derrière elle. C'était étrange, elle qui avait toujours pensé que leur dernière confrontation se ferait lors d'un combat désespéré, se tenait maintenant face à son ennemie, dans un calme des plus totales.

Sa proie s'était rendue d'elle-même.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Shizuru lui demanda avec flegme et Natsuki se surprit à lui répondre sur le même ton :

« Tu ne comptes pas te défendre ? »

Un haussement d'épaules, un semblant d'amusement.

« Je ne crois pas en être encore capable.

- Mais…Natsuki hésita. Mais tu as vaincu Miyu, tu as réussi à échapper à Alyssa…tu aurais pu encore t'enfuir…

- Tu ne comprends pas Natsuki. » Un sourire vint ponctuer sa phrase, un sourire douloureux pour la rôdeuse tandis que la demi-elfe se relevait et que d'un geste lasse, elle s'approchait de Natsuki.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas : je suis trop fatiguée pour m'échapper une nouvelle fois. Trop fatiguée pour entamer un nouvel exil. Et puis à quoi bon, désormais ? »

Un nouveau rire qui raisonna étrangement dans la pièce et Shizuru reprit :

« Ils me retrouveront toujours et je n'en peux plus de fuir, d'être toujours sur mes gardes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu ainsi. Ce n'est pas une vie, crois-moi. »

Ses derniers mots avait été dit avec une telle désinvolture que Natsuki se demanda si Shizuru, dans sa folie, avait réellement conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. _Oui…_jugea pourtant la rôdeuse tandis qu'elle dévisageait la demi-elfe. Ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies au point de rendre ses yeux semblables à deux flaques de sang et ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'elle s'efforçait de sourire. _Oui, elle en a mortellement conscience…_

« Tu me demandes de t'aider…

- Je te demande de tenir ta promesse, Natsuki. »

Sa promesse…et Natsuki se retrouva une fois encore plongée dans ses cauchemars, incapable d'accomplir ses propres vœux. Sauf qu'ici, dans la réalité, il n'y avait ni sarcasme, ni regard moqueur. Juste Shizuru. La jolie guérisseuse du sanctuaire.

Et c'était peut-être ca le pire.

« D'accord. »

Natsuki s'entendit prononcer et face à elle, Shizuru se raidit à cette sentence.

« D'accord. »

Elle murmura pour elle-même, prenant doucement conscience qu'elle ne détestait plus la demi-elfe. Non, elle avait de la peine pour cette femme. Une peine teintée d'affection. Mais quelque soit son empathie, elle avait un serment à accomplir. Envers Shizuru. Envers Midori et les sélunites. Envers elle-même aussi. Et y renoncer, cela reviendrait à réduire à néant ces cinq Automnes de traque. Nier les privations endurées, la faim, le froid des Hivers et les cauchemars qui avaient hanté ses nuits solitaires. Y renoncer c'était aussi donner libre cours au monstre dissimulé dans l'esprit de la blonde et laisser impunie sa multitude de crime.

Elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Résolue, sa main se porta à son baudrier. Elle en retira son fauchon, le posant avec soin au sol. Hors de question qu'elle l'exécute avec une arme de sélunite. Elle se déposséda également de son médaillon et du rosaire de pierre blanche.

Désormais, elle était affranchie de tout rapport avec l'Eglise lunaire.

Avec précaution, la rôdeuse sortit son falcata et pour la première fois, elle perçut réellement de la peur dans le regard de Shizuru.

Son propre cœur, qui battait à tout rompre, l'informa qu'elle aussi n'en menait pas large. Et après tout, c'était normal : elle n'avait plus rien d'un assassin ! Les seules fois où elle avait donné la mort, c'était uniquement pour se protéger! Et encore, même face à Miyu elle n'avait pu se résoudre à porter le coup de grâce…_Et si tu l'avais fait, Nao n'aurait pas péri…_

Il était temps pour elle de prendre ses responsabilités. Trop de personnes étaient mortes par sa faute.

Mettre fin aux agissements de Shizuru serait sa rédemption.

Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de la demi-elfe et elle la sentit tressaillir à son contact. Sans en tenir compte, Natsuki la poussa délicatement vers le lit, l'invitant à s'y allonger tandis qu'elle venait se positionner au dessus de la jeune femme, pour donner suffisamment de puissance à son bras. Ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille et son arme dressée, anormalement lourde dans la moiteur de sa paume, la pointe dirigée vers le cœur palpitant d'effroi.

Un seul coup, mortel, car Natsuki savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de frapper deux fois.

« Est-ce que tu as des …hum, dispositions pour …après ?» la rôdeuse s'enquit maladroitement, s'efforçant d'éviter le regard de la demi-elfe, son attention concentrée sur son falcata et la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui se soulevait désormais dans un rythme erratique.

« Des… dispositions ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de ton corps ? » Natsuki s'expliqua d'une voix enrouée et face au mutisme de la blonde, ajouta :

« Des parents à prévenir ? Je ne sais pas…

- Non…personne. » Un rire rauque et elle termina doucement :

« J'ai fugué à mon adolescence. J'étais leur septième enfant et je doute qu'ils se soient un jour aperçus de mon absence. Je préfère qu'il en reste ainsi.

« Je vois. »

Natsuki trouva finalement le cran de faire face aux iris pourpres dardés sur elle avec crainte. Sa main libre se porta sur le visage de la demi-elfe, caressant du bout de son pouce sa joue, effleurant son sourire fébrile.

« Ferme les yeux maintenant. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête mais pourtant ses yeux restèrent obstinément ouverts. _Elle est terrorisée…_ Et Natsuki n'eut pas le courage de refaire sa demande.

« Cela sera bientôt fini. » Mais tandis qu'elle essayait de la rassurer, ses propres mots s'imposèrent avec horreur dans son esprit.

_Oui, tout sera fini. Et après, toi …Que feras-tu ? _

Sa vie s'était terminé et avait débuté, il y avait de ça cinq Etés, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Nao.

Et durant toutes ces saisons elle n'avait fait que poursuivre Shizuru. Rien de plus. Un chasseur, voila ce qu'elle avait dit être. Mais une fois sa proie tuée, une fois que sa chasse se sera terminée : que deviendrait-elle ? Que lui resterait-il ?

Nao était morte et Mai l'avait expulsée de son auberge. Elle ne se connaissait aucune famille dans le Cormyr et le sanctuaire avait disparu.

Alors quoi ? Rejoindre Midori au sein de L'Eglise ? Hors de question qu'elle redevienne le monstre qu'elle avait été !

Nao avait bien raison : elle n'avait jamais rien compris à rien. Sa chasse enragée l'avait seulement détournée du néant de sa vie, et maintenant qu'elle devait y faire face, elle comprenait qu'une fois Shizuru morte, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à mettre également fin à ses jours. Une décision épouvantable, qu'une part d'elle-même répugnait désespérément. Mais qui était peut-être mieux que de vivre ronger par les remords. Surement mieux que de passer sa vie pourchassée par les sélunites._ Ce n'est pas une vie, crois-moi._

« Natsuki… » Sous elle, Shizuru murmura doucement, ne comprenant probablement pas cette attente sinistre.

« Natsuki… »

Elle considéra une dernière fois la demi-elfe. Ses lèvres entrouvertes sur son souffle court, ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants de larme. _Tellement belle_…avant de diriger son regard pâle vers sa lame, étincelante de mille feux dans la lumière matinale et pourtant aussi froide que la mort.

Sa main se raffermit sur la fusée et son bras se leva lentement alors que sa respiration se bloquait.

Consciente que ce moment était l'un des plus décisifs de sa vie.

.

.

.

_C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. L'épilogue n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite vu que le prochain post sera un chapitre bonus... histoire de faire durer un peu plus le suspens^^_


End file.
